Intertwined
by TartanDoxy
Summary: Die Schlacht um Hogwarts ist vorüber, das Goldene Trio kehrt noch einmal nach Hogwarts zurück. Hermine wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher, als ein bisschen Glück in ihrem Leben. Sie verliert ihr Herz ausgerechnet an eine beherrschte Schottin mit rabenschwarzem Haar und stechend grünen Augen, doch als Hermine plötzlich verschwindet, überschlagen sich die Ereignisse. HGMM Femslash
1. Aus der Asche

**A/N: Hallo, ihr Lieben!**

Dies ist die erste Fanfiction überhaupt, die ich veröffentliche, ich hoffe, Ihr seid daher nachsichtig mit mir und habt beim Lesen genauso viel Spaß, wie ich beim Schreiben!

Erst einmal vorneweg:  
Dies ist eine Femslash-Story. Solltet Ihr Geschichten dieser Art voll daneben finden, dann rate ich Euch davon ab, meine Fanfiction zu lesen.

Diese Story ist ungebetat, wer Rechtschreibfehler findet, darf mich gern darauf hinweisen. :-)

 **UPDATE vom 21.11.2015** : Die Formatierung wurde der Übersicht halber etwas bearbeitet.

 **Disclaimer:  
Alle Charaktere und Orte, die auch in den Büchern vorkommen, gehören J. K. Rowling, der kleine Rest entspringt meiner Fantasie. Ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld, diese Geschichte dient lediglich der Unterhaltung.**

Ich wünsche Euch nun viel Spaß beim Lesen und würde mich über einen Kommentar von Euch freuen!

Dies ist meine Hommage an ein leider viel zu selten geschriebenes Pairing!

LG, Tar

\- xoxox -

 **INTERTWINED**

 **Kapitel 1 - Aus der Asche**

\- Freitag, 28. August 1998 -

„So denn, ich bin hocherfreut, dass wir uns in dieser Sache einig sind!"

Der untersetzte, hamstergesichtige Zauberer stemmte sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln aus seinem Lehnstuhl auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches. Sein schütteres weißes Haar schlug leichte Wellen auf seinem runden Kopf, ebenso, wie die beeindruckende Moustache, die seine Oberlippe zierte. Die hochgewachsene Frau, mit der er sich in der vergangenen Stunde auf verbaler Ebene duelliert hatte, erhob sich ebenfalls und bedachte ihn mit einem Kopfnicken.

„Die Freude besteht ganz meinerseits, Oberschulrat Cricet."

„Bitte, nennen Sie mich Bartholomew, Teuerste!", gluckste Cricet und zwinkerte gönnerhaft mit den Augen. Seine kurzen Stummelfinger verschwanden in den Untiefen seines limonenfarbenen Umhangs und beförderten eine kleine goldene Taschenuhr zutage.

„Du liebe Güte, ich fürchte, ich muss mich entschuldigen", quiekte er überrascht, die kleinen, wässrigen Knopfaugen vor Aufregung geweitet.

„Ich werde zurück in London erwartet. Der Schulbeirat tritt in einer halben Stunde zusammen."

Umständlich wuselte er zum Kamin hinüber, die dunkelhaarige Hexe folgte ihm beinahe geräuschlos. Cricet trat auf sie zu und ergriff mit väterlicher Miene ihre schlanken Hände.

„Meine liebe Minerva", ein feuchtes Glänzen in den kleinen runden Saphiraugen verriet ihr bereits den Kurs der folgenden Worte, „Sie können sich nicht ausmalen, wie stolz unser Gremium auf Sie und Ihre selbstlose Hingabe gegenüber dieser Schule ist! Nach Albus' Tod haben Sie den Lehrkörper zusammengehalten, haben nicht gezögert, alles zu riskieren, um diesen Ort und seine Schüler zu schützen. Selbst jetzt, wo der Krieg vorüber ist, hätten wir ohne Ihr Engagement und Ihre Aufopferung nicht gewusst, ob wir Hogwarts wieder hätten eröffnen können." Es schien, als könnte der Oberschulrat mit seinen nächsten Worten nicht länger hinter dem Berg halten, sein Gesicht wurde vor Aufregung immer röter und sein Schnauzbart hob sich um einige Zentimeter.

„Ich möchte hiermit unser aller tief empfundene Hochachtung zum Ausdruck bringen und Ihnen voller Stolz mitteilen, dass das Ministerium beschlossen hat, Ihnen und den verbliebenen Kriegshelden den Merlin-Orden erster Klasse zu verleihen!"

Vor ihm richtete sich Minerva McGonagall zu voller Größe auf, nahm die rechteckigen Brillengläser von ihrer Nase und schenkte ihm die Andeutung eines Lächelns, des erste an diesem Morgen.

„Für diese Ehre danke ich vielmals, Bartholomew." Ihre Worte wehten klar und deutlich durch den Raum, als sie fortfuhr. „Ohne die bedingungslose Loyalität meiner Kollegen und unserer Schüler jedoch hätte selbst die fähigste Führungspersönlichkeit nichts ausrichten können."

Cricet neigte anerkennend den Kopf ob der Bescheidenheit, den die Hexe an den Tag legte. Dann zog er ein Säckchen mit Flohpulver aus seinen Gewändern und schob sich schnaufend in den Kamin.

„Nun denn, erwarten Sie meine Eule", verkündete er mit seinem charmantesten Lächeln und holte eine Prise des Pulvers aus seinem Beutel. „Ich insistiere auf einen Scotch mit Ihnen bei der Zeremonie!"

Die strenge Frau konnte nicht umhin, belustigt den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Also schön, wenn Sie _insistieren_..."

Das schallende Lachen des Oberschulrates hallte von den Steinwänden wieder, dann verschwand er in einer giftgrünen Stichflamme und Stille kehrte ein.

Seufzend trat Minerva durch die hohen Flügeltüren des Schlosses und ließ ihren Blick über die Ländereien schweifen.

Innerhalb der Sommermonate hatte das Gelände hunderte freiwilliger Helfer beherbergt, die unermüdlich mitgeholfen hatten, die Spuren des Krieges auszulöschen. Das Schloss hatte sich in einem mehr als bemitleidenswerten Zustand befunden, als der Hogwarts-Express mit den letzten Schülern nach London aufgebrochen war. Zu Minervas Überraschung waren nicht wenige geblieben, um zu helfen. Die Tatsache, dass der Großteil davon aus Schülern ihres Hauses bestanden hatte, hatte sie mit einem grimmigen Stolz erfüllt, der sie selbst zu noch erbitterterer Arbeit anspornte. Nach zwei Monaten war das Unglaubliche vollbracht: Hogwarts war von seinen äußeren Wunden geheilt.

Die Morgensonne warf ihre fahlgoldenen Strahlen auf den Schwarzen See und füllte ihn mit flüssigem Gold. Die Luft war kühl und klar, als Minerva ihre Schritte an den frisch gestrichenen Türmen des Quidditchfeldes vorbei zum See hinüber lenkte, ein stetiger Wind strich durch die Wipfel des Verbotenen Waldes. Einige Tage, nachdem die Arbeiten am Schloss beendet worden waren, hatte der Himmel seine Schleusen geöffnet und sintflutartige Regenfälle hatten die letzten Relikte des vergangenen Leids fortgewaschen.

Minerva schloss die Augen und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Der Gestank nach Asche und Blut war verschwunden, zurück blieb nur der frische, erdige Duft des Sommerregens. Zum ersten Mal seit Beginn der Sommerferien konnte sie die Bergkette in der Ferne sehen.

Völlig in Gedanken versunken blieb die Schottin plötzlich stehen. Mit einem dicken Kloß in der Kehle erkannte sie, dass sie vor dem weißen Marmorgrabmal stand, unter dem ihr langjähriger Freund und ehemaliger Schulleiter, Albus Dumbledore, begraben lag.

„Oh, Albus", flüsterte sie, sank auf die Knie und begann, haltlos zu schluchzen.

Seit dem Fall des Dunklen Lords wuselten endlich einmal keine Menschen um sie herum, denen sie Mitgefühl, Fürsorge, Ermutigung oder dergleichen entgegenbringen musste. Unzählige Male hatte sie Lehrer wie Schüler psychologisch betreut, Nächte damit verbracht, Tränen zu trocknen und Hände zu halten und darüber ihre eigenen Empfindungen resolut zurückgedrängt. Viele junge Hexen und Zauberer waren nur deshalb geblieben, um das Erlebte aufzuarbeiten, und aufgrund mangelnden Personals hatte sie sich in der Pflicht gesehen, zu handeln.

Jetzt, gegen Ende der Ferien, als allmählich Ruhe einkehrte, fühlte sich Minerva so erschöpft und einsam, wie noch nie. Die Mauern, die sie so sorgfältig um ihr Innerstes hochgezogen hatte, drohten nun zu brechen und sie unter sich zu begraben.

 _Reiß' dich zusammen, cailleach*!_ , schalt sie sich, zog ein seidenes Taschentuch aus ihrem Ärmel und wischte energisch die heißen Tränen fort. Die Situation hatte nicht nur negative Seiten!

Kurz nach dem Ende des Krieges hatte der Schulbeirat Minerva in das Amt der Schulleiterin erhoben, welches sie nach allem, was geschehen war, unmöglich ablehnen konnte. Ihre Professur für Verwandlung sollte künftig von einem alten Bekannten aus ihrer Zeit im Ministerium, Gregorius Willoughby, übernommen werden; Cricet war am heutigen Morgen mit dieser Hiobsbotschaft aus ihrem Kamin gepurzelt. Zwar schmerzte Minerva der Verlust ihrer Lehrtätigkeit, doch sie wusste, dass Willoughby ein fähiger und gerechter Mann war. Um wenigstens gelegentlich zu unterrichten, hatte sie zusammen mit Schulbeirat ein Konzept zur Ausbildung von Animagi in Hogwarts entworfen. Dieser freiwillige Kurs sollte allen Siebtklässlern angeboten werden, die diesen Magiezweig erlernen wollten.

Trotz der lähmenden Trauer, die ihr den Atem raubte, konnte sie nicht umhin, bei den aufkeimenden Gedanken in ihrem Geist zu lächeln.

Einige ihrer Schützlinge hatten sich während des Sommers in besonderem Maße hervorgetan. So waren es vor allem Gryffindors, darunter Harry Potter, Hermine Granger und Neville Longbottom, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatten, den Zusammenhalt unter Lehrern und Schülern in den Nachwehen des Krieges zu stärken. Zwar hatte Minerva nur einige wenige Blicke auf ihre jungen Löwen erhaschen können, doch die Berichte ihrer Kollegen ließen sie selbst mit stolzgeschwellter Brust zu Werke gehen. Umso mehr freute sich Minerva, als sie erfuhr, dass diese drei, ebenso wie viele andere ehemalige Siebtklässler, das verlorene letzte Schuljahr ab September nachzuholen gedachten.

„Es wird alles gut werden, Albus", flüsterte sie, ihre feinen Gesichtszüge spiegelten Schmerz und Zuneigung wider, „ich verspreche es."

\- xoxox -

\- Dienstag, 1. September 1998 -

Die kalte Abendluft vibrierte kaum merklich, als eine junge Hexe mit buschigem, braunem Haar vor den Toren von Hogwarts apparierte und sich in die Schlange der Wartenden einreihte. Fröstelnd zog sie ihren Umhang enger um ihre Schultern und blickte sich nervös um.

Hermine hatte bereits vor einer Woche den Entschluss gefasst, nicht wie in den Jahren zuvor per Hogwarts-Express anzureisen. Zum einen bestand die Notwendigkeit nicht mehr, da sie ja ebenso gut apparieren konnte, zum anderen fühlte es sich seltsam falsch an, zwischen all den lachenden und schwatzenden Erstklässlern zu sitzen und so zu tun, als würde alles seinen gewohnten Gang gehen. Harry, der nach dem Wiederaufbau der Schule in den Fuchsbau eingekehrt war, hatte sich dafür entschieden, den Zug zu besteigen, um den anderen Schülern ein Vorbild zu sein.

„Wenn sie sehen, dass ich gehe, werden sie es auch tun. Sie brauchen nur einen Anstoß, um mit ihrem Leben weiterzumachen", hatte er Hermine erklärt. Diese hatte überraschender-weise zugeben müssen, dass sie so viel Einfühlungsvermögen von einem Harry Potter gar nicht erwartet hätte. Ron, der den Sommer bei seiner Familie verbracht hatte, würde ihn begleiten.

So, wie viele andere Schüler ihres Jahrgangs hatten sich die drei entschieden, das an den Krieg verlorene Schuljahr nachzuholen. Hermine hatte während ihrer Reise durch Britannien jede freie Minute genutzt, um über ihren Schulbüchern zu brüten und dem Elend wenigstens für ein paar Stunden zu entgehen. Die junge Hexe hatte den Stoff des siebten Schuljahres bereits mehr als hinreichend verinnerlicht, weshalb ihr Professor McGonagall kurz nach dem Beginn der Ferien angeboten hatte, einige ihrer UTZ-Prüfungen bereits im Sommer abnehmen zu lassen. Nur allzu entschlossen hatte sie dieses Angebot angenommen und sich jeden Tag, nachdem die Arbeit im Schloss getan war, in der Bibliothek vergraben, froh, mit niemandem reden zu müssen. Die Vertrautheit der Bücher spendete Hermine den Trost, den sie bei Harry und Ron nicht fand. Nach all den Schrecken des Krieges hungerte sie nach Normalität, nach einer Aufgabe, die ihren Geist ausfüllte und ihn davon abhielt, die Erinnerungen erneut zu durchleben.

Sie hatte sich derart verbissen in das Studium gestürzt, dass sie zusätzlich ihren UTZ-Prüfungen in Alte Runen, Zaubertränke und Arithmantik auch noch jene in Geschichte der Zauberei, Kräuterkunde und Astronomie beantragt hatte. Unter Druck, so wusste Hermine, hatte sie schon immer am besten funktioniert und auch diesmal war sie regelrecht zu Höchstleistungen aufgeblüht. Am Ende der Sommerferien erreichte sie die Eule mit ihren Prüfungsergebnissen: Griselda Marchbanks, Leiterin der Prüfungskommission, hatte sich mit Lob geradezu überschlagen, als sie ihr mitteilte, dass sie ein Ohnegleichen in allen Prüfungen erzielt habe und wagte es, sich all jenen anzuschließen, die die junge Frau als „klügste Hexe ihres Alters" betitelten.

Doch auch die Bücher hatten letzten Endes nicht vermocht, die nagende Leere in ihrem Inneren zu füllen.

Abermals reckte Hermine den Hals, konnte ihre beiden Freunde jedoch nirgends erkennen. Leise seufzend trat die junge Frau vor und stieg in eine der Kutschen, deren unheilvolle Zugtiere sie nun zum ersten Mal in all ihrer Pracht zu sehen vermochte. Sie schluckte schwer und rutschte bis an den Rand der Sitzbank, die Worte ihrer Freundin Luna hallten durch ihre Gedanken.

 _Thestrale werden nur von dem gesehen, der den Tod gesehen hat._

Zu viele Menschen hatte sie sterben sehen, hingeschlachtet im Namen eines Wahnsinnigen. Zitternd ballte sie ihre klammen Hände zu Fäusten, als sich das Fuhrwerk schaukelnd in Bewegung setzte und sich in den Tross einreihte, der den Pfad zum Schloss hinaufholperte.

\- xoxox -

Die Große Halle war nach den Auswirkungen des Krieges nicht wiederzuerkennen. Zugegeben, war sie es doch, da sie nun wieder so aussah, wie all die Jahre zuvor, doch für Hermine barg sie immer noch dasselbe Leid, denselben Schrecken, wie in jener Nacht.

Panik drohte, Hermine zu ersticken, als sie unsicheren Schrittes zum Gryffindortisch tappte, Fetzen aus ihrer Erinnerung blitzten vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf.

Fred, der blutüberströmt am Boden lag... Remus und Tonks, schneeweiß und eiskalt...

„Hermine!"

Eine Hand legte sich um ihren Arm und neben ihr tauchte Harrys lächelndes Gesicht auf, die grasgrünen Augen leuchteten wie Rettungsanker. Sie klammerte sich verzweifelt daran fest, der brennende Kloß in ihrer Kehle nahm ihr die Sprache.

„Hey, es ist alles in Ordnung", murmelte Harry bestürzt in ihr Ohr und hielt seine Freundin fest in den Armen.

„Ich weiß", flüsterte Hermine, als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte und ließ ihn etwas verlegen los.

„Es ist nur... all das hier wirkt so surreal."

Das Verständnis in Harrys Gesicht ließ ihre Augenwinkel erneut brennen, doch ein vernehmliches Räuspern ließ sie aufblicken.

„Ron!"

Der jüngste Weasleysohn trat breit grinsend vor und umarmte sie innig. Als er sich näher zu Hermine beugte, wurde ihr mit Schrecken klar, dass er vorhatte, sie zu küssen. In letzter Sekunde wurde sie von Professor McGonagall gerettet, die die Schüler um Aufmerksamkeit bat. Hastig rutschten die drei auf die Bank am Gryffindor-Tisch und während allmählich Ruhe einkehrte, bemühte sich Hermine, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

 _Wir haben uns während des Krieges geküsst. Ron denkt, wir sind ein Paar._

Nach Voldemorts Fall hatten sie sich nur noch ein paar Male gesehen, Ron wurde von seiner trauernden Familie gebraucht und hatte deshalb die Sommerferien im Fuchsbau verbracht. Seitdem hatte Hermine jeden Gedanken an das, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war, erfolgreich verdrängt, nicht bereit, sich damit auseinander zu setzen.

 _Ein Paar. Sind wir das?_

Der Kuss war aus einem verrückten, verzweifelten Moment heraus entstanden und sie musste zugeben, dass er... nett gewesen war. Doch er hatte wenig mit ihren Vorstellungen von zittrigen Knien, flatternden Nerven und Schmetterlingen im Bauch gemein.

Frustriert, fuhr sie sich mit einer Hand durch die störrische Mähne und lenkte ihre Konzentration auf die schwarzhaarige Frau auf der Stirnseite der Halle.

„Willkommen", rief sie über die Köpfe der Menge hinweg, „zu einem weiteren Jahr in Hogwarts. Vieles hat sich verändert, seit wir hier gemeinsam das letzte Mal den Beginn eines neuen Schuljahres begangen haben, doch es wurde alles daran gesetzt, die Tore von Hogwarts wieder für jene zu öffnen, die begierig sind, zu lernen, sowie für jene, die hier ein Zuhause gefunden haben."

Hermine beobachtete die ältere Hexe, wie sie dort oben vor der versammelten Schülerschaft stand, ein Sinnbild von Eleganz und Ansehen. Während des Sommers war Hermine ihre Lehrerin für Verwandlung nur ein paar Mal begegnet und die strenge Hexe war stets zu beschäftigt gewesen, um für einen Plausch innezuhalten. Sie konnte sich nur ausmalen, welcher Belastung diese ausgesetzt gewesen sein musste, und dennoch, dort oben stand sie, ruhig und gefasst, die machtvolle Präsenz, die sie ausstrahlte, schien beinahe greifbar. Sie hatte ihre üblichen smaragdgrünen Roben gegen ein fließendes dunkelrotes Gewand mit Tartaneinsätzen an Ärmeln und Kragen getauscht, welches sich leuchtend gegen ihre helle Haut abhob und um ihre Taille von einem breiten Gürtel zusammengehalten wurde. In ihrem rabenschwarzen Haar, das unüblicher Weise locker hochgesteckt war, glitzerte ein goldenes Schmuckstück und ohne ihre Lesebrille wirkte die Hexe in diesem Aufzug glatt zwanzig Jahre jünger. Kurz, sie sah atemberaubend aus. Hermine konnte nicht anders, als sie ehrfürchtig anzustarren und sich zu fragen, weshalb ihr dies nicht schon früher aufgefallen war.

Hoch erhobenen Hauptes ließ Professor McGonagall ihren durchdringenden Blick über die Gesichter in der Menge schweifen, ein kleines Lächeln zupfte an ihren Mundwinkeln.

„Daher freue ich mich ganz besonders über diejenigen, die sich entschlossen haben, das versäumte letzte Schuljahr nachzuholen und nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren", fuhr die Hexe fort und lenkte Hermines Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu ihrer Rede.

„Ich bin überzeugt, dass Sie trotz aller Widrigkeiten Ihre Zeit in Hogwarts gebührend zu Ende führen werden. Als Ihre neue Schulleiterin werde ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um dies zu gewährleisten."

Der Lärm, der daraufhin aufbrandete, gipfelte in donnerndem Beifall und Jubelrufen, überall standen Schüler und auch Lehrer auf, um zu applaudieren, sodass die ganze Halle unter dem tiefblauen Nachthimmel vibrierte. Alle Augen im Saal waren auf die Hexe am Rednerpult gerichtet, wilde Bewunderung und Respekt glühte auf den Gesichtern der Menge. Auch Harry, Ron und Hermine waren aufgesprungen, um der Hexe ihre Wertschätzung zu erweisen. Mit Tränen in den Augen sah Hermine zu, wie Professor McGonagall die Schultern straffte, ein Ausdruck gerührten Erstaunens auf dem Gesicht. Sie blickte in die leuchtenden Gesichter ihrer Schüler und Kollegen, verneigte sie sich kurz, aber anmutig, bevor sie zum Rand des Podests ging und den Sprechenden Hut aufnahm.

Das Festessen, das auf die Verteilungszeremonie folgte, verlief ruhig und friedlich, Hermine bemerkte erst, wie hungrig sie war, als die Tische unter der Last der Speisen ächzten.

„Was meint ihr", fragte Ron kauend durch einen Bissen Roastbeaf, „ob sie einen Lehrer für Verteidigung gefunden haben?"

Tatsächlich hatte sich Hermine bereits dieselbe Frage gestellt.

„Ich glaube, nach allem, was passiert ist, steht Hogwarts bei der Zaubererwelt noch höher im Kurs", mutmaßte sie stirnrunzelnd und stocherte nachdenklich in ihrem Nachtisch herum.

„Ein Job an der Schule, die den Dunklen Lord gestürzt hat, dürfte sehr begehrt sein."

„Außerdem ist die Stelle nicht länger verflucht!", warf Harry ein und schob Ron auf dessen hoffnungsvolle Blicke hin seinen Teller zu ihm. „Wer auch immer dieses Jahr antritt, hat die Chance, mehr als nur zwölf Monate hier zu überleben."

Die drei verstummten und ließen diese Feststellung erst einmal einsinken. Als Professor McGonagall abermals vortrat, warteten sie gespannt. Sie erläuterte den Neulingen das allgemeine Regelwerk, wies sie darauf hin, dass Zaubern auf den Korridoren verboten sei, und ging schließlich zu den Neuerungen im Lehrkörper über. Ihre alte Stelle für Verwandlung wurde dieses Jahr von einem pferdegesichtigen Zauberer mit Ziegenbart, Professor Willoughby, besetzt. Als die Schulleiterin fortfuhr, richteten sich Harry, Ron und Hermine gespannt auf.

„Ich darf Ihnen mit Freude Ihre neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen, Professor Thomasina Rycroft."

Hälse wurden gereckt, als unter allgemeinem Applaus eine Hexe neben Professor Flittwick aufstand und lächelnd winkte. Sie hatte zwischen Hagrid und Professor Sinistra gesessen, weshalb sie von den meisten Schülern zunächst schlicht übersehen worden war. Sie trug ein schlichtes, sandfarbenes Gewand mit Aufnähern an den Ellbogen und wirkte recht jung, was jedoch bei Hexen und Zauberern immer schwer einzuschätzen war – jedenfalls jünger als die Professoren Sprout und McGonagall, vermutete Hermine –, besaß kurzes, blondes Haar und stechend blaue Augen.

Als die Schulleiterin verkündete, dass es ab diesem Jahr einen Kurs zur Ausbildung von Animagi in Hogwarts geben würde, erhob sich angeregtes Getuschel. Auch Hermine war begeistert von dieser Idee und da sie durch ihren entzerrten Stundenplan ein wenig mehr Zeit hatte, nahm sie sich vor, sich für den Kurs einzuschreiben.

„Ich hoffe inständig, dass diese Rycroft härter durchgreift, als sie aussieht. Immerhin soll sie uns auf unsere UTZ-Prüfungen vorbereiten", seufzte sie später, als sie nach dem Festessen Neville und die anderen Vertrauensschüler begleiteten, die die Erstklässler zum Gryffindorturm eskortierten. Ron schnaubte belustigt und Harry, der neben ihr her schlenderte, verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Man könnte fast meinen, du machst dir Sorgen um deinen Abschluss, Hermine", neckte Ron die junge Frau und tätschelte ihr mit gespieltem Entsetzen den Arm.

„Nie und nimmer", grinste Harry, als sie das Portrait der Fetten Dame im siebten Stock erreichten und das neue Passwort – _Favor Horae**_ – nannten.

„Hermine hat den ganzen Sommer über bereits alle Schulbücher für die UTZ-Prüfungen gelesen. Ganz zu schweigen von den O's, die sie bereits in der Tasche hat..."

Nun war es an Ron, die Augen zu verdrehen, als sie im knisternden Schein des Kaminfeuers im Gemeinschaftsraum anhielten.

„Wie konnte ich nur an ihr zweifeln."

Bevor er sich zu Hermine lehnen und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange drücken konnte, hatte sich diese auch schon eilig Richtung Schlafsäle verabschiedet.

Um diese Angelegenheit würde sie sich früher oder später noch kümmern müssen...

\- xoxox -

 **A/N:  
* **_**cailleach**_ **: gälisch für "alte Dame", "alte Frau"  
**** _ **Favor Horae**_ **: lateinisch für "die Gunst der Stunde"**


	2. Feuer und Wasser

**Kapitel 2 - Wasser und Feuer  
**

\- Mittwoch, 2. September 1998 -

Die ersten Schultage verliefen alles andere als entspannt für die frisch gebackene Schulleiterin. Allein in den ersten drei Tagen konnte Madam Pomfrey drei gebrochene Rippen, einen zusätzlichen großen Zeh und eine Ganzkörperbefiederung verzeichnen. Ein Drittklässler der Hufflepuffs hatte es in Willoughbys Unterricht fertiggebracht, seine Seidenraupe in einen imposanten Schnurrbart zu verwandeln, der jetzt auf seiner Oberlippe festsaß und sich bei jedem Atemzug ringelte; ganz zu schweigen von einem Erstklässler namens Adelphius Wharton, der immer noch auf wundersame Weise mit seinem Kopf in einem Zinnkessel feststeckte.

Seufzend nahm Minerva ihre Lesebrille von der Nase und massierte mit den Fingerknöcheln ihre Schläfen. Der Versuch, eine Bestandsaufnahme aller magischen Artefakte in Dumbledores Hinterlassenschaften zu machen, hatte sie bereits den halben Vormittag gekostet.

„Verflucht sei dein mangelnder Sinn für Ordnung, Albus", murmelte sie ungehalten und warf einen Blick zu dem Portraitgemälde ihres langjährigen Freundes hinüber, der sich, wie so oft, eines ausgiebigen Nickerchens zu erfreuen schien. Sie musste zugeben, die zweidimensionale Version von Albus ersetzte das Original überraschend zufriedenstellend und die nächtlichen Gespräche trösteten sie ungemein über ihre Einsamkeit hinweg.

Gerade wollte sich die Hexe den Inhalt einer kleinen Messingschatulle näher ansehen, als ein mattes bläuliches Licht über ihren Schreibtisch kroch. Funkelnde Smaragde versuchten erstaunt, den Ursprung des Leuchtens auszumachen und stießen auf ein kleines Objekt neben der Wendeltreppe zu den Schulleiterquartieren. Neugierig erhob sich die Schottin von ihrem Lehnstuhl und trat näher. Es handelte sich um eine kopfgroße, durchscheinende Sphäre, die auf einer kristallenen Halterung lag. Mit vor Argwohn zusammengezogenen Brauen zückte Minerva ihren Zauberstab und stupste gegen die Kugel. Sanfte Wellen breiteten sich konzentrisch über ihre Oberfläche aus und ebbten ab, als bestünde sie aus Wasser. Der blaue Schimmer schien von ihrem Zentrum auszugehen, wo sich stetig winzige Luftbläschen bildeten, die aufstiegen und an der Oberfläche zersprangen. Plötzlich fiel aus dem blubbernden Kern ein kleiner runder Kieselstein nach unten und landete sanft auf dem Boden der Sphäre.

 _Was bei Merlins Bart...?_

Misstrauisch beäugte Minerva den Kiesel, unschlüssig, was sie nun tun sollte. Nach einigen Augenblicken kam sie zu dem Ergebnis, dass Albus ihr keine gefährlichen Artefakte hinterlassen würde, ohne diese entsprechend zu sichern. Langsam streckte sie die Hand aus und berührte die Kugel.

Es klopfte leise an der Tür.

„Herein."

Es fühlte sich tatsächlich an, wie kühles Wasser, als ihre Finger die Oberfläche durchstießen. Ein Blick über die Schulter verriet ihr, dass Willoughby soeben das Büro betreten hatte, einen Stapel Pergament fest in seinem behandschuhten Griff.

„Guten Morgen, Minerva. Filius schickt mich mit den Listen der Instandsetzungskosten des Westflügels."

„Besten Dank, Gregorius. Legen Sie sie einfach auf meinen Schreibtisch."

Entschlossen wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Vorhaben zu und hob den kleinen Stein mit Daumen und Zeigefinger an. Er fühlte sich glatt und fest an und begann unter der Berührung zu vibrieren, was als leises Summen an Minervas Ohren drang. Kurzerhand zog sie daran und holte ihn aus der Sphäre.

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen zerriss die Stille und sowohl die Schulleiterin, als auch der Professor für Verwandlung krümmten sich, die Hände über ihre Ohren geschlagen. Der Kiesel fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden, wo er zitternd und plärrend liegenblieb. Mit tränenden Augen und schmerzenden Trommelfellen packte Minerva das Unding und stopfte es zurück in den Wasserball. Erleichterung durchflutete sie, als der schrille Lärm abrupt verstummte.

„Zum Teufel nochmal, was war denn das?"

Willoughbys schmerzlich verzerrtes Gesicht tauchte neben Minerva auf, die sich reflexartig einige Schritte von diesem unsäglichen Gebilde zurückgezogen hatte und es vernichtenden Blicken taxierte.

„Sollte dies eine Ausgeburt von Albus' zweifelhaftem Sinn für Humor sein, so kann er sich äußerst glücklich schätzen, dass er bereits tot ist", entgegnete sie mit mahlenden Kiefern, ein nachdrückliches Pfeifen echote noch immer in ihren Gehörgängen. Willoughby jedoch trat interessiert vor und besah sich das Corpus Delicti* genauer.

„Ah", machte er und seine grauen Augen leuchteten verstehend auf, „ich glaube, ich weiß, was das ist."

„Nun, ich hänge gebannt an ihren Lippen, Gregorius", gab Minerva trocken zurück und ließ mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ihren Zauberstab ungeduldig durch die Finger wirbeln.  
Willoughby räusperte sich und ließ die wässrige Sphäre aus dem Regal gleiten, sodass sie nun in der Luft zwischen ihnen hing.

„Das ist ein Nerodikt**", erklärte der hochgewachsene Zauberer und strich sich über den kastanienbraunen Ziegenbart. „Das von der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe betriebene Wassermenschen-Verbindungsbüro setzt diese Vorrichtung ein, um mit den Wassermenschen zu kommunizieren. Sie werden meist auf einen registrierten Stamm oder ein bestimmtes Habitat sensibilisiert, sodass man gezielt Nachrichten übermitteln kann. Dieses hier", er deutete auf die Kugel zwischen ihnen, „scheint eine Nachricht zu enthalten. Gibt es in der Nähe Wassermenschen?"

„Im Schwarzen See", bestätigte Minerva, den stechend grünen Blick auf das Nerodikt gerichtet. „Bedauerlicherweise habe ich vergleichsweise wenig Kenntnis von Albus' Beziehung zu dem ansässigen Stamm. Zu den wenigen Gelegenheiten, bei denen er mit der Seehäuptlingin gesprochen hat, war ich nie persönlich anwesend. Ihr Name ist Murcus, wenn ich mich recht entsinne."

Ein kurzes Schweigen trat ein, während dessen Willoughby nachdenklich den Kopf neigte, die Hände vor seiner mitternachtsblauen Weste gefaltet und offenbar in Gedanken.

„Wenn diese Nachricht tatsächlich aus dem Schwarzen See stammt, dann sollten Sie sich ihrer annehmen, Minerva", sagte er schließlich mit einem Lächeln und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Sphäre.

„Es ist ganz leicht: Sie müssen nur den Stein berühren und Ihr Ohr an die Kugel legen. Holen Sie ihn bloß nicht heraus, es sei denn, Sie wollen in den Genuss eines Gehörsturzes kommen."

Minerva verzog unwillkürlich das Gesicht bei der Erinnerung an die Kostprobe vor einigen Minuten.

„Die Sprache der Wassermenschen wird oberhalb des Wasserspiegels zur reinsten Folter. Sobald Ihr Ohr jedoch in Kontakt mit dem Wasser kommt, werden Sie die Nachricht verständlich und schmerzfrei hören können."

„Herzlichen Dank für die Lehrstunde, Gregorius", entgegnete Minerva mit leicht gekräuselten Lippen und ließ das Nerodikt mit einer ausladenden Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs zu ihrem Schreibtisch schweben. „Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern."

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Minerva. Ich sehe Sie zum Mittagessen."

Und mit einer höflichen Verbeugung verließ Willoughby das Büro.

Mit zunehmendem Unmut befolgte die Hexe die Anweisungen ihres Gehilfen, nahm den Kieselstein wieder auf und legte ein Ohr an die Kugel. Sofort quollen Wörter in einer fremdartigen melodischen Sprache aus dem Stein hervor, seltsam verzerrt in dem Wasserkörper.

 _Prächtig_ , dachte sie missmutig und zog den Kopf zurück.

Da sie selbst kein Meerisch sprach, blieb ihr scheinbar nichts anderes übrig, als einen Übersetzer um Hilfe zu bitten. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass Wilhelmina Raue-Pritsche im Rahmen ihrer Lehrveranstaltung Pflege magischer Geschöpfe als Additum am Jahresende gelegentlich eine Exkursion auf den Grund des Sees für ihre Schüler anbot, die auf einem entsprechenden Sprachkurs basierte. Unglücklicherweise hatte Minerva jeglichen Kontakt zu ihr verloren, als sie Ende letzten Jahres endgültig in den Ruhestand getreten und von Hagrid abgelöst worden war.

Sie beschloss, einen Aushang für das schwarze Brett aufzusetzen, in dem sie um Informationen zu dieser Veranstaltung bat und schickte zudem eine Eule an das Wassermenschen-Verbindungsbüro, um mehr Informationen über das Nerodikt zu erbitten. Hauptsache, sie musste nicht den Schulbeirat um Hilfe bitten. Cricets wohlwollendes Hamstergesicht hing bereits vor ihrem geistigen Auge und sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Sie würde erst alle verfügbaren Ressourcen ausschöpfen, ehe sie vor dem Schulbeirat in Erscheinung treten würde.

\- xoxox -

\- Freitag, 4. September 1998 -

Als Hermine an diesem Freitagmorgen in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunterstieg, bemerkte sie sogleich die kleine Traube von Gryffindors, die das schwarze Brett belagerten. Harry und Ron, die ebenfalls dort standen, winkten sie gut gelaunt näher.

„Sieh' mal", murmelte Harry und deutete auf das kleine Stück Pergament, welches die feinsäuberliche Handschrift von Professor McGonagall trug, „sie suchen jemanden, der sich mit Meerisch auskennt. Hast du nicht so einen Zusatzkurs bei Raue-Pritsche belegt, Hermine?"

Die junge Frau nickte und besah sich neugierig die Notiz.

„Ich habe Meerisch als Zusatzqualifikation für meinen ZAG in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe belegt", bestätigte sie Harrys Frage. „Jedoch bräuchte ich vermutlich ein bisschen Auffrischung im Dialekt der Selkies."

„Der was?", kam es prompt von Ron, der sich dafür einen tadelnden Hermine-Blick einhandelte. Statt einer Antwort zog sie ihr Exemplar von „Fantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind" aus ihrer Tasche und warf es ihm zu.

„Ich muss jetzt zu Muggelkunde. Wie sehen uns in Rycrofts Unterricht!"

Und mit einem letzten belustigten Blick zurück auf Harry und den verdutzten Ron war sie verschwunden.

\- xoxox -

„Guten Tag, Klasse."

Thomasina Rycroft empfing die Siebtklässler von Gryffindor und Slytherin mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln, als deren erste Unterrichtsstunde dieses Fachs um die Mittagszeit begann.

„Ich freue mich, Sie dieses Jahr im Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten zu dürfen. Bitte schlagen Sie das Handbuch auf Seite 11 auf und lesen Sie das Kapitel über die Abwehr schwarzmagischer Mentaltechniken. Anschließend überlegen Sie sich, wie Sie einen nonverbalen Verwirrfluch unter Berücksichtigung der genannten Punkte abwehren würden."

Eifrig schlugen die Schüler ihre Ausgaben von Nathaniel Briscos „Psychosomatische Defensivpraktiken" auf und begannen, zu lesen.

Zu Hermines Verblüffung war Rycrofts Unterricht besser, als sie erwartet hatte; sie führte ihre Schüler auf experimentelle Art und Weise an den Verwirrfluch und den passenden Gegenfluch heran und verwendete großzügig viel Zeit darauf, die Bewegungsabläufe ausgiebig einstudieren zu lassen. Da der Gegenzauber dem für den Wabbelbeinfluch in den wesentlichen Punkten ähnelte, ließ Rycroft die Schüler zunächst in Paaren damit üben.  
Ron übte mit Neville, während Hermine Harry zum Übungspartner hatte. Trotz Harrys solider theoretischer Grundlage durch die Bücher, die ihm Sirius und Remus einst zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatten, konnte er seiner Freundin nicht mal ansatzweise das Wasser reichen. Von allen Schülern war sie am Ende der Stunde die Einzige, die einen nonverbalen Entwirrzauber hinbekam, was ihr zwanzig Hauspunkte und ein anerkennendes Lächeln von Professor Rycroft einbrachte. Als der Großteil der Klasse aus dem Klassenzimmer strömte, nahm sie Hermine einen Moment beiseite.

„Ich bin beeindruckt, Miss Granger", lobte die Hexe, die ein wenig größer war, als Hermine, und lächelte wieder auf ihre eigene charmante Weise.

„Ich habe bereits von Ihren Fähigkeiten und Ihrem Genie gehört, doch es selbst zu erleben, ist über die Maßen erfrischend."

Hermine errötete, ihre Hände spielten am Gurt ihrer Tasche. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie Harry und Ron, die in Hörweite warteten, die Augen verdrehen und winkte hastig ab.

„Ich habe das Lehrbuch bereits in den Sommerferien gelesen. Es ist in einem interessanten Stil abgefasst, was es mir unmöglich gemacht hat, es aus der Hand zu legen."

Die stahlblauen Augen ihrer Lehrerin weiteten sich ungläubig.

„Sie sind eine bemerkenswerte junge Hexe, Miss Granger. Falls Sie Interesse an weiterführender Lektüre haben" – zwei Köpfe fuhren voll Interesse herum – „besuchen Sie mich doch heute Abend gegen Acht in meinem Büro."

Hermine konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als sie sah, wie ihre beiden Jungs die Münder aufsperrten.

„Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, Professor."

\- xoxox -

Das silberne Mondlicht lag wie dahingegossen in dem breiten Korridor, nur unterbrochen durch die Schatten der Säulen zwischen den hohen Fenstern. Eine graue Tigerkatze strich um die Ecke und tappte lautlos über den erleuchteten Stein, ihre Umrisse grotesk in die Länge gezogen. Die Stille war beinahe vollkommen, Minerva hörte nur ihren eigenen Herzschlag, als sie ihren Rundgang fortsetzte. So mochte sie ihre Streifzüge am liebsten. Die Sperrstunde hatte vor kurzem begonnen und sie hoffte inständig, wenigstens für diese Nacht Ruhe vor Freigängern zu haben.

Als ihre kätzische Gestalt auf leisen Pfoten den fünften Stock des Ostflügels erreichte, konnte sie deutlich das Geräusch zweier Stimmen vernehmen, die aus dem Büro von Thomasina Rycroft drangen. Minerva wollte schon weiterziehen – schließlich zog sie es vor, private Angelegenheiten ihres Personals genau dort zu belassen, wo sie waren, nämlich hinter geschlossener Tür, vor allem im Fall dieser blonden Hexe –, als ihr plötzlich gewahr wurde, dass die zweite der Stimmen Hermine Granger gehörte. Ihre Neugier gewann die Oberhand und unwillkürlich spitzte sie die Ohren.

„... bin mir sicher, es wird Ihnen große Freude bereiten, Hermine."

„Ich kann Ihnen nicht genug danken, Professor!"

„Oh, bitte nennen Sie mich Sina, wir sind doch unter uns!"

Die Tigerkatze rümpfte die Nase und spürte, wie sich ihre Nackenhaare aufstellten. Worum auch immer sich das Gespräch der beiden Frauen drehte, sie schienen sich prächtig zu verstehen.

 _Manche Dinge ändern sich wohl nie_ , dachte sie trocken.

Die charmante und beliebte Professorin war Minerva alles andere als fremd; in ihrer Jugend, als sie beide noch im Ministerium gearbeitet hatten, hatte sie sich zu einer, wenn auch kurzweiligen, Liaison mit der Blondine hinreißen lassen. Sina war attraktiv, talentiert und intelligent und hatte gewusst, was sie wollte. In ihrem jugendlichen Übermut hatte Minerva Anziehung mit echten Gefühlen verwechselt und recht bald festgestellt, dass sie einen Fehler begangen hatte.

Sie hatten die Liebschaft damals einvernehmlich beendet, doch sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Sina nie wirklich damit abgeschlossen hatte. Als diese sich um die freie Lehrstelle in Hogwarts beworben hatte, hatte Minerva in Ermangelung geeigneterer Kandidaten zugestimmt, in der Hoffnung, die alten Zeiten würden das bleiben, was sie waren: Vergangenheit.

Mit ihrer sorglos-bestechlichen Art war es Sina nicht schwergefallen, die Sympathie ihrer Kollegen und auch ihrer Schüler zu gewinnen; allem Anschein nach auch die der jungen Miss Granger.

Doch sobald es um ihre Schützlinge ging, verkörperte Minerva voll und ganz die unerbittliche Löwenmutter. Und dass es sich bei dieser Schülerin auch noch um Hermine handelte, ein Mädchen – _nein, eine junge Frau_ – von sprühender Intelligenz und Hingabe, eine Frau, die sie selbst über die Maßen schätzte, gefiel Minerva ganz und gar nicht.

„Dann also... Sina... danke. Ich wäre gestorben, um dieses Manuskript lesen zu können!"

Schritte ertönten durch das Holz und Minerva zog sich rasch um die Ecke in den nächsten Gang zurück, als die Bürotür aufschwang und der Korridor in goldenes Licht getaucht wurde. Die Silhouetten der beiden erschienen scharf gestochen im Türrahmen. Als sich ihre empfindlichen Augen an das gleißende Licht gewöhnt hatten, erkannte Minerva Hermine als die kleinere von beiden, sie hielt ein Buch in den Armen und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Minerva konnte nicht umhin, zu bemerken, wie sehr sich die junge Hexe im letzten Jahr verändert hatte. Abgesehen von einigen Blicken aus der Ferne hatte sie sie seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren noch definierter, noch ebenmäßiger geworden, ganz zu schweigen von den Konturen ihres Körpers, die in den dunklen Jeans und der taillierten Tweetjacke vorteilhaft zur Geltung kamen.

Konsterniert schüttelte sie ihr Köpfchen und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Gespräch.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, meine Liebe, und außerdem", Rycroft senkte verschwörerisch die Stimme und lehnte sich zu ihrer Schülerin hinüber, „würde ich es sehr begrüßen, wenn Sie mir noch eine Weile erhalten blieben."

Minerva konnte nicht anders, als ihre geschlitzten Pupillen zu verengen, ein seltsamer Stich fuhr durch ihren Brustkorb. Flirtete das Weibsbild etwa mit ihrer Schülerin?

„Selbstverständlich", antwortete Hermine verlegen, ihr Körper verspannte sich leicht, als sie Rycrofts Blick erwiderte.

„Ich sollte jetzt gehen, ich bin sowieso schon zu spät dran."

„Dann begleite ich Sie zu Ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum!", bot Rycroft großzügig an, ihr Gesicht lag im Halbschatten, als sie sich umwandte, um die Tür zu schließen.

Minerva knurrte leise.

 _Was soll das werden? Ein Spaziergang im Mondschein?_

Allein die Vorstellung ließ sie mit ihren Krallen über den Boden scharren.

 _Nicht während meiner Nachtwache._

\- xoxox -

 **A/N:  
* Corpus Delicti (lat.): wörtlich der "Gegenstand des Verbrechens", nur, falls es jemand nicht weiß.  
** Nerodikt: von griech. νερό: Wasser und lat. dicere: sagen. Eine Eigenkreation von mir. :)**


	3. Auf in neue Gefilde

**Kapitel 3 - Auf in neue Gefilde  
**

\- Freitag, 4. September 1998 -

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Thomasina."

Hermine und ihre Professorin wirbelten herum und erblickten zu ihrer Überraschung die Schulleiterin, die am Ende des Korridors stand und zu ihnen herüberblickte.

„Guten Abend, Minerva", entgegnete Rycroft höflich und neigte den Kopf.

„Miss Granger", fuhr die Schulleiterin mit stoischer Miene fort, ihre smaragdgrünen Augen glommen gespenstisch durch das Zwielicht, „sollte, wie Sie wissen, um diese Zeit längst in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum sein".

„Das ist mir bewusst, doch die Zeit vergeht so schnell während erquicklicher Konversation", verteidigte sich die blonde Hexe mit einem schalkhaften Zwinkern.

Hermine überlief ein Schauer, als sich die Schulleiterin mit beinahe raubtierhafter Eleganz näherte, ihre aristokratischen Gesichtszüge verrieten keinerlei Emotionen. Sie wirkte schöner und mächtiger, denn je. Jetzt, wo sie sie sich das erste Mal seit mehreren Monaten wieder persönlich gegenüberstanden, fühlte sich die junge Hexe seltsam unbeholfen und so verharrte sie schweigend, betend, dass ihre zitternden Hände sie nicht verrieten. Wachsam verfolgte sie die stumme Kommunikation, die zwischen den beiden Frauen stattfand.  
Es schien, als kannten sich die beiden Frauen besser, als man erwarten mochte.

„Folgen Sie mir, Miss Granger, ich geleite sie zurück", sagte die ältere Hexe schließlich ruhig, ihr durchdringender Blick ließ jedoch keine Widerrede zu. Rycroft schien zu einem ähnlichen Schluss zu gelangen, denn sie seufzte leise und wandte sich noch einmal an Hermine.

„Dann gute Nacht, Miss Granger."

„Gute Nacht, Professor."

Mit einem letzten Nicken schloss Hermine zu Professor McGonagall auf und sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm.  
Sie liefen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her, nur das Geräusch von Hermines Schritten und das Rascheln von den Roben der Schulleiterin waren in der Stille zu vernehmen.

„Ich gratuliere zu Ihren UTZ-Ergebnissen, Miss Granger."

Die gedämpfte Stimme der Professorin ließ Hermine abermals erschauern.

„Vielen Dank, dass Sie sie mir vorzeitig ermöglicht haben."

Sie warf einen Blick zur Seite und beobachtete die größere Hexe, abwägend, ob sie ihren Gedanken aussprechen sollte. Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Professor?"

Einige Augenblicke verstrichen in Schweigen, ehe die Schottin antwortete.

„Fragen Sie mich noch einmal, wenn ich in den Ruhestand trete, Miss Granger."

Hermine glaubte, die Mundwinkel der älteren Hexe zucken zu sehen, ihr Herz schlug schneller und sie fühlte sich ermutigt, weiterzusprechen.

„Meine Frage war eher auf Ihr persönliches Wohlbefinden bezogen."

Mit gehobener Augenbraue warf die Hexe ihr einen forschenden Seitenblick zu.  
Sie waren in der Mitte eines Korridors stehen geblieben und Professor McGonagall trat an eines der hohen Fenster. Mit unbewegter Miene starrte sie hinaus in die Schwärze der Nacht.

„Das Leben geht weiter, ob wir es wollen oder nicht."

Hinter ihr fühlte Hermine, wie sich ihre Brust bei dem Gewicht dieser Antwort zusammenzog. McGonagall litt. Genauso, wie sie selbst.  
Sie widerstand dem Impuls, sie zu berühren, ihr zu zeigen, dass sie nicht allein war, und trat stattdessen neben sie an das reifüberzogene Glas.

„Manchmal fällt es mir schwer, dies zu realisieren", sagte sie leise und fuhr mit den Fingern abwesend über den abgegriffenen Ledereinband von Rycrofts Buch. Als sie aufblickte, sah sie, dass die Schulleiterin sie betrachtete, ihre feinen Züge ungewöhnlich weich und voller Verständnis.

„Ich vergesse des Öfteren, wie viel Sie durchmachen mussten, Miss Granger. Sie sind noch so jung..."

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um deren Zittern zu kaschieren, und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Ein Teil von ihr wollte der Professorin alles erzählen, sich das Erlebte von der Seele reden, während ein anderer Teil warnend vibrierte und die Worte im Keim erstickte.

 _Als ob sie nichts Besseres zu tun hat, als sich deine Psychosen anzuhören, Granger. Mach dich bloß nicht lächerlich!_

Sie atmete tief durch, ihre mahagonifarbenen Augen fixierten smaragdgrüne.

„Nach dem letzten Jahr mag ich vieles sein, Professor, nur nicht jung."

Sie erschrak beinahe, als sie spürte, wie warme Finger ihre Schulter berührten, und sie umklammerte das Buch vor ihrer Brust fester, als wäre es ein Schutzschild.

„Miss Granger – Hermine."

Die erschütternde Sanftheit der Stimme der Schulleiterin ließ die jüngere Hexe zusammenzucken. Verstört registrierte sie die Wärme, die von der zarten Hand auf ihrer Schulter durch ihre Kleidung und schließlich ihre Haut sickerte, nicht sicher, ob sie sich beruhigt oder aufgewühlt fühlen sollte.

„Ich weiß, Sie sind eine starke, selbstlose junge Frau", fuhr Professor McGonagall fort und Hermine fühlte die Hitze in ihre Wangen steigen, als ihr ein einnehmendes Lächeln zuteilwurde, „und sicherlich hören Sie es nicht gern, wenn Ich Ihnen dies jetzt sage, aber Sie müssen diese Bürde nicht allein tragen."

Langsam setzten sich die beiden Frauen wieder in Bewegung und gingen weiter Richtung Gryffindorturm.

„Ich weiß", murmelte Hermine dumpf, als sie die Treppe zum siebten Stock erreichten und sich an den Aufstieg machten. Ihr war nie aufgefallen, wie geräuschlos sich die ältere Hexe bewegte, und fühlte sich neben ihr vergleichsweise ungraziös. Musste wohl an ihrer Animagus-Persönlichkeit liegen.

„Aber ich habe niemanden mehr, mit dem ich sie teilen könnte. Harry und Ron haben genug eigene Sorgen und meine Eltern... nun ja..."

Das Portrait der Fetten Dame war bereits in Sichtweite, als Professor McGonagall auf einmal anhielt.

„Was ist mit Ihren Eltern, Hermine?"

Die Stille, die auf diese Frage folgte, lastete schwer zwischen ihnen.

„Ich...", Hermine schluckte schwer, „sie..."

 _Verdammt, ich werde jetzt nicht weinen!_

Krampfhaft blinzelte sie die Tränen weg, straffte die Schultern und hob trotzig das Kinn. Das letzte, was sie wollte, war, vor dieser stolzen Frau Schwäche zu zeigen.

„Das ist eine längere Geschichte, Professor."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen, dann nickte die ältere Hexe schließlich, ihre laubgrünen Augen funkelten im Fackelschein.

„Also gut, Hermine", sagte sie, während sie das letzte Stück bis zum Portraitloch zurücklegten und kurz davor anhielten, „Sie sollten sich nun zu Bett begeben. Lassen Sie sich jedoch gesagt sein, dass Sie jederzeit zu mir kommen können, sollte Ihnen der Sinn nach einem Gespräch stehen."

Hermine musste trotz brennender Kehle lächeln.

„Das weiß ich sehr zu schätzen, Professor. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht, Hermine."

Sie drehte sich um und murmelte der Fetten Dame das Passwort zu. Als das Portrait zur Seite schwang, um sie einzulassen, wandte Hermine noch einmal den Kopf, gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie eine graue Tigerkatze um die Ecke verschwand.

\- xoxox -

Einige Wochen sollten vergehen, in denen Hermine das Angebot der Schulleiterin zwar in Erwägung zog, jedoch nicht den Mut fand, es tatsächlich anzunehmen. Die Vorstellung, dass sie Professor McGonagall ihr Herz ausschüttete, der Hexe ihre innersten Gedanken und Gefühle offenbarte, behagte ihr bei Weitem nicht.

Sie war eine erwachsene Frau und würde sich diese Blöße nicht geben, schon gar nicht vor der wohl unerschütterlichsten Person, die sie kannte!

Also widmete sie sich beharrlich ihren Studien.  
Harry und Ron ächzten unter der Last ihrer Hausaufgaben, die die von Hermine noch um ein Vielfaches überstiegen. Zudem nutzten sie jede freie Minute, um für die anlaufende Quidditch-Saison zu trainieren, was ihr ein unverhofftes Maß an einsamen Stunden einbrachte. Diese brachte sie meistens in der Bibiothek oder in Gesellschaft ihrer beiden Freundinnen Ginny und Luna zu, was Hermine für eine Weile von ihren düsteren Gedanken ablenkte.

„Sag' mal, Hermine", durchbrach Ginny eines Nachmittags das einträchtige Schweigen, als sie zusammen mit Hermine einen kleinen Spaziergang über das Schlossgelände unternahm, „was ist da eigentlich noch zwischen meinem Bruder und dir?"

Ihre Freundin antwortete nicht sofort.

„Ginny, ich... weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll..."

„Du magst ihn nur als Freund, hast aber zu viel Angst, ihn zu verletzen", beendete der jüngste Weasleyspross ihren Satz für sie.

Hermine beobachtete verblüfft, wie sie einen kleinen Stein vor sich her kickte.

„Ich bitte dich, das war zu erwarten", kicherte Ginny amüsiert und blickte sie fürsorglich an. „Ron ist ein feiner Kerl, aber nicht der Richtige für dich. Merlin, manchmal denke ich, du solltest dich mit deinen Büchern verloben!"

Zum ersten Mal seit Langem lachte Hermine laut auf und legte einen Arm um ihre Freundin.

„Nimm' dir die Zeit, die du brauchst, aber bitte sag' es ihm", bat diese, als sie zum Schloss zurückkehrten.

Die Ältere von beiden nickte energisch.

„Das werde ich."

\- xoxox -

Da ihre beiden Goldjungen dermaßen viel um die Ohren hatten, unternahm Ron zu Hermines Erleichterung keinen weiteren Annäherungsversuch. Ginny hatte durchsickern lassen, dass sie einfach etwas Zeit brauchte, um sich wieder zu assimilieren, und Harry und Ron ließen sie gewähren. Zudem zog ein neuer Aushang am schwarzen Brett im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum die Aufmerksamkeit aller Siebtklässler auf sich: Der Animagus-Kurs würde im Oktober beginnen, der Eignungstest fand am Montag statt. Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten sich begeistert in die Liste eingetragen und zu Dritt fieberten sie diesem aufregenden Tag entgegen.

\- xoxox -

\- Montag, 5. Oktober 1998 -

Behände durchquerte die silberne Tigerkatze die Eingangshalle und warf im Vorbeigehen einen Blick durch die geöffneten Tore nach draußen in den kalten Oktobernachmittag.

Draußen wirbelte ein kräftiger Wind rote und goldene Blätter über die Ländereien und Fang, der kolossale Saurüde des Wildhüters und Lehrers für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, jagte begeistert den kleinen Wirbeln aus nassem Laub hinterher. Sein Besitzer war gerade damit beschäftigt, einen großen, scheinbar recht schweren Sack zu seiner Hütte zu schleifen, von dessen Inhalt Minerva lieber gar nicht erst erfahren wollte.

Belustigt wandte sich die Animaga* von dem Treiben ab und setzte ihren Weg zum Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung fort. Heute würde sie den Animaguskurs offiziell eröffnen.

Der Andrang bei den Eignungstests war beeindruckend gewesen, doch die Zahl der Kandidaten war bereits im Vorfeld erheblich geschrumpft, als Vielen bewusst wurde, wie beschwerlich die Ausbildung zum Animagus werden würde.  
Zusammen mit dem Ministerium hatte Minerva eine Reihe von Tests entwickelt, die Stärke, Geschick und Persönlichkeit eines jeden Anwärters prüfen sollten. Je nachdem, wie das Ergebnis ausfiel, sollten sie dessen Eignung für diesen Zweig der Verwandlung relativ genau einschätzen können. Am Ende des Tages waren sage und schreibe zwölf geeignete Kandidaten übrig geblieben, die den Kurs in den Weihnachtsferien durchführen würden – sehr viel mehr, als man erwartet hatte.

Der Klassenraum war bereits mit summenden Gesprächen erfüllt, doch es kehrte unmittelbar Ruhe ein, als die Katze herein huschte und sich vor aller Augen in die Schulleiterin zurückverwandelte. Beeindruckte Blicke ruhten auf der hochgewachsenen Hexe, die sich vor ihren Schülern aufbaute und einen nach dem anderen mit funkelnden Augen musterte. Da dies keine gewöhnliche Lehrveranstaltung war, hatte sie ihre üblichen smaragdfarbenen Roben gegen ein nachtschwarzes, weniger ausladendes Gewand getauscht, das nicht nur ihre Bewegungsfreiheit um ein gutes Stück erweiterte, sondern zudem ihre schlanke Silhouette hervorhob.

„Ich bin sehr erfreut, Sie in diesem Kurs begrüßen zu dürfen", begann sie mit erhobener Stimme, in vollem Bewusstsein der Blicke, die sie mit ihrer ungewöhnlich akzentuierten Erscheinung auf sich zog. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie Harry Potters ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck und hätte beinahe gelächelt.

Bei Merlin, sie mochte vielleicht alt sein, aber noch lange keine Greisin!

„Ich hoffe, Sie alle haben den Leitfaden des Ministeriums gelesen", fuhr Minerva fort und studierte aufmerksam die Gesichter der Anwesenden. „Wer kann mir die Grundzüge der animagischen Verwandlung erläutern?"

Eine Hand schoss sofort in die Luft und ihr Blick fiel auf Hermine, die zusammen mit Harry in der ersten Reihe saß. Außer ihr und Potter waren, zu Minervas Genugtuung, noch drei andere Gryffindors anwesend: Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas und Parvati Patil. Ravenclaw wurde durch Luna Lovegood, Sue Li, Cho Chang und Mandy Brocklehurst vertreten. Den Rest bildeten die Hufflepuffs Ernie Macmillan und Megan Jones, die einzige Slytherin im Bunde war Daphne Greengrass.

Den größten Teil des Morgens verbrachte Minerva damit, die Klasse an die historischen Hintergründe, die ministerialen Richtlinien sowie Grundlagen der Methodik heranzuführen. Danach wurde es Zeit für die ersten praktischen Übungen.

Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs ließ sie Tische und Stühle an die Wände rücken und beschwor einen großen Perserteppich auf dem Steinboden. Dann wies Minerva ihre Schüler an, sich in einem Kreis darauf niederzulassen, während sie selbst sich an der Stirnseite des Zimmers positionierte.

„Die animagische Verwandlung erfordert viel Geduld und Fingerspitzengefühl. Es wird noch einiges an Zeit vergehen, bevor Sie bereit sind. Der Impuls muss Ihrem innersten Bewusstsein entspringen, deswegen werden wir uns als Erstes dem Zugang zu dieser Region Ihres Geistes widmen."

Die anwesenden Ravenclaws tauschten beschwingte Blicke, während hingegen die meisten Gryffindors missmutig die Schultern hängen ließen, was Minervas Mundwinkel abermals zucken ließ.

Geduld hatte noch nie zu den Tugenden der Söhne und Töchter Godric Gryffindors gezählt.

„Versuchen Sie nun Folgendes", erklärte sie ruhig und schritt langsam um die im Schneidersitz hockenden Schüler herum, „schließen Sie die Augen und atmen Sie tief ein. Halten Sie einen Moment inne, fühlen Sie ihren Herzschlag und versuchen Sie, ihn im Geiste zu verlangsamen, dann atmen Sie aus. Fahren Sie fort, horchen Sie währenddessen in sich hinein. Versuchen Sie, sich vorzustellen, Ihr Herz sei der Mittelpunkt ihres Körpers und Sie wollten alles, was außerhalb davon liegt, hineinziehen. Das sollte für den Anfang genügen."

Eifrig machten sich die jungen Frauen und Männer daran, ihrer Aufforderung nachzukommen und Stille senkte sich über das Klassenzimmer.

\- xoxox -

\- Donnerstag, 8. Oktober 1998 -

„Mr. Thomas, versuchen Sie nicht, Ihre Verwandlung bewusst zu erzwingen", durchbrach die barsche Stimme von Professor McGonagall Hermines Konzentration. Seit vier Tagen übte der Kurs nun die Initialisierung der Verwandlung, die sich, zu Hermines größtem Unmut, als haarsträubend schwierig erwies. Bisher war es noch keinem Einzigen von ihnen gelungen, auch nur einen kleinen Zeh zucken zu lassen, ausgenommen einen verzweifelten Versuch seitens Ernie Macmillans, der sich um ein Haar in einen Laubfrosch verzaubert hätte, wäre Minerva nicht rechtzeitig eingeschritten. Es hatte geschlagene zehn Minuten gedauert, bis das Gelächter im Raum abgeebbt war, da der arme Tölpel immer noch hin und wieder krampfhaft die Backen aufblies.

„Bedenken Sie, dass Sie Ihre Animagus-Gestalt nicht beeinflussen können", rief die Hexe ihnen immer und immer wieder in Erinnerung. „Sollten Sie versuchen, ihre Magie in die Form einer herkömmlichen Transfiguration zu zwängen, kann dies fatale Folgen haben: denn wenn Sie sich in ein Tier verwandeln, nehmen Sie mit dessen Körper auch seinen Geisteszustand an. Sie werden nicht mehr in der Lage sein, die Verwandlung rückgängig zu machen."

Hermine öffnete die Augen einen Spalt breit und sah die elegante Gestalt Professor McGonagalls vorüberschreiten, ihre grünen Augen funkelten im Schein der Kerzen, die den Raum mit ihrem sanften Licht erleuchteten.

Und wieder einmal wunderte sie sich, wie es diese Frau geschafft hatte, ihre Anmut und Grazie all die Jahre über vor ihr zu verbergen.

„Ich glaube, ich habe vorhin etwas gespürt", erzählte Harry gerade aufgeregt, als er, zusammen mit Hermine und Ginny, an diesem Donnerstagabend zum Abendessen in die Große Halle schlenderte.

„Tatsächlich?", erwiderte Hermine mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, als sie sich am Gryffindortisch niederließen. „Bist du sicher, dass es nicht dein Magen gewesen ist?"

Dieser verlangte just in diesem Moment lautstark nach Aufmerksamkeit und die drei brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Das Abendessen verlief fröhlich, Ginny präsentierte ihnen stolz ihre neuste Errungenschaft von „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze": einen Frisuren-Zauber, mit dem sie Länge, Ausbildung und Farbe ihrer Haare verändern konnte, solange sie ihn bei sich trug. Zwischen zwei begeisterten Vorführungen des Rotschopfs lenkte Hermine ihren Blick flüchtig zum Lehrertisch.

Der Unterricht bei Professor McGonagall hatte sie in eine seltsame Stimmung versetzt. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben vermochte es Hermine nicht, eine Aufgabe zügig zu lösen und diese Erkenntnis ließ sie beinahe an die Decke fahren.  
Abends, wenn Harry und Ron ihre Hausaufgaben erledigten, schlich sie sich heimlich davon und suchte sich ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Zwar hätte sie den Raum der Wünsche vorgezogen, doch derzeit wusste niemand, ob dieser tatsächlich noch existierte. Während der Schlacht um Hogwarts hatte Goyle den Raum mit seinem magischen Dämonsfeuer in die Luft gejagt und seitdem war niemand in der Lage gewesen, ihn zu öffnen. Hermine vermutete, dass er nicht endgültig verloren war, doch bisher hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie sie es herausfinden könnte.

So verschanzte sie sich also Abend für Abend in einem Klassenraum und wiederholte unermüdlich die Übungen, die Professor McGonagall ihnen aufgetragen hatte. Doch jedes Mal, wenn sie sich an der Schwelle zu einer Art meditativer Trance wiederfand, holte sie ein dumpfes Stechen in ihrem linken Unterarm in die Realität zurück. Die alte Wunde, die ihr Bellatrix Lestrange im vergangenen März auf dem Landsitz der Malfoys zugefügt hatte, war wider Erwarten noch immer nicht verheilt und rief sich der jungen Frau nicht nur durch ihre äußere Erscheinung zurück in Erinnerung.

 _Schlammblut_.

Als wäre es nicht genug, dass Hermine jeden Tag aufs Neue den Anblick des hässlichen Wortes ertragen musste, brachen die Schnittwunden des Öfteren auf und trübten jeglichen Versuch, sich auf ihr Innerstes zu konzentrieren. Es fühlte sich an, als blockierte etwas den Magiefluss, der durch ihren Körper zirkulierte.

Frustration ergriff von ihr Besitz, Abend für Abend kehrte sie erfolglos in ihren Schlafsaal zurück und vergrub sich verbittert in ihren Büchern.

Die Vorstellung, ihre verehrte Professorin zu enttäuschen, ließ sie langsam, aber sicher verzweifeln.

\- xoxox -

 **A/N:  
*Ich habe mich dazu entschieden, für weibliche Animagi das Wort "Animaga" zu benutzen, da es mir grammatikalisch besser gefällt, als die männliche Form.**


	4. Nächtliche Geständnisse

**Kapitel 4 - Nächtliche Geständnisse  
**

\- Freitag, 23. Oktober 1998 -

Saß Hermine nicht gerade des Nachts über ihren Büchern oder versuchte vergeblich, ihr Animagustraining fortzuführen, plagten sie die Dämonen ihrer Erinnerung. Eines Nachts träumte Hermine, sie flöge über einen dunklen Wald, immer in eine bestimmte Richtung, das hohe, grausame Lachen von Bellatrix Lestrange verfolgte sie immerzu. Es kam näher, jagte ihr Todesangst ein, doch je schneller sie flog, desto endloser schien sich das Meer aus Baumwipfeln auszudehnen. Plötzlich tauchte das Gesicht der Todesserin direkt vor ihr auf, mit einem wahnsinnigen Kreischen hob sie den Zauberstab und deutete auf Hermine. Panisch versuchte sie, ihren Flug zu verlangsamen, doch ihre Glieder wollten nicht gehorchen. Ein Lichtblitz schoss direkt auf sie zu, fauchte geradewegs durch ihre Brust und ließ das Gefieder ihrer Schwingen in einer dichten Wolke davonstieben. Schmerz schoss durch ihren Körper, sie sackte in die Tiefe und fiel in bedrohliche Schwärze...

Mit einem erstickten Schrei fuhr sie aus dem Schlaf, kalter Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn und warme, salzige Rinnsale flossen über ihre Wangen. Schwer atmend setzte sie sich auf, konnte nicht anders, als bei der Erinnerung an die Folter durch Bellatrix im vergangenen Frühjahr leise zu wimmern. Mit tränenverhangenem Blick vergewisserte sie sich, dass der Stillezauber noch wirkte und die anderen Mädchen in ihrem Schlafsaal fest schliefen, dann schlang sie bebend die Arme um sich und verfluchte ihre eigene Schwäche.

Plötzlich fiel ihr Blick im Halbdunkel auf eine silberne Tigerkatze, die auf ihrer Bettkante saß und sie musterte. Die viereckigen Muster um ihre glühenden Augen ließen keinen Zweifel daran, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte.

 _Verdammt, auch das noch..._

Hastig wischte Hermine mit einem Ärmel ihres Pyjamas über ihr Gesicht und zwang sich, ruhig zu atmen. Unwillig, sich ihre Schmach anmerken zu lassen, starrte sie mit heißen Wangen zurück.

Professor McGonagall beobachtete sie einen schier endlosen Moment lang aus ihren geweiteten Pupillen, dann erhob sich die Animaga und sprang mit einem eleganten Satz zu Boden. Sie stapfte geräuschlos Richtung Tür, dort verharrte sie und wandte ihr Köpfchen wieder Hermine zu, ehe sie verschwand. Seufzend folgte diese dem Wink ihrer Schulleiterin und brach mit einer Handbewegung den Zauber. Leise schlüpfte sie in ihre Pantoffeln und warf sich einen Morgenmantel über.

Als sie die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunterstieg, wartete die Hexe bereits vor dem Kamin, in dem die Reste der Glut vor sich hin knisterten. Unsicher trat Hermine näher, ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als die Professorin sich zu ihr umwandte und ihr direkt in die Augen blickte.

„Setzen Sie zu mir, Hermine."

Sie nahmen auf einer der Couchen vor dem Kamin Platz, sodass die letzte Wärme des Feuers über ihre Gesichter strich.

„Nun", sagte die ältere Frau mit milder, aber resoluter Stimme, und umfasst Hermines kühle Hände mit ihren eigenen, „die zahlreichen Schweigezauber in Ihrem Schlafsaal sind mir nicht verborgen geblieben. Möchten Sie mir nicht erzählen, was Sie des Nachts umtreibt?"

Hermine zögerte, den Blick auf ihre verbundenen Hände gerichtet. Die Berührung, die sie teilten, war zart und fragil, sie enthielt keine Forderung, sondern vielmehr ein Angebot.  
Mit glasigen Augen nickte sie, doch der dicke Klumpen in ihrem Hals vereitelte jeden Versuch, zu sprechen.

Ein ungewolltes Schluchzen entschlüpfte ihrer Kehle und erneut spürte sie heiße Tränen in ihre Augen treten. Sie spürte das vertraute Ziehen des Apparierens und als sie sich umblickte, war der rotgoldene Gemeinschaftsraum von einem geräumigen Zimmer in Grün- und Erdtönen abgelöst worden.

 _Schulleiterin von Hogwarts zu sein, hat eindeutig seine Vorteile._

Schwere, dunkelgrüne Samtvorhänge zierten die hohen Spitzbogenfenster zu ihrer Rechten, direkt vor ihr prasselte ein behagliches Kaminfeuer und ein Blick nach links offenbarte eine beeindruckende Bücherwand, vor der ein kunstvoll verzierter Schreibtisch aus Eichenholz stand. Hermine konnte trotz ihres aufgewühlten Geistes nicht umhin, die ausgefallene, aber sehr geschmackvolle Einrichtung zu bewundern. Ihr fiel auf, dass es hier keine Gemälde gab – vermutlich, um neugierige Besucher fernzuhalten –, dafür hing über dem Kamin ein großer, reich verzierter Gobelin, der ein mittelalterliches Motiv mit mehreren Hexen, Zauberern und magischen Kreaturen, wie Einhörnern oder Greifen zeigte. Über dem Treiben schwebte ein leuchtend roter Phönix.

„Ich dachte mir, Sie fühlten sich an einem ungestörteren Ort wohler", drang eine ruhige Stimme an ihr Ohr und ließ Hermine aufblicken. Sie war so fasziniert von dem Wandteppich gewesen, dass sie für einen Moment vergessen hatte, dass sie nicht allein war. Sie fand sich und die Schulleiterin auf einer barock anmutenden Chaiselongue sitzen, die mit einem niedrigen Beistelltisch um den Kamin gruppiert war, ihre Hände waren noch immer miteinander verflochten.

„Möchten Sie einen Tee mit mir trinken, Hermine?"

Erleichtert, dass sie sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte, nickte Hermine und lehnte sich in die Polster zurück.

„Sehr gern, Professor."

Unergründliche grüne Augen taxierten schokoladenbraune, bevor sich die ältere Hexe erhob und durch eine Tür zu ihrer Rechten verschwand. 

\- xoxox-

„Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass Sie mich außerhalb des offiziellen Rahmens bei meinem Vornamen nennen", sagte Minerva ernst, als sie ein Tablett mit zwei dampfenden Bechern und einem Teller mit Ingwerkeksen und Schokolade auf dem Tischchen vor dem Kamin abstellte, ihr Blick implizierte Respekt und Wertschätzung.

„Sie sind nicht länger offiziell meine Schülerin und ich kann und möchte Sie als keine geringere, sondern als ebenbürtige Hexe ansehen. Sie sind den meisten Ihrer Altersgenossen um so Vieles an Lebenserfahrung voraus, dass es vermutlich für zwei Leben reichen würde."

Die junge Frau zu ihrer Linken lächelte schwach, doch die Freude über das Gesagte war ihr deutlich anzusehen.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre", erwiderte Hermine und neigte scheu den Kopf, „und ein Vergnügen, Minerva."

Zufrieden reichte Minerva ihr eine Tasse Jasmintee, ehe sie sich wieder auf den Ursprung ihres Beisammenseins besann.

„Also, möchten Sie mir erzählen, wovon Ihre Albträume handeln?"

Sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie die jüngere Hexe in sich zusammenfiel und bekümmert in ihren Becher starrte. Doch dann holte sie tief Luft und begann zu sprechen.

Sie erzählte Minerva alles: von ihren Eltern, welche sie ihrer Erinnerungen an ihre einzige Tochter beraubt und sie nach Australien dirigiert hatte, um sie zu schützen; davon, dass sie vom Ministerium Nachricht über deren Ermordung erhalten hatte. Sie berichtete von ihrer Jagd nach Horkruxen und ihrer Reise durch Britannien. Minerva unterbrach sie nur selten, um etwas zu fragen, die meiste Zeit über hörte sie aufmerksam zu und ließ Hermine reden. Viele Dinge, wie etwa ihren Einbruch bei Gringotts, hatte Minerva seinerzeit aus dem _Tagespropheten_ erfahren, doch sie hatte nie die ganze Geschichte zu hören bekommen. Mit jedem neuen Detail wuchs ihre Bestürzung über die Schwere der Last, die Albus den drei jungen Gryffindors hinterlassen hatte, und sie begann, sich Vorwürfe zu machen.

Sie hätte doch ahnen müssen, was da vor sich ging!  
Doch wie hätte sie helfen können, ohne das Trio in noch größere Gefahr zu bringen? 

\- xoxox-

\- Samstag, 24. Oktober 1998 -

Es war bereits nach Mitternacht, als Hermine verstummte, erschöpft und heiser, doch um ein Vielfaches befreiter. Wohlige Wärme umfing sie unter der Strickdecke, die Minerva für sie beschworen hatte, und sie schlüpfte aus den Ärmeln ihres Morgenmantels. Ein leichtes Ziepen auf ihrem linken Unterarm ließ sie den Blick senken und sie bemerkte missmutig, dass die Wundmale wieder einmal aufgebrochen waren und getrocknetes, dunkles Blut ihren Ärmel zierte. Rasch versuchte sie, ihren Arm unter der Decke zu verstecken, doch es war bereits zu spät.

„Hermine, was ist mit Ihrem Arm?"

Minervas kristallener Blick durchdrang sie bis aufs Innerste, sodass sie mit klopfendem Herzen ihren Unterarm wieder hervorzog.

„Sie erinnern sich, wie ich von unserer Gefangenschaft auf dem Anwesen der Malfoys erzählt habe?", fragte sie mit leiser Stimme, den Blick nun stur auf die Hände in ihrem Schoß gerichtet.

Auf das bestätigende Brummen hin stieß sie bebend den Atem aus und zupfte an einem Fleck herum, krampfhaft bemüht, die nächsten Worte über ihre Lippen zu zwingen.

„Bellatrix... sie...hat versucht, an Informationen über ihr Verlies in Gringotts zu kommen..."

 _Nicht weinen, bloß nicht weinen!_

„Sie... sie..."

„Ich bitte Sie, sagen Sie mir, was geschehen ist, _caile*_!"

Der schottische Akzent, der in der Stimme ihrer Professorin mitschwang, ließ sie endlich aufblicken. Minervas erlesene Gesichtszüge waren gezeichnet von Furcht, was sie bei der sonst so verschlossenen Frau das letzte Mal während der Schlacht von Hogwarts gesehen hatte.

Statt zu antworten, hielt Hermine stumm ihren Blick, streckte den linken Arm aus und zog mit einer einzigen Bewegung den Ärmel zurück. Sie wollte das Mal nicht ansehen, als Minervas Augen zu dem Wort wanderten, das Bellatrix in ihre Haut eingeritzt hatte.

 _Schlammblut._

Hermine beobachtete, wie verschiedenste Emotionen über das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers huschten – Schock, Abscheu und schließlich blanke Wut – und sie wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Die nächsten Worte drangen beinahe nicht an ihre Ohren.

„ _Mo thruaigh mise**_..."

Beschämt zog sie an dem Stoff, um ihre Schande zu verbergen, doch warme Finger schlossen sich plötzlich um ihr Handgelenk und zogen sie in eine feste Umarmung. Zuerst erstarrte sie, dann ließ sie sich fallen, zu ausgelaugt, um die schwelenden Tränen zurückzuhalten, und saugte den Trost und die Wärme, die sie bei der Anderen fand, in sich auf. Schluchzend legte sie die Arme um die schlanke Taille der Anderen, während sanfte Finger über ihr störrisches Haar streichelten. Ihr Innerstes beruhigte sich allmählich und sie fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit langem geborgen.

Als das letzte salzige Nass versiegt war, umfasste Minerva sacht das Kinn der jungen Frau und brachte sie dazu, in ihre Augen zu sehen.

„Hermine..."

Dieses eine Wort reichte aus, um Hermines gesamten Körper erzittern zu lassen. Sie schluckte schwer, unfähig den Blick abzuwenden.

„Sie hat mich mit dem _Cruciatus_ -Fluch gefoltert. Viele Male."

Die Worte brannten wie Säure in ihrer Kehle, doch sie musste sie loswerden, sie weit von sich speien und nie wieder in den Mund nehmen.

„Sie achtete stets darauf, dass ich bei Bewusstsein blieb, doch ich gab nicht nach. Schließlich griff sie sich wutentbrannt einen Dolch und schrie, ich solle mich jeden Tag aufs Neue daran erinnern, wo mein Platz ist."

Das blutrote Wort lag nun zwischen den beiden Frauen, feucht glitzernd und hässlich schwarz umrändert. Der qualvolle Ausdruck auf Minervas Gesicht ließ Hermines Herz schwer werden. Um nichts in der Welt hatte sie der Frau, die sie so sehr schätzte, Kummer bereiten wollen.

„Verzeihen Sie mir, Hermine, aber ich finde keine Worte", sagte die Hexe leise, Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augenwinkeln. Sie senkte den Blick auf die offenen Wunden, die rechte Hand darüber ausgefächert. Ein leichtes Ziehen fuhr durch das wunde Fleisch und ließ die junge Frau zusammenzucken.

„Es ist ein Fluch", stellte Minerva fest, ihr aufmerksamer Blick kreuzte den Hermines.

„Die Wunde verheilt nicht?"

„Nein. Oft habe ich Schmerzen, aber seit Bellatrix' Tod ist es besser geworden. Doch wenn es tatsächlich ein magisches Wundmal ist", sagte sie leise und Hoffnung stieg in ihrer Brust auf, „dann könnte es möglicherweise erklären, weshalb ich mich des Öfteren so... seltsam fühle."

Die Intensität, mit der Minerva sie musterte, war beinahe unerträglich, doch Hermine brachte es nicht über sich, ihr von ihren zahlreichen Fehlschlägen ihres Trainings oder den gehäuften defätistischen Anwandlungen in den vergangenen Monaten zu erzählen. Schlimm genug, dass sie einen ihrer Albträume miterlebt hatte.

Stille senkte sich über die beiden Frauen.

Langsam ließ die Schottin ihre Hände los und Hermine verspürte ein seltsames Gefühl von Verlust.

„Ich denke, Sie sollten jetzt etwas schlafen, Hermine", schlug Minerva mit sanfter Stimme vor, erhob sich und hielt der Jüngeren zuvorkommend die Hand entgegen. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln ergriff Hermine diese eleganten Finger und fühlte sich sofort wieder besänftigt.

„Sie dürfen gern das Gästequartier benutzen. Ich kann Sie natürlich wieder in Ihrem Schlafsaal absetzen, doch ich habe das Gefühl, dass Ihnen ein wenig Abgeschiedenheit guttäte."

Überrascht blickte Hermine auf.

„Danke, Minerva", flüsterte sie und drückte die Hand der Hexe. Sie fühlte sich verstanden und geschätzt, als sie durch eine Seitentür in die Besuchergemächer geführt wurde, die zwar nicht so geräumig, jedoch nicht weniger stilvoll eingerichtet waren.

„Gute Nacht, Hermine."

Hermine konnte nicht anders, als das Lächeln zu erwidern, bevor die Hexe sie allein ließ. 

\- xoxox-

Seufzend lehnte sich Minerva am Studiertisch ihrer persönlichen Bibliothek zurück, nahm die viereckigen Brillengläser von der Nase und rieb sich die Augen.

Seit knapp einer Stunde grub sie sich bereits durch abgewetzte Folianten, auf der Suche nach schwarzmagischen Zehrflüchen. Da sie glücklicherweise die Symptome in Hermines Fall bereits kannte, wurde sie schließlich in Ardestan Amajgars „Dunkle Flüche des 18. Jahrhunderts" fündig. Dort waren einige Varianten von Flüchen aufgelistet, mit deren Hilfe man Energie aus Materie ziehen konnte; zwei davon wurden auch im Zusammenhang mit der Anwendung bei Lebewesen beschrieben. Der hässlichere von beiden, ein Körperzehrfluch, kam in seinem äußeren Erscheinungsbild dem in Hermines Arm sehr nah: verhinderte Wundheilung, kontinuierlicher Schmerz. Sie überflog den Absatz und erfuhr zu ihrem Entsetzen, dass dieser Fluch den Wirkenden befähigte, dem Opfer so über einen längeren Zeitraum Lebenskraft entziehen, was gegebenenfalls zum Tod führen konnte. Die psychologische Komponente wurde nur unzureichend beschrieben, jedoch ließen die wenigen Hinweise beunruhigende Auswirkungen vermuten. Um den Fluch zu brechen, bedurfte es unter anderem einer Formel, die jedoch zu Minervas Bedauern nicht explizit erwähnt wurde. Nichtsdestotrotz war sie fest entschlossen, den Fluch von Hermine zu nehmen, koste es, was es wolle. Mit neuem Tatendrang zog sie einen Bogen Pergament zu sich heran, tauchte ihren Adlerfederkiel in das Tintenfass und begann, sich Notizen zu machen.

Ein Geräusch an der Tür ließ die Hexe aufblicken und ein unfreiwilliges Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie Hermine eintreten sah. Sie trug die Strickdecke von vorhin unter dem Arm und trat schüchtern näher.

„Verzeihen Sie bitte die Störung, ich konnte nicht schlafen."

Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete sie der jungen Frau, Platz zu nehmen, während sie mit kratzender Feder ihre bisherigen Recherchen und Lösungsansätze zu Papier brachte.

„Da geht es Ihnen scheinbar wie mir."

Lächelnd ließ sich Hermine auf der Chaiselongue vor dem Kamin nieder, die Decke lag über ihrer schlanken Figur und sie nahm sich einen Ingwerkeks.

Eine Weile verstrich in behaglichem Schweigen, während nur das Knistern des Feuers und das Kratzen des Federkiels den Raum erfüllten. Als die Schulleiterin einen Blick zum Kamin warf, spielte ein zärtliches Lächeln um ihre Lippen. Die junge Frau lag ausgestreckt auf der Liege, ihre Brust hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig. In ihrem entspannten Gesicht spiegelte sich tiefer Frieden. Mit einem leisen Seufzen riss sie sich von dem Anblick los, erhob sich und löschte das Licht.

\- xoxox-

 **A/N:  
*** _ **caile**_ **: gälisch für "Mädchen", "Mädel"  
**** _ **Mo thruaigh mise**_ **: gälisch für "Oh mein Gott!", "Ach je!"**


	5. Ein alter Fluch

**Hallo, Ihr Lieben,**

 **ich freue mich riesig, dass Euch meine Geschichte gefällt und danke Euch für die lieben Reviews!**

 **Weiter geht's mit dem nächsten Kapitel, viel Spaß beim Lesen! :-)**

 **LG**

\- xoxox -

 **Kapitel 5 - Ein alter Fluch  
**

\- Donnerstag, 29. Oktober 1998 -

Etwa eine Woche nach dem nächtlichen Intermezzo in den Gemächern der Schulleiterin ereilte Hermine Minervas kleiner Waldkauz mit der Bitte, sich in ihrem Büro einzufinden. Zwar hatte Professor Rycroft sie für heute Abend erneut zum Tee eingeladen, doch sie entschied, dass dieses Treffen warten konnte. Eilig schickte sie eine Entschuldigung per Eule zu der Lehrerin und machte sich an diesem Donnerstag nach Zauberkunst auf den Weg. Seltsamerweise freute sie der Gedanke, wieder Zeit mit ihrer Hauslehrerin verbringen zu können, mehr, als sie erwartet hätte.

Der Wasserspeier ließ sie nach den Worten „ _Fiat lux*_ " bereitwillig ein und so klopfte die junge Frau kurz darauf nervös an die Tür. Knarrend gab diese von selbst den Blick auf eine beeindruckende Ansammlung von Büchern frei.

„Treten Sie ein, Hermine", erklang eine vertraute Stimme, die ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Minerva trat mit funkelndem Blick hinter ihrem Schreibtisch hervor und bedeutete ihr, näherzutreten. Gemeinsam ließen sie sich auf einem kleinen Zweisitzer in der Nähe der mittlerweile geschlossenen Tür nieder und Minerva schenkte ihr eine Tasse köstlich duftenden Tees ein.

„Sie fragen Sich sicher, weshalb ich Sie herbestellt habe. Nun", fuhr die Hexe auf Hermines gespanntes Nicken hin fort, „ich glaube, ich habe einen Weg gefunden, den Fluch zu lösen."

„Wirklich?", japste Hermine atemlos und hätte beinahe ihren Tee verschüttet.

Leuchtend grüne Augen beobachteten die junge Frau amüsiert.

„Ich musste meine zweifelhaftesten Beziehungen zur Mysteriumsabteilung spielen lassen, um an die Aufzeichnungen zu gelangen. Die _Unsäglichen_ sind ausgesprochen zähe Verhandlungspartner."

„Sie verfügen, wie es scheint, über sehr überzeugende Argumente", entgegnete die junge Frau schmunzelnd, was ihr einen wachsamen Blick einbrachte. Minervas Lächeln wurde eine Spur breiter.

„Ich bekomme für gewöhnlich, was ich will."

Hermine, die soeben von ihrem Gebräu genippt hatte, verschluckte sich heftig und musste husten. Beklommen spähte sie über den Rand ihrer Tasse, nur um in zwei lebendige Smaragde zu starren. Sie spürte, wie sie errötete.

„Davon bin ich überzeugt."

Rasch versuchte sie, ihre Befangenheit mit einem weiteren Schluck Tee zu überspielen und sah zu, wie Minerva ihren Zauberstab zog, ihre Miene war ernst geworden.

„Um den Fluch zu brechen, bedarf es einer Zauberformel sowie einiger Tropfen Blutes", sagte sie und erhob sich elegant von ihrem Platz.

Sie bedeutete Hermine, die sie skeptisch beäugte, zu ihr zu treten.

„Blut?"

Minerva nickte knapp.

„Es handelt sich hierbei um einen schwarzmagischen Blutfluch. Er wurde in Blut gewunden und kann daher nur mit Blut gebrochen werden."

Mit wachsender Furcht sah Hermine zu ihrer Lehrerin auf. Der Ausdruck auf deren Gesicht gab ihr Rätsel auf.

„Man spricht die Formel und überführt es an der verfluchten Stelle in den Blutkreislauf. An diesem Punkt muss ich Sie warnen: es wird schmerzvoll werden. Diese Art von Magie ist unberechenbar und äußerst gefährlich. Ich bin jedoch überzeugt, dass es gelingen wird."

Entschlossen krempelte Hermine den linken Ärmel hoch und atmete tief durch.

„Ich tue alles, was nötig ist."

Minerva sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Mitgefühl und Stolz an, ehe sie einen kurzen, reich verzierten Dolch heraufbeschwor. Hermine streckte die Hand danach aus, doch die ältere Frau schüttelte sanft den Kopf.

„Vergaß ich, zu erwähnen, dass es fremdes Blut sein muss?"

„Allerdings!" rief Hermine entsetzt und starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen auf den Dolch in Minervas Fingern. „Minerva, ich will nicht, dass ..."

Bevor sie ihren Satz beenden konnte, blitzte der Stahl auf und auf dem hellen Unterarm der Schottin glitzerte tiefrotes Blut, genau an der Stelle, wo sich das verhasste Wort über Hermines Arm zog. Die Form war dem „S" von „Schlammblut" nachempfunden.

„Es muss an derselben Stelle entnommen werden", erklärte sie ruhig und überging den blanken Horror in Hermines Gesicht. Sie ließ ein paar Blutstropfen vor sich in der Luft schweben, ihre Miene starr vor Anspannung. „Sind Sie bereit?"

Die junge Frau rang sich ein stummes Nicken ab und streckte den Arm aus. Mit einer kleinen abrupten Bewegung deutete der Ebenholzstab auf die oszillierenden Tröpfchen.

„ _Cruorem immolo.**_ "

Die Flüssigkeit leuchtete hell auf und verfärbte sich tiefschwarz. Auf Minervas Wink hin waberte die Masse hinunter auf Hermines Arm und in den ersten Buchstaben.

„ _Pactum rescindo.***_ "

Ein glühend heißer Schmerz rauschte durch die Adern der jungen Frau, als die Tropfen ihre Haut durchdrangen, und sie schnappte nach Luft. Es war, als würde die Haut erneut von kaltem Stahl durchstoßen. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen versuchte sie, ihre rasenden Gedanken beisammen zu halten und geriet dabei ins Schwanken.

„Ich bin untröstlich, meine Liebe", Minervas Gesicht war von Bedauern verdüstert, als sich ihre Blicke trafen, „doch wir müssen diesen Prozess für jeden Buchstaben wiederholen." 

\- xoxox -

Unendlich niedergeschlagen führte Minerva die Prozedur fort, Buchstaben für Buchstaben schnitt sie in ihren Arm, ließ ihr Blut auf das verfluchte Gegenstück von Hermine wandern und sie verwünschte den Tag, an dem dieser Abschaum von Zaubererblut namens Bellatrix Black das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte.

Hermines Körper bebte in zunehmendem Maße, Krämpfe schüttelten die junge Hexe und zwangen sie in die Knie. Am liebsten hätte Minerva den Fluch einfach abgebrochen, doch sie wusste, dass die Folgen unvorhersehbar wären.

Beim vorletzten Buchstaben unterdrückte Hermine ein gurgelndes Keuchen, Tränen quollen aus ihren glühenden Rehaugen, als ihr Körper unkontrolliert zu zittern begann. Beide Hexen waren mittlerweile ob der Anstrengung zu Boden gesunken und saßen jetzt auf den Stufen zu Minervas Schreibtisch. Die Schnitte auf ihrem Unterarm brannten zwar, doch Minerva wusste, dass sie nichts im Vergleich zu den Qualen sein mussten, die Hermine gerade durchlebte. Sie wagte nicht, sich auszumalen, was schmerzvoller wäre: der physische Schmerz oder die Erinnerung.

„Du machst das sehr gut, Liebes", flüsterte sie, unfähig, den Blick von dem Gesicht der jüngeren Frau abzuwenden, die Agonie in ihren Zügen, Schrecken und Schönheit im ewigen Kampf, brach ihr beinahe das Herz. Hermine lag ausgestreckt auf dem Rücken, die rechte Hand um den verfluchten Arm geklammert, um ihn ruhig zu halten.

Bevor der Mut sie verließ, grub Minerva die letzten Schnitte in ihren Arm und führte die Beschwörung aus.

Ein Ruck ging durch den zarten Körper, einen Moment lang geschah nichts. Dann bog die junge Frau mit einem gequälten Röcheln ihr Rückgrat durch und kollabierte bewusstlos auf dem Steinboden.

„ _A Dhia*°_! Hermine!"

Blanke Panik stieg in der älteren Frau auf, sie stürzte hinüber und suchte nach einem Puls. Erleichterung durchflutete sie, als sie den schwachen, aber stetigen Herzschlag erfühlen konnte. Sie war zwar bewusstlos, aber wohlauf.

Sanft strich sie eine Haarsträhne aus dem reglosen Gesicht, ehe, sie die Hand nach dem verletzten Arm ausstreckte und die Wundmale untersuchte. Sie schaffte es nicht, das breite Lächeln zurückzuhalten, das sich auf ihre Miene geschlichen hatte.

Der Fluch war verschwunden.

\- xoxox -

\- Freitag, 30. Oktober 1998 -

Als Hermine zu sich kam, fühlte sie sich, als hätte eine Horde Thestrale auf ihrer Brust Walzer getanzt. Hinter ihren Schläfen hämmerte ein dumpfer Schmerz, der ihren träge anlaufenden Gedankenstrom trübte, doch abgesehen davon fühlte sich ihr Geist so befreit, wie lange nicht mehr. Langsam öffnete sie die juckenden Lider und fand sich von einem grellen weißen Vorhang umgeben. Offenbar lag sie im Krankenflügel.

Das Geräusch von Schritten drang durch den Vorhang und kurz darauf erschien die dünne Gestalt von Madam Pomfrey.

„Guten Morgen. Wie geht es Ihnen, Miss Granger?", fragte die Hexe in professionellem Tonfall, während sie den Zauberstab über Hermine gleiten ließ und zufrieden nickte.

Noch etwas benebelt räusperte sie sich und folgte der Heilerin mit den Augen.

„Wo ist Mi... Professor McGonagall? Geht es ihr gut?"

„Keine Sorge, ich habe Sie beide bei Ihrer Ankunft genauestens untersucht. Die Schulleiterin ist derzeit auf einem Kongress in London, doch seien Sie versichert, ihr fehlt nichts. Was Sie angeht", der Blick der Medihexe wurde streng, als sie weitersprach, „Der Fluch hat sie über einen längeren Zeitraum kontinuierlich geschwächt. Es ist ein Wunder, dass Sie nicht schon früher zusammengebrochen sind. Mit viel Ruhe und wenig Aufregung sollten Sie jedoch wieder vollständig genesen."

Nachdem sie Hermines Verband gewechselt und ihr einen Stärkungstrank eingeflößt hatte, eilte Madam Pomfrey davon und überließ die junge Hexe sich selbst und ihren Gedanken.

Die Hexe mit diesen unfassbar grünen Augen ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Warum in Merlins Namen hatte sie dieses Risiko, diese Schmerzen auf sich genommen, um den Fluch zu brechen? 

\- xoxox -

Gegen Abend besuchten Harry und Ron ihre Freundin im Krankenflügel und rissen diese aus ihren Grübeleien. Sie erdrückten sie beinahe mit ihrer Sorge, zumal Hermine ihnen seit jeher die Male von Bellatrix verschwiegen hatte. Dasselbe hatte sie auch von Madam Pomfrey verlangt, die ihre Bitte mit einem missbilligenden Blick quittierte. Das Letzte, was sie wollte, war noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit, also hatte sie ihren Arm schnell unter der Decke verschwinden lassen, als ihre beiden Freunde eintraten.

„Macht euch keine Sorgen, ich habe mich nur überanstrengt", schwindelte sie und musste trotz ihres schlechten Gewissens lächeln. Sie war zwar noch geschwächt, fühlte sich jedoch mit jeder Minute besser. Nach all den Monaten war der dumpfe Schmerz in ihrem Arm endlich verschwunden.

„Dass du es nicht endlich mal lernst, Hermine", sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd und tauschte einen Blick mit Ron. Dieser schien zu Hermines Erleichterung endlich nicht mehr zu schmollen, weil er es nicht durch die Animagus-Eignungstests geschafft hatte.

„Übrigens, Rycroft ist heute Mittag fast ausgetickt, weil ihre Starschülerin nicht da war. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie..."

Ehe er fortfahren konnte, ertönten hastige Schritte und eine karmesinrot gewandete Gestalt kam in den Saal gerauscht. Alle drei sahen verdattert zu, wie ebenjene Professorin atemlos an Hermines Bett anhielt und theatralisch die Luft ausstieß.

„Hermine, wie schön, dass Sie wohlauf sind!", strahlte sie und ließ sich auf der anderen Seite des Bettes nieder, ihr mitfühlender Blick ruhte auf der jungen Frau.

„Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, dass Sie gestern nicht kommen konnten, und als Sie heute nicht in meinem Unterricht aufgetaucht sind, habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht."

Hermine unterdrückte ein Kichern, als sie sah, wie Harry und Ron die Augen verdrehten und sich eilig verabschiedeten.

„Wir kommen morgen wieder!", rief Harry über die Schulter und winkte ihr grinsend zu.

„Mir geht es gut, Professor", sagte Hermine, als sie mit Rycroft allein war, und blickte in deren blaue sorgenvolle Augen.

„Es freut mich sehr, das zu hören. Aber ich erinnere mich, dass wir bereits beim Vornamen angelangt waren", erwiderte die Hexe und tätschelte Hermines rechte Hand, die auf der Bettdecke lag, ein spitzbübisches Grinsen lag um ihre Lippen. Hermine spürte, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden.

„Ähm, richtig", beeilte sie sich zu sagen, unsicher, wie sie sich verhalten sollte.  
Die Hand, die ihre eigene umfangen hielt, erschwerte ihr das Denken zusätzlich. Während sie hektisch überlegte, was zu tun war, kam Madam Pomfrey um die Ecke und zwang die blonde Frau, den Körperkontakt zu brechen.

„Die Schulleiterin wünscht, Sie zu sehen, Miss Granger."

Hermine fühlte sich plötzlich, als hätte sie beim Treppabgehen eine Stufe verpasst, während die Heilerin der Frau an ihrem Bett einen argwöhnischen Blick zuwarf.

„Unter vier Augen."

Rycroft versteifte sich für einen Augenblick, dann nickte sie langsam und erhob sich.

„Es war schön, Sie zu sehen, Hermine. Lassen Sie mich wissen, wenn Sie etwas benötigen."  
Ein kleines Lächeln zog sich über ihr Gesicht, dann wandte sie sich um und verließ den Saal. 

\- xoxox -

Irgendwie überraschte es Minerva nicht, ihre Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste aus dem Krankenflügel hasten zu sehen, als sie dort angelangte.

„Sieh' einer an, Minerva", grinste diese und legte den Kopf schief, Stahlblau traf auf Smaragdgrün. „Auf Visite? Sei vorsichtig, sonst bildet sich die Kleine noch etwas darauf ein."

Minervas Blick wurde lauernd.

„Und ich nehme an, du bist hier, weil du ohne den Geruch von Jod und Murtlap-Essenz nicht einschlafen kannst?"

Thomasina blinzelte, ihr Lächeln verrutschte ein wenig.

„Touché. In meinem Fall war es nur die Sorge um meine beste Schülerin. Doch ich muss gestehen, dass ich neugierig bin, was die vielbeschäftigte Schulleiterin dazu bewogen hat."

„Bedaure, meine Liebe, aber ich ziehe es vor, diese Angelegenheit nicht weiter zu erörtern."

In ihren Augen blitzte ein Anflug von Eifersucht auf, was Minervas Augenbrauen in bislang unerreichte Höhen trieb. Die jüngere Frau errötete sichtlich, nickte stumm und schob sich an ihr vorbei auf den Gang.

Kopfschüttelnd sah sie zu, wie die blonde Hexe eilig am Ende des Korridors verschwand.

 _Einen Sickel für ihre Gedanken_ , dachte sie bei sich, die Brauen argwöhnisch zusammengezogen, bevor sie die Tür öffnete und ihrerseits den Saal betrat.

Im ersten Moment wirkten die Betten leer, doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf das Ende der rechten Bettreihe und sie musste lächeln. Hermine brachte sich in eine aufrechte Position und strahlte ihr entgegen. Sie ignorierte das flaue Gefühl, das in ihrem Magen entfachte, ging hinüber und blieb neben dem belegten Bett stehen.

„Guten Abend, Hermine." Mit einer Handbewegung winkte sie einen der Lehnstühle vor Madam Pomfreys Büro heran und ließ sich darauf nieder.

„Guten Abend, Minerva", flüsterte Hermine, ihre schokoladenbraunen Augen glitzerten, als sie beide die Heilerin am anderen Ende des Raumes herumhantieren hörten.

„Du siehst... verändert aus", stellte Minerva fest und bemühte sich um einen neutralen Tonfall. „Sehr zu deinem Vorteil", fügte sie beim Anblick von Hermines skeptischer Miene belustigt hinzu. Dies war in der Tat der Fall, die junge Hexe wirkte wie ausgewechselt. Nicht länger strahlte sie Furcht und Leid aus, sondern Ruhe und Zuversicht, so, wie Minerva es von ihr kannte.

Hermine kicherte, bevor sie ernst zu ihrer Besucherin aufblickte. „Ich fühle mich auch anders. Besser. Dank dir."

Sie lächelten sich an, keine der beiden scherte sich mehr um Förmlichkeiten; diese waren irgendwo in der Dunkelheit der vergangenen Nacht zurückgeblieben.

Zögernd streckte Hermine eine Hand aus und berührte Minervas linkes Handgelenk.

„Darf ich?"

Fragende Smaragde blickten in moccafarbene Tiefen, doch es folgte ein Nicken. Sanft umfasste die junge Frau Minervas kühle Finger und zog mit der anderen Hand den Ärmel ihrer Gewänder zurück. Darunter kam milchweiße Haut zum Vorschein, die von feinen Linien durchzogen war – den Überbleibseln des Gegenfluchs.  
Minerva hielt den Atem an und sah zu, wie zitternde Finger die Male auf ihrem Unterarm nachzeichneten.

„Werden sie... ich meine... bleiben sie?", fragte Hermine leise, Kummer zeichnete sich auf ihren feinen Gesichtszügen ab.

Die ältere Hexe schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Sie werden mit der Zeit verblassen. So, wie die deinen."

Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich schweigend an, dann zog Hermine die Hände zurück und löste den lockeren Verband, um ihren eigenen linken Unterarm zu inspizieren. Amüsiert beobachtete Minerva, wie sie entgeistert die Zeichnung auf ihrer Haut musterte, die der auf dem Arm der Schottin glich. Sie blickte auf, verschiedenste Empfindungen spiegelten sich auf ihrem Gesicht wider.

„Du hättest das nicht tun müssen."

„In der Tat."

„Warum hast du es dennoch getan?"

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die schwarzhaarige Hexe antwortete, doch als sie es tat, war ihre Stimme frei von jeglichem Vorbehalt.

„Weil ich es wollte."

Ihre Blicke fanden einander.

„Danke, Minerva", flüsterte die junge Hexe und zog sie in eine wohlige Umarmung, „aus tiefstem Herzen, danke."

Madam Pomfrey hatte sich inzwischen diskret in ihr Arbeitszimmer zurückgezogen und so hielten sich die beiden Hexen für einen schier endlosen Moment lang fest, lauschten ihren Herzschlägen und genossen den friedlichen, kostbaren Moment. Ein Hauch von Rosenduft kitzelte Minervas empfindliche Geruchszellen und sie unterdrückte schnell einen Seufzer, ihr Herz schlug schwindelerregend bis zum Hals.

Merlin, das könnte gefährlich werden...

\- xoxox -

 **A/N:  
*** _ **Fiat Lux**_ **: lateinisch für"Es werde Licht"  
**** _ **Cruorem immolo**_ **: lateinisch für "Ich opfere mein Blut"  
***** _ **Pactum rescindo**_ **: lateinisch für "Ich hebe den Vertrag auf"  
*°** _ **A Dhia**_ **: gälisch für "Um Gottes Willen!", "Um Himmels Willen!"**


	6. Misteln

**Hallo, ihr Lieben!  
Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel, es ist etwas kürzer, als die vorherigen, aber der Inhalt war so von mir vorgesehen. Langsam wird es ernst. :-)**

 **\- xoxox -**

 **Im Folgenden möchte ich noch kurz auf den Kommentar von MissBeeFarm antworten:  
Ich gebe Dir natürlich recht, dass der Wechsel zur persönlichen Anrede nicht Minervas üblichen Umgangsformen entspricht. Obwohl ich die deutsche Sprache für ihre Vielfalt bewundere, so wäre mir dieses Problem im Englischen erspart geblieben. Ich habe lange überlegt, wie ich meine Intention dahinter am besten widerspiegeln kann und habe letztendlich in dieser sehr persönlichen Situation auf die höfliche Form verzichtet. Es sollte die emotionale Involviertheit Minervas ausdrücken. Ich hoffe, ich konnte mich hiermit ein wenig erklären. :-)**

 **\- xoxox -**

 **Nun wünsche ich Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

LG

\- xoxox -

 **Kapitel 6 - Misteln  
**

\- Dienstag, 24. November 1998 -

Die folgenden Wochen vergingen, wie im Flug.  
Eifrig kamen Minervas Schüler weiterhin zusammen, um die Ausbildung zum Animagus fortzusetzen. Hermine hatte freudig festgestellt, dass ihr die Übungen immer leichter von der Hand gingen und sie begann erneut, die Lektionen abends allein zu vertiefen. Harry und Ron hatten die Augen verdreht, als sie davon erfuhren. Typisch Hermine eben.

Draußen herrschte bereits pechschwarze Dunkelheit, als sie an diesem Abend beim Abendessen saßen, Harry und Ron diskutierten gerade hitzig über einen Spielertransfer von Rons Lieblings-Quidditch-Mannschaft, den Chudley Cannons, zu Puddlemere United.  
Hermine hatte die Nase in ein Buch gesteckt und versuchte, nicht zum Lehrertisch zu sehen. Schließlich gab sie auf und linste unauffällig hinüber. Minerva war in ein angeregtes Gespräch mit Professor Sinistra vertieft und so konnte Hermine sie einige Augenblicke lang ungestört beobachten.

 _Minerva_.

Diese talentierte Hexe, diese wunderbare Frau hatte Hermines Leben in vielerlei Hinsicht verändert, sei es in ihrer Zeit als Lehrerin für Verwandlung oder als Schulleiterin von Hogwarts. Doch seit sie Bellatrix' hässlichen Fluch von ihr genommen hatte, hatte sie Hermines Welt vollends durcheinander gewirbelt.  
Die junge Frau wusste nicht mehr, wo ihr der Kopf stand. Ihre Gedanken kreisten ständig um die dunkelhaarige Schottin. Nächtelang spielte sie jedes Treffen, jede Begegnung noch einmal durch und versuchte, aus ihren widersprüchlichen Reaktionen schlau zu werden.  
Wenn sie nur daran dachte, dass sie Minerva nachmittags in ihrem Animaguskurs sehen würde, wurde sie nervös und konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Ihre Nerven flatterten jedes Mal, wenn die Hexe ihr einen Blick zuwarf, einen, der bis in ihr Innerstes drang.

Wie sie es auch drehte und wendete, Eines stand fest: ihre Gefühle für Minerva reichten tiefer, als sie es sich je hätte vorstellen können.  
Zunächst war sie verängstigt gewesen. Noch nie hatte sie derartiges für einen Menschen empfunden, schon gar nicht für eine Frau. Um sicherzugehen, dass es sich hierbei nicht um eine simple Schwärmerei handelte, hatte Hermine die Gelegenheit beim Schopf gepackt und Minerva auf den Aushang am schwarzen Brett angesprochen. So war es gekommen, dass sie die vergangenen Samstage im Büro der Schulleiterin verbracht und die meerische Sprache für sie übersetzt hatte. In diesen friedlichen Stunden ertappte sich Hermine des Öfteren dabei, wie sie zu der anmutigen Gestalt hinter dem Schreibtisch spähte, beobachtete, wie ihre schlanken Finger über die Buchseiten glitten oder nachdenklich über ihr schmales Kinn strichen. Sie musste schlucken, wann immer diese exquisiten Lippen hin und wieder stumme Worte formten, so, als wollten sie die fremde Sprache nachahmen, die Hermine auf ihr Pergament geschrieben hatte. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, wie sie sich wohl auf den ihren anfühlten, und wie es sich wohl anhörte, wenn sie ihren Namen leise in ihr Ohr flüsterten. Sie schalt sich für ihre närrischen Fantasien und blickte sich nervös um. Einmal glaubte sie, eine Bewegung in Albus Dumbledores Portrait wahrgenommen zu haben, doch als sie hinaufblickte, waren die Augen des Zauberers fest geschlossen.

Sie versuchte, sich auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren – und hatte noch nie gründlicher versagt. Alles, was sie tun konnte, war, machtlos zuzusehen, wie sie dieser hinreißenden Hexe Stück für Stück verfiel.

\- xoxox -

\- Montag, 14. Dezember 1998 -

In der andächtigen Stille des Klassenzimmers trat Minerva an eines der Fenster und blickte hinunter auf die weiße Pracht, die sich ihr darbot. Der Winter hatte die Welt draußen in ein schweres weißes Gewand gehüllt und ließ noch immer dicke Flocken vom Himmel fallen. Ihr Blick fiel auf Hagrid, der gerade einen kolossalen Tannenbaum durch das Schlossportal bugsierte, auf seinen Fersen Filius Flittwick, Argus Filch und Mrs. Norris, die allesamt beinahe rennen mussten, um mit dem Halbriesen Schritt zu halten. Der Schnee hing feucht und schwer in den Wipfeln des Verbotenen Waldes und vor Hagrids Hütte glitzerte ein farbenfroher Weihnachtsbaum. Weihnachten stand kurz bevor und die Vorbereitungen waren bereits in vollem Gange.

Lächelnd wandte sich die Hexe wieder ihren Schülern zu, die ihr Bestes taten, ihre Anweisungen zu befolgen. Mittlerweile waren sie bereits ein gutes Stück vorangeschritten und hatten nahezu alle vorbereitenden Lektionen für die unmittelbare Verwandlung abgeschlossen. Heute übten sie, wie sie den Magiestrom kanalisieren mussten, um die Verwandlung einzuleiten. Bisher hatte noch kein Schüler diesen letzten Schritt gemeistert, doch Minerva war zuversichtlich, dass es einigen früher oder später gelingen würde.  
Sie ging von Schüler zu Schüler und kontrollierte deren Atmung. Dabei wurde ihr gewahr, dass ihr Blick immer wieder zu Hermine wanderte, die konzentriert ein und ausatmete.

 _Merlin, sie ist wunderschön_.

Minerva hatte in den letzten Wochen ununterbrochen mit sich gehadert, doch sie konnte nicht länger leugnen, dass sie sich zu ihr hingezogen fühlte. Alles in ihr schrie, dass sie diese ungeziemende Regung auf keinen Fall zulassen durfte. Minerva hatte den Werdegang der jungen Hexe vom vielversprechenden Beginn bis zum glorreichen Aufstieg miterlebt, hatte sie unterrichtet und auf sie eingewirkt, sodass ihr das, was sie nun seit einiger Zeit empfand, mehr als falsch vorkam.  
Zwar gehörte sie noch lange nicht zum alten Eisen, doch der Altersunterschied war trotz allem beträchtlich. Außerdem, wie könnte sie schon die Aufmerksamkeit einer so attraktiven jungen Frau wie Hermine erregen? Und wie in drei Teufels Namen kam sie nun auf diesen Unsinn?

Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf. Nein, das persönliche Verhältnis, das sie über die Zeit zu der jungen Hexe aufgebaut hatte, war ihr viel zu kostbar, um zu riskieren, es durch einen Akt ihrer eigenen Torheit zu zerstören.  
Es fiel ihr jedoch zunehmend schwer, sich in der Nähe der jungen Frau diskret zu verhalten, die zu allem Überfluss auch noch ihre Hilfe mit den Wassermenschen angeboten hatte. So hatte Minerva das unerwartete Vergnügen, sie zusätzlich zu den Animagusstunden auch noch am Wochenende um sich zu haben, wo Hermine die meerischen Nachrichten für sie schrieb und übersetzte. Jede Stunde in einträchtiger Zweisamkeit war die reinste Folter.

Seufzend riss sie sich abermals von dem Anblick der jungen Hexe los und marschierte entschlossen auf die andere Seite des Raumes.

Bei Merlin, sie würde keine Dummheit begehen!

\- xoxox -

\- Donnerstag, 24. Dezember 1998 -

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Hermine!"

Harry, der im Pyjama vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum fläzte, blickte freudestrahlend auf, als Hermine die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal herunterkam. Lächelnd ging sie zu ihm hinüber und umarmte ihn innig. Ihr bester Freund bückte sich und schnappte sich ein Päckchen, das unter dem kleinen Tannenbaum in der Ecke lag.

„Hier, das ist für dich. Von Ron und mir."

„Vielen Dank, Harry", erwiderte sie gerührt und überreichte ihm ihrerseits ein Geschenk. Einen Augenblick lang sahen sie sich an, dann rissen sie ungestüm das Papier herunter. Kichernd öffneten beide ihre Geschenke. Harry freute sich riesig über die Flasche von Ogdens Altem Feuerwhisky und die Miniaturausgabe eines Geheimnisdetektors, den Hermine für ihn gekauft hatte. Es war nicht leicht gewesen, an einen so raren Gegenstand zu gelangen, doch Hermine wusste genau, wo sie nach Kuriositäten wie dieser hatte suchen müssen. Ein nettes Gespräch mit Mundungus Fletcher und einen noch netteren Beutel Galleonen später war alles geregelt.

Auch Hermine war ganz angetan von dem Lunaskop, das Harry und Ron ihr geschenkt hatten.

„Ist Ron schon im Fuchsbau angekommen?", fragte sie, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle machten.

Harry nickte eifrig.

„Er ist heute morgen von Hogsmeade disappariert. Konnte es scheinbar kaum erwarten, hier wegzukommen."

Sie fing seinen Seitenblick auf und spürte, wie Schuldgefühle in ihr aufkeimten.

„Hör' auf, dir Vorwürfe zu machen, Hermine", erriet ihr bester Freund ihre Gedanken und schüttelte mahnend den Kopf. „Es war wichtig, dass du ihm gesagt hast, was Sache ist. Ron war in letzter Zeit so ungemütlich, wie ein Waldtroll während der Brunft."

Sein Versuch, sie aufzumuntern, zeigte Wirkung. Ein ersticktes Kichern entkam ihrer Kehle und sie fühlte sich ein klein wenig besser.

„Er wird es verkraften, du wirst sehen", meinte Harry zuversichtlich und tätschelte seiner Freundin brüderlich die Schulter. „Er hat bereits etwas in der Richtung vermutet, seit Ginny ihm gesagt hat, er soll dich in Ruhe lassen, oder sie würde seine Unterhosen verhexen. Merlin, manchmal kann sie wirklich unheimlich sein..."

„Pass' lieber auf, dass ich nicht versehentlich deine Unterwäsche verhexe, Harry Potter!", ertönte eine entrüstete Stimme direkt hinter ihnen, als sie durch die Flügeltüren in die Große Halle traten. Bei Harrys puterrotem Gesicht, als er seine Freundin Ginny erblickte, brachen die beiden jungen Hexen in schnaubendes Gelächter aus.

\- xoxox -

Nach dem Frühstück beschlossen Harry und Ginny, ein wenig auf dem Quidditchfeld zu trainieren. Die beiden waren ein wirklich reizendes Gespann, keines dieser peinlichen Pärchen, die sich in der Öffentlichkeit beinahe auffraßen. Nein, die beiden waren... cool.

Als sie am Ravenclaw-Tisch vorübergingen, schloss sich ihnen unerwartet ihre Freundin Luna an. Hermine, die sich bereits auf ein paar ungestörte Stunden in der Bibliothek freute, ließ sich ein Stückchen zurückfallen und holte, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, ihr ziemlich zerlesenes Exemplar von „Der Animagus – Mythos und Realität" aus ihrer Tasche. Als sie die Halle verließen, war sie bereits so in ihre Lektüre vertieft, dass sie kaum bemerkte, wie die Schüler vor ihr überstürzt durch den Türbogen hechteten.

„Vorsicht!", hörte sie Ginny quietschen, doch es war zu spät. Kaum war Hermine durch die Flügeltüren getreten, stieß sie auch schon mit jemandem zusammen.

„Verzeihung", murmelte sie hastig, fand ihre Balance wieder und blickte auf. Vor ihr stand Professor Rycroft, die sich aufrichtete und mit zitternden Händen die kanariengelben Gewänder glattstrich.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, es ist ja nichts passiert", erwiderte die blonde Hexe mit einem Lächeln und wollte sich an ihr vorbei schieben. Hermine nickte entschuldigend und tat es ihr gleich. Zu ihrer Überraschung kamen sie und Rycroft keine zwei Schritte weit. Hermine bewegte sich abermals nach vorn, ihre Füße wurden jedoch wie von unsichtbaren Fesseln zurückgehalten. Verdutzt wandten sich die beiden Frauen um und sahen einander an. Plötzlich wurde Rycroft bleich und ihr Blick schoss nach oben. Ein schrecklicher Verdacht stieg in der Brust der jungen Frau auf und sie wagte gar nicht, es ihr gleichzutun.

Das Gekicher und Gejohle einiger umstehender Slytherins bestätigte ihre Vermutung. Zu ihrer Herabwürdigung standen Harry und Ginny bei den Zuschauern und grinsten ebenfalls schadenfroh.

„Ich hab' dich gewarnt", prustete die Göre von Weasley, ihre Wangen waren vor Aufregung gerötet, während Luna nur verträumt an die Decke starrte.

Gereizt starrte Hermine ihre vermeintlichen Freunde an und kramte in ihrem Gedächtnis fieberhaft nach einer Lösung. Über ihren Köpfen glitzerte der grüne Mistelzweig unschuldig auf das Szenario herab.

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, dem Bann zu entkommen.

Hilflos drückte Hermine das Buch fester an sich. Wie hatte sie nur die Tücken des Schlosses um die Weihnachtszeit vergessen können? Schlimm genug, dass dieses verdammte Unkraut einfach so aus dem Nichts auftauchte, es hielt seine Opfer auch noch so lange an Ort und Stelle, bis das Unvermeidliche geschah.

„Ich fürchte, wir haben ein Problem", bemerkte Rycroft tonlos, was die Umstehenden noch vergnügter giggeln ließ. In der Halle bildete sich eine kleine Menschentraube vor dem blockierten Durchgang. Um der peinlichen Situation noch die Krone aufzusetzen, sah sie die Schulleiterin herannahen, um der Ursache für den Auflauf auf den Grund zu gehen.

 _Merlin, bitte lass' mich im Erdboden versinken..._

Sie wandte sich mit brennenden Wangen ab und stellte erschrocken fest, dass ihre Leidensgenossin sie beobachtete.

„Nun denn", murmelte diese mit einem Blick zu dem herannahenden Unheil und brachte zu Hermines Unglauben ein Lächeln zustande, „entspann' dich, Hermine. Bringen wir es einfach hinter uns."

\- xoxox -


	7. Im Verbotenen Wald

**Hallo,  
ich wünsche Euch allen einen schönen Ersten Advent, ich habe mich sehr über Eure Kommentare gefreut! :-)**

 **Hier ist das nächste Kapitel, ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch.**

 **LG**

 ****\- xoxox -

 **Kapitel 7 - Im Verbotenen Wald  
**

Im ersten Augenblick hatte Minerva den Herd des Aufruhrs nicht ausmachen können. Doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf Thomasina Rycroft, die zusammen mit Hermine im Torbogen stand, beide offenbar nicht gewillt, sich zu bewegen. Sie wollte schon zu einer Zurechtweisung ausholen, als sie eine kleine Bewegung über ihren Köpfen wahrnahm. Einige Augenblicke lang starrte sie verdattert den Mistelzweig an, so, als erwartete sie eine Erklärung für seine Anwesenheit.  
Über die Köpfe der Wartenden hinweg konnte sie Hermines Gesicht sehen; die junge Frau wirkte, als würde sie am liebsten vom heiligen Blitz erschlagen werden. Thomasina hingegen sah nicht halb so betroffen aus, wie sie es eigentlich sollte. Minerva konnte die blonde Hexe mit jeder Sekunde weniger leiden.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Umstehenden, als Thomasina plötzlich Hermines Wangen umfasste und sie näher zog. Minerva wusste, was nun folgen würde, konnte jedoch nicht anders, als den Atem anzuhalten. Dann trafen zwei paar Lippen aufeinander. Einige endlose Sekunden verstrichen, in denen die beiden Frauen reglos dastanden, um sie herum herrschte Stille. Der Kuss brach, johlender Applaus setzte ein.

Als das Spektakel vorüber war, zerstreute sich die Ansammlung allmählich. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen kämpfte Minerva um ihre Selbstkontrolle. Nichts würde sie in diesem Moment lieber tun, als ihrer Verflossenen den Hals umzudrehen!

Thomasina, die mit geröteten Wangen einige Meter entfernt stand, fing Minervas Blick auf. Sie wusste nicht, was genau ihr Gesicht widerspiegelte, doch was auch immer es war, veranlasste die Hexe, sich unverzüglich aus dem Staub zu machen. Als die Frau fluchtartig in den ersten Stock gestürmt war, wandte sich Minerva um.

Potter und Weasley tauschten nervöse Blicke, während Lovegood auf die zitternde Hermine zu trat, die aussah, als würde sie jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen.

„Hermine", sagte sie mit verträumter Stimme, „du bist ja verliebt."

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe Minerva die Bedeutung des Gesagten erfasst hatte. Sie fühlte etwas in ihrer Brust aufreißen, das glühend heiß und giftig durch ihre Adern kroch und sie von innen heraus versengte. Aberwitzige Gedanken rasten durch ihren Kopf und sie ballte unwillkürlich die Hände zu Fäusten.

Merlin, war sie etwa eifersüchtig?!

Da fiel ihr plötzlich auf, dass Hermine sie anstarrte, ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck verunzierte ihr ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge. Ehe sie jedoch etwas sagen oder tun konnte, wirbelte die junge Frau herum und stürmte auf die Schlosstore zu.  
Die drei Schüler tauschten betretene Blicke und wandten sich hilfesuchend an die Professorin.

„Ich werde mit ihr reden", presste diese hervor und setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Tausend Dank, Professor!", rief Weasley erleichtert hinter ihrem Rücken, doch die Schottin ignorierte sie und marschierte auf die Flügeltüren zu. Als sie in der frostigen Kälte stand, wechselte sie in einem Sekundenbruchteil in ihre Animagusgestalt und spurtete auf vier Pfoten durch den Schlosshof, hinaus auf die Ländereien.

\- xoxox -

Die Kälte biss gnadenlos in ihre Wangen und das Stechen in ihren Seiten wurde unerträglich, als Hermine die Ausläufer des Verbotenen Waldes erreichte. Sie wusste, dass das Betreten des Waldes für Schüler verboten war, doch es kümmerte sie nicht. Alles, was sie wollte, war, jede Menschenseele hinter sich zu lassen, am besten für den Rest ihres Lebens!

Sie stapfte durch den hohen Schnee zwischen den dicken schwarzen Stämmen hindurch, weiter in den Wald hinein. Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren, die Demütigung brannte noch immer auf ihrer Haut. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich schwach und verletzlich, so, als könnte der leiseste Windhauch sie niederstrecken.

Ausgerechnet Rycroft! Und ausgerechnet vor Minerva!

Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Als sie sich ausgemalt hatte, wie sich die Lippen einer Frau anfühlen würde, hatte sie nicht an eine große, blonde Hexe Anfang dreißig gedacht. Und die sanfte Stimme, die ihr in ihren Vorstellungen besänftigende Worte ins Ohr flüsterte, war statt von gemäßigter Londoner Intonation stets von einem rauen schottischen Akzent erfüllt gewesen.

Eine Weile wanderte sie ziellos drauf los, immer geradeaus, bis sie auf eine kleine Lichtung gelangte. Matt sank sie auf einen umgestürzten Baumstamm und ließ ihrer Hilflosigkeit freien Lauf. Der Ausdruck blanken Entsetzens, der das vollkommene Gesicht ihrer verehrten Professorin für einen Moment hatte entgleisen lassen, erschütterte sie bis ins Mark.

 _Sie fand es abstoßend_.

Wie sehr hatte sie sich gewünscht, nach dem Leid des Krieges endlich ein wenig Frieden zu finden, ja vielleicht sogar Glück. Stattdessen hatte sie ihr Herz ausgerechnet an den womöglich unerreichbarsten Menschen verloren, der auf Gottes guter Erde wandelte.  
Irgendwann gelang es ihr, sich wieder zu sammeln.

 _Schwäche hilft dir jetzt nicht weiter, Granger!_ , ermahnte sie sich und wischte sich energisch über die Augen.

Bei Merlin, sie hatte gegen Todesser gekämpft und dem Grauen ins Auge gesehen, ihr verletzter Stolz würde sie nicht in die Knie zwingen!

Die Lichtung, auf der sie saß, war in einen milchigen Nebelschleier gehüllt, durch den Wolken von Schneeflocken tanzten. Die tiefschwarzen Stämme der umstehenden Bäume waren mit einer zuckrigen Eiskristallschicht überzogen. Der Schnee dämpfte nahezu jedes Geräusch, die Stille drückte bleiern auf ihre Ohren. Ein Schauer rieselte über Hermines Rücken. Hier lag Magie in der Luft.

Die Stimmung war trotz der gespenstischen Stille nicht unangenehm. Sie atmete sie tief durch, schloss die Augen und ließ ihren Geist ziellos dahin treiben. Lektionen des Animagustrainings tauchten in ihrer Erinnerung auf und langsam versank sie im stetigen Rhythmus ihres Atems, den Blick nach innen gekehrt. Ihr Bewusstsein verdichtete sich auf einen Punkt ihres Herzens und sie lauschte auf die gleichmäßigen Ströme der Magie, die durch ihre Adern flossen. Nichts störte in diesem Augenblick ihren Fokus.  
Auf einmal spürte sie es: tief im Inneren ihres Geistes regte sich etwas, drängte an die Oberfläche. Sie ließ es geschehen, lenkte die Energie in ihre Gliedmaßen und gewährte ihr Zugang zu jeder einzelnen Zelle. Keuchend registrierte sie einen Sog, der an ihren Nervenbahnen riss; es fühlte sich an, als würde ihr gesamter Körper durch einen Flaschenhals gezwängt. Magie summte durch jede einzelne Faser, brach gewohnte Strukturen auf und formte neue, fremdartige Konturen. Dann war es vorüber.

Langsam, ganz langsam, wagte sie zu atmen. Die kalte Luft strömte belebend durch ihre Lungen und rüttelte sie aus ihrer Starre. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen.

 _Wow!_

Ihre Sicht war so gestochen scharf, dass sie den kleinen blassgelben Vogel sehen konnte, der gut zwanzig Schritt entfernt über ihr in den Baumwipfeln hockte. Zaghaft bewegte sie ihre Glieder und stellte fest, dass sie auf allen Vieren kauerte. Ein Blick zu Boden enthüllte ein Paar klauenbewehrter Greiffüße. Angetan wandte sie den Kopf, nur um einen peitschenden Schwanz vorzufinden, der zu beiden Seiten mit breiten Federn versehen war. Ihre Hinterläufe dagegen glichen denen eines Löwen.

Aufgeregt bewegte sie ihre neuen Gliedmaßen und tat einen unbeholfenen ersten Schritt, nur um unsanft im Schnee zu landen. Verwirrt kämpfte sie sich auf ihre vier Beine und nahm erst jetzt das zusätzliche Gewicht auf ihren Schultern wahr. Ein paar kräftige Schwingen entfalteten sich und halfen ihr, die Balance zu halten. Nach einigen Anläufen schaffte sie es, sich einigermaßen sicher fortzubewegen und trottete auf der Lichtung auf und ab.

 _Gar nicht so leicht, wie es bei den Vierbeinern aussieht..._

Da erst gewahrte ihr, was da gerade geschehen war.

 _Ich habe es wirklich geschafft!_ , jubelte Hermine innerlich und tänzelte ausgelassen durch den Schnee. Auf vier Beinen fühlte sie sich zu ihrer Überraschung viel wendiger und kontrollierter als auf zweien.

Als sie an einem kleinen Tümpel vorbeikam, hielt sie abrupt inne und starrte voll Ehrfurcht auf ihr Spiegelbild. Zwei funkelnde, goldbraune Augen blickten ihr über einen gekrümmten schwarzen Schnabel hinweg entgegen, der von glänzenden, honigfarbenen Federn eingerahmt wurde. Ein paar spitzer, gefiederter Ohren ragten zu beiden Seiten ihres Kopfes empor und unterhalb der Schultern war ihr Leib statt von dem Federkleid von einem weichen Pelz überzogen.

Über eine Kreatur wie diese hatte Hermine bereits gelesen. Auch beherbergte Hogwarts eine imposante Statue dieses Geschöpfs, das für seine Macht und Kraft verehrt wurde. Von allen Wesen, die sie als Animaga hätte verkörpern können, hatte Hermine am wenigsten mit dem Greifen gerechnet.

\- xoxox -

Hastig rannte die silberne Tigerkatze den verschlungenen Pfad zwischen den Bäumen entlang, in die Richtung, aus der sie den Magiedrift wahrgenommen hatte.

 _Hermine._

 _Merlin, lass' sie nicht in Gefahr sein!_

Dicke Flocken schwebten vom Himmel herab und erschwerten ihr zunehmend die Sicht.  
Schwer atmend brach Minerva auf eine kleine Lichtung und bremste schlitternd ab. Der Schnee auf dem Waldboden war durchwühlt, sie konnte menschliche Fußspuren erkennen. Ein unverkennbarer Rosenduft stieg in ihre Nase, die junge Frau war demnach vor Kurzem hier gewesen.

Missmutig entdeckte sie, dass die Fußspur in einer frischen Schneewehe endete. Da drang plötzlich ein leises Rascheln zwischen den Bäumen auf der anderen Seite an ihre empfindlichen Ohren. Binnen eines Wimpernschlags nahm die Animaga wieder ihre menschliche Gestalt an und hastete weiter.

\- xoxox -

Die Greifin faltete gerade sorgfältig ihre mächtigen Schwingen, als direkt hinter ihr ein Knacken ertönte. Ihre gedrungene Gestalt erstarrte und wirbelte herum. Dort, zwischen zwei kahlen Stämmen stand die Schulleiterin und starrte sie an, ihr Zauberstab deutete direkt zwischen ihre Augen.

 _Oh. Mist_.

„Ganz ruhig", sagte sie angespannt, ihre Körperhaltung zeugte von Macht und Kontrolle, während ihre Aura vor Magie knisterte.

Hermines Gedanken rasten durch ihren Kopf. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie sich zurückverwandeln konnte, diese Lektion hatten sie im Unterricht noch nicht behandelt. Hilflos kauerte sie sich zusammen und stieß einen beklagenswerten Laut aus, rau, wie ein scharfer Wüstenwind.

\- xoxox -

Die Hexe starrte sie für einen Augenblick an, dann ließ sie langsam den Zauberstab sinken.  
„Du bist ja noch ein Welf* ", murmelte sie, ihr Blick wurde um Einiges weicher, als sie das Geschöpf musterte. Die Färbung seiner gefiederten Halskrause verriet ihr, dass sie es mit einem Weibchen zu tun hatte.

Entrüstet richtete sich dieses zu voller Größe auf und spreizte die Flügel. Ihre Ausmaße erreichten jene eines ausgewachsenen Irischen Wolfshundes.

 _Es war ihre magische Aura, die ich gespürt habe_.

Erleichterung entspannte Minervas Züge und sie trat vorsichtig näher.

„Ist ja schon gut. Du bist ein hübsches Mädchen."

Sie streckte eine feingliedrige Hand aus und wartete. Zu ihrer Überraschung kam das Tier ohne zu zögern näher und schmiegte ihren Kopf gegen Minervas Finger. Vorsichtig strich sie über die honigfarbenen Federn. Sie waren weich und fest zugleich.  
Wie kam dieses Geschöpf hierher? Gab es noch mehr von ihnen? Minerva bezweifelte es; Greife waren seit jeher Einzelgänger.

Scharfe, goldbraune Augen ruhten auf der Hexe, bis diese sich schließlich aufrichtete und auf die junge Greifin herabblickte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie dazu bewog, die nächsten Worte auszusprechen, doch der intensive Blick dieses wundersamen Geschöpfes jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach jemandem. Begleitest du mich?"

\- xoxox -

Mit klopfendem Herzen beobachtete Hermine die imposante Frau durch den hernieder sinkenden Schnee hindurch. Sie stapften nun bereits eine Weile einträchtig nebeneinander her, nur das Knirschen unter ihren Füßen störte den Frieden.  
Jede verstreichende Minute schien die Schottin stärker aufzuwühlen. Die Kälte hatte ihren Wangen ein leichte Röte eingehaucht, ihre grünen Augen brannten sich geradezu durch das Schneegestöber.

 _Merlin, sie ist hinreißend_.

Und ihre zärtliche Berührung hatte sich so gut, so richtig angefühlt...

 _Mach' dir nichts vor!_ , zischte eine gehässige Stimme in ihrem Kopf, _sie weiß nicht, dass du es bist!_

Krampfhaft schluckte sie die Gewissensbisse hinunter und wandte den Blick ab. Sie hasste die Tatsache, dass sie an ihrer Täuschung festhielt. Doch selbst wenn es ihr möglich wäre, sich Minerva zu offenbaren, die schmerzliche Erinnerung an ihre Reaktion auf das Fiasko unter dem Mistelzweig brannte noch immer in ihr. Nein, sie war heilfroh, dass ihre Erscheinung in diesem Moment ihr wahres Selbst verschleierte.

\- xoxox -

Nach einiger Zeit erreichten sie eine besonders dichtes Geflecht aus Bäumen und Sträuchern, das mit seiner dicken Schneedecke undurchdringlich erschien.  
Eine Geräusch zu ihrer Linken ließ Hermine zusammenfahren. Sie starrte in den Untiefen des Waldes, ebenso, wie Minerva, deren Zauberstab in dieselbe Richtung zeigte.  
Einen Augenblick später trat eine Gestalt zwischen den Bäumen hervor und musterte die beiden Eindringlinge interessiert. Ihr Oberkörper war der eines Mannes, der untere Teil glich dem eines Hengstes. Fell und Haar des Zentauren schimmerte rötlich und in Hermines Geist stieg eine vage Erinnerung an ihr erstes Schuljahr empor.

„Seid gegrüßt, Schulleiterin von Hogwarts", sagte Ronan gleichmütig, sein Blick schweifte nach oben zum bereits dunkler werdenden Himmel. Dichte Wolken verhüllten das Firmament.

„Was führt Euch an einem Tag wie diesem in den Verbotenen Wald?"

„Guten Tag, _centaurus_ , ich bin auf der Suche nach einer Schülerin", entgegnete die Hexe höflich und ließ den Zauberstab sinken.

Ronan neigte den Kopf und senkte den Blick auf Hermine. Seine dunklen Augen leuchteten plötzlich auf und ließen die junge Animaga erstarren.

„Merkur verbirgt sich vor dem suchenden Auge. Doch nehmt Euch in Acht, Neptun und Pluto bilden eine diffizile Konjunktion."

Die Stille, die daraufhin folgte, lastete schwer zwischen ihnen.

 _Er weiß Bescheid_.

Ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf, ein stummes Flehen lag in ihren Augen.

„Nun, habt Dank für die Warnung." Minervas Stimme klang ernst, doch als Hermine zu ihr aufblickte, hatte sie eine Augenbraue erhoben. „Kam in letzter Zeit noch jemand hier vorbei?"

Der Zentaur wandte sich endlich von Hermine ab und fixierte Minerva.

„Außer Euch hat seit Langer Zeit kein menschliches Wesen das Revier meiner Herde betreten. Ich lege Euch nahe, kehrt um. Es ist für Euch nicht sicher, zu verweilen. Doch seid unbesorgt, das Fohlen ist wohlauf."

Minerva wirkte nicht gänzlich überzeugt, doch sie zog es vor, nicht zu widersprechen.

„Ich danke Euch. Es war mir ein Vergnügen, _centaurus_."

Mit einem Nicken wandte sie sich um und ging den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren. Die Greifin und der Zentaur musterten sich ein letztes Mal, dann trennten sich auch ihre Wege.

\- xoxox -

Nach einiger Zeit fielen die Flocken so stetig vom Himmel, dass sie kaum noch etwas sehen konnten.

„Ich denke, wir – ich – sollte zurückkehren", seufzte die Hexe neben ihr und hob ihren Zauberstab, um den dichten weißen Vorhang ein wenig zu lichten. Sie hatten die Ausläufer des Waldes erreicht und durch das lichte Unterholz war Hagrids Hütte bereits in Sichtweite. Irgendwo über ihren Köpfen zwitscherte ein Vogel.

„Bei Merlin, ich schwöre dir, wenn ich sie in die Finger kriege, kann sie sich auf etwas gefasst machen!"

Der Ärger in ihrer Stimme ließ das Herz der jungen Animaga schwer werden.

„Einfach weggelaufen! Und auch noch in den Verbotenen Wald!"

Sie stupste beruhigend gegen Minervas freie Hand und sah zu ihr hinauf. Als sich zwei lodernde Smaragde auf sie niedersenkten, versiegte ihr Atem.

Die schonungslose Offenheit, die ihr entgegen brandete, erschütterte Hermine stärker, als alles, was sie je erlebt hatte. Sie bezweifelte, dass jemals eine Menschenseele Zeuge jenes unverblümten Mienenspiels gewesen war, das sich ihr gerade darbot. Zum ersten Mal konnte sie geradewegs hinter die sonst so undurchdringliche Fassade blicken, zum ersten Mal sah sie die Frau hinter der unerschütterlichen Minerva McGonagall, der unerreichten Schulleiterin, der mächtigsten Hexe ihres Zeitalters.  
Und was sie sah, raubte ihr beinahe den Verstand.

Hatte Hermine bisher geglaubt, die Schönheit dieser Frau in ihren vollen Ausmaß erfasst zu haben, so wurde ihr jetzt klar, wie gründlich sie sich getäuscht hatte. Dieses vertraute, geliebte Gesicht war zu völlig neuem Leben erwacht, gewohnte Regungen veränderten sich und nahmen fremde, wunderschöne Formen an.

„Wie sie mich ansah... sie war so unglücklich."

Besorgnis schimmerte in den unglaublich grünen Augen, Wut zuckte durch jeden Muskel und Trauer ließ diese vollkommenen Lippen erzittern. Und da war noch etwas Anderes, etwas, das ihre Wangen zum Glühen und Hermine zum Erzittern brachte. Die schiere Intensität der Emotionen, ihre Lebendigkeit, verlieh der Hexe das Aussehen eines Engels.  
Ihre gefiederte Brust hob und senkte sich abrupt. Hermine wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als ihr zu sagen, dass sie doch hier war, hier bei ihr, und dass sie nirgends auf der Welt lieber sein wollte.

„Ich wünschte... schon gut, nicht so wichtig."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick hielten sich ihre Blicke, dann wandte sich die Hexe ab. Als sie zurückblickte, waren alle Empfindungen wieder unter der Oberfläche verschwunden.

„Nun denn", flüsterte sie, ihre Hände fuhren durch feuchtes Fell und weiche Federn, „das war genug Aufregung für heute, findest du nicht? Ich danke dir. Es tat gut, nicht allein zu sein. Leb' wohl, und gib' auf dich Acht."

Gurrend rieb sich Hermine wie eine Katze an ihrem Bein und entlockte Minerva dadurch ein helles Lachen, welches sanfte Schauer über ihren Rücken jagte. Dann sah sie zu, wie die stolze Frau mit einem letzten Lächeln auf den Lippen zwischen den Bäumen verschwand.

\- xoxox -

 **A/N:  
*Welf: mittelhochdeutsch für Welpe,Tierjunges, Junges von wilden Tieren.**


	8. Kneipengespräche

**Guten Abend!**

 **Vielen Dank für die lieben Kommentare!  
Ja, Ihr seht richtig, es gibt schon wieder ein neues Kapitel! Da ich diese Woche leider sehr viel in der Uni zu tun habe, dachte ich mir, ich schiebe gleich das nächste hinterher, solange ich weiß, wie ich Zeit habe. :-)**

 **Viel Spaß!**

 **LG**

\- xoxox -

 **Kapitel 8 - Kneipengespräche  
**

\- Freitag, 25. Dezember 1998 -

„Du machst Witze!"

Harrys Augen waren mittlerweile so groß und rund, wie Galleonen, als er sein Butterbier fester umklammerte und seine beste Freundin über den verkratzten Tisch hinweg anstarrte. Der „Eberkopf" war auch am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag angenehm leer, sodass er, Hermine und Ginny ungestört reden konnten.

„Also nochmal zum Mitschreiben", sagte der junge Mann mit der Blitznarbe langsam und beugte sich vor, sodass der Wirt, Aberforth Dumbledore, seine Worte nicht hören konnte.

„Du kannst dich in einen Greifen verwandeln?"

„Technisch gesehen, in eine Greifin, aber ja, korrekt."

„Aber McGonagall wusste nicht, dass du es warst?"

„Mhm."

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen kratzte er sich am Ohr, hinter seinen grünen Augen arbeitete es auf Hochtouren.

„Und du hast wirklich einen von Hagrids Kartoffelsäcken geklaut?", platzte Ginny heraus, ihr Gesicht leuchtete vor Vergnügen.

„Nett, dass du mich daran erinnerst", knurrte Hermine säuerlich und dachte an das Durcheinander des vergangenen Tages zurück.  
Schlimm genug, dass sie es erst nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit geschafft hatte, sich endlich zurückzuverwandeln; zu allem Unglück war sie auch noch zitternd und mit nichts als ihrem Zauberstab am Leib zurückgekehrt. Um sich bei diesem Wetter nicht den Tod zu holen und da sie zudem in diesem Aufzug mit Sicherheit einiges an Aufsehen erregt hätte, hatte sie eben improvisieren müssen!

„Falls es dich tröstet", warf Harry zaghaft ein, „man hat überhaupt nicht mehr gesehen, dass es einer war. Willoughby wäre stolz auf dich."

Schnaubend nahm Hermine einen Schluck aus ihrem Krug mit Honigmet und genoss die brennende Wärme in ihrer Kehle. Eine Weile lang sagte niemand etwas und gerade, als Hermine dachte, das Thema sei beendet, brach Ginny das Schweigen.

„Jetzt aber mal Karten auf den Tisch, Hermine", raunte sie und lehnte sich verschwörerisch über den Tisch, „was ist dran an dem, was Luna gesagt hat?"

Die junge Frau spürte, wie ihr das Gesicht entgleiste. Hektisch wandte sie den Blick ab, doch es war zu spät.

„Komm' schon, raus damit!", drängelte Ginny ungeduldig und ignorierte das geräuschvolle Räuspern ihres Freundes.

Hermine errötete bis in die Haarspitzen und starrte in ihren Krug. Jetzt, da sie drauf und dran war, ihre Gefühle zum ersten Mal laut auszusprechen, fürchtete sie sich mehr vor der Reaktion ihrer beiden Freunde, als sie erwartet hatte.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß es schon seit einer Weile", sagte sie leise zur Tischplatte und spürte, wie ihr Herz begann, wie wild zu schlagen.

„Ha! Ich wusste doch, da brodelt was im Kessel!", rief Ginny triumphierend und schlug mit einer Handfläche auf den Tisch. „Kein Wunder, dass sie so durch den Wind war, so, wie du sie angesehen hast!"

Hermines Blick schoss nach oben und blieb an Ginnys schelmischen Grinsen hängen.

„Dann bist du nicht... nicht schockiert?"

„Oh, Hermine." Ihre rothaarige Freundin ergriff ihre Hände, in ihrem Lächeln lagen Zuneigung und Stolz. „Ich bin so glücklich, dass du endlich jemanden gefunden hast, der es schaffen könnte, dich glücklich zu machen. Ob Mann oder Frau, spielt doch keine Rolle!"

Feucht schimmernde schokoladenbraune Augen leuchteten Ginny entgegen.

„Aber Hermine", warf Harry beunruhigt ein, „wie soll das gehen? Rycroft ist deine Lehrerin!"

Beide Frauen bedachten ihn mit entgeisterten Blicken.

„Was denn?", verteidigte er sich schmollend und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Mal ehrlich", stöhnte Ginny, „hast du denn keine Augen im Kopf?"

Als Harry sie noch immer verständnislos anstarrte, warf sie pathetisch die Hände in die Luft.

„Nicht Rycroft, Harry, sondern McGonagall!"

Hermine konnte förmlich hören, wie der Groschen fiel. Harrys Kinnlade klappte nach unten, eine Mischung aus Unglauben und Entsetzen spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht wider.

„Oh. _Oh!_ "

Ginny verdrehte kopfschüttelnd die Augen. „Danke, besser hätte ich es nicht ausdrücken können."

Das Kichern, das daraufhin folgte, ließ sogar Aberforth argwöhnisch herüberblicken. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, sah Ginny ihre Freundin erwartungsvoll an.

„Und, was wirst du jetzt tun?"

Hermines Lächeln verblasste. „Ich hatte daran gedacht, das Missverständnis aufzuklären. Sie hat vermutlich denselben Schluss gezogen, wie Harry."

Ginny nickte verständnisvoll. „Wirst du ihr die Wahrheit sagen?"

„Das kann ich nicht!", erwiderte Hermine entsetzt, „ich könnte ihr nie wieder in die Augen sehen!"

Ein seltsamer Ausdruck erschien in Ginnys Miene.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher", sagte sie verschmitzt, warf ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch und erhob sich. „Kommt, lasst uns gehen, mit etwas Glück kommen wir noch rechtzeitig zum Weihnachtsausverkauf bei 'Derwisch & Banges'!"

Harry und Hermine bezahlten ebenfalls und folgten Ginny hinaus auf die verschneite Gasse. Der Schnee hatte seit dem gestrigen Tag nachgelassen und rieselte nur noch als feines Pulver vom Himmel. Sie bogen auf die breite Hauptstraße ab und passierten gerade das „Drei Besen", als Ginny ihren Freunden den Ellbogen in die Rippen stieß.

„Seht mal!"

Hermine folgte ihrem Blick und erbleichte. Am anderen Ende der Straße trat, aus einem winzigen, verrauchten Pub, die Schulleiterin. Und sie war nicht allein. 

\- xoxox -

„Was darf's sein für die Ladies?"

Der ungewaschene, bärbeißige Schotte auf der anderen Seite des verkratzten Tresens lehnte sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu den beiden Frauen hinüber, um die Bestellung über den allgemeinen Lärm im Schankraum verstehen zu können.

„Für mich den '82er Cragganmore, bitte", seufzte Minerva und lehnte sich auf ihrem Barschemel zurück.

„Und Ogden's für mich", fügte die blonde Hexe neben ihr vergnügt hinzu.

„Aye. Is' aufm Weg." Der Wirt nickte und wandte ihnen den Rücken zu.

Minerva brummte unwillig. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt, Hermine wegen gestern zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, doch Thomasina hatte ihr, wie so oft, einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.

 _'Nur auf einen Whisky, Minerva. Um der alten Zeiten Willen!'_

So hatte sie die jüngere Frau schließlich unerbittlich in einen kleinen Pub am Ortsende geschleift. Der „Drachenhort" führte die besten Sorten Feuerwhiskey in ganz Schottland, was Minerva letztendlich dazu bewogen hatte, nachzugeben.  
Bis ihre Drinks kamen, wandte sich ihr Gespräch mal hierhin, mal dahin. Als das erste brennende Nass Minervas Kehle hinab rann, seufzte sie erleichtert auf. Thomasina kicherte.

„Beinahe, wie früher, findest du nicht?"

Minerva hatte eine derartige Wendung bereits kommen sehen und gab sich so neutral, wie möglich.

„Aye. Ein wenig."

Hellblaue Augen blickten abwesend in die Ferne. „Wir waren ein tolles Team."

 _Oh Merlin, nicht doch!_

„Thomasina", erwiderte die ältere Hexe mit einem gedehnten Seufzer, „so sehr ich die Zeit, die wir hatten, auch schätze, aber es war so für uns beide das Beste. Du und ich, das würde niemals gutgehen."

Unwillen spiegelte sich in den Zügen ihres Gegenübers.

„Das sehe ich anders, Minerva. Vielleicht waren wir damals noch nicht bereit, doch es wäre noch nicht zu spät. Außer..."  
Thomasinas stechender Blick traf die andere Frau unvorbereitet.  
„Es gibt... jemand anderen?"

Angespannt betete Minerva, dass sie nicht errötete, als Hitze in ihre Wangen stieg.  
„Mein Liebesleben ist für dich nicht von Belang", presste sie hervor, ihre Knöchel um das Whiskyglas traten weiß hervor. Das Bild einer gewissen, jungen Hexe mit haselnussbraunen Locken schlich sich in ihre Gedanken und machte es ihr schwer, sich zu konzentrieren. Thomasina beobachtete sie eingehend, ein seltsamer Ausdruck lag in ihrem Blick.

„Du weißt, dass ich dir immer noch sehr zugetan bin, Minerva."

Dieser Satz ließ Minerva überrascht aufblicken.

„Ich dachte...?"

Im selben Moment hätte sie sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen, doch es war bereits heraus. Die Brauen der blonden Hexe schossen in die Höhe. Ein verschmitztes Grinsen zog sich über ihr Gesicht.

„Granger? Wegen des Mistelzweiges? Nun, ich kann nicht abstreiten, dass ich sie schätze. Als fähige Hexe, nicht als Frau. Obwohl", ihr Blick wurde lauernd, als sie fortfuhr, „ich einer Wiederholung besagten Zwischenfalls sicher nicht abgeneigt wäre. Himmel, die Kleine hat Talent!"

Minerva spürte, wie sich ihr Magen zusammenzog, weigerte sich jedoch, eine Miene zu verziehen. Sie wusste genau, dass das Weibsbild vorhatte, sie aus der Reserve zu locken.  
 _Zu dumm nur, dass es funktioniert_ , dachte sie mit zusammengepressten Kiefern, ihr Puls war bereits auf einem gefährlichen Höhenflug, als die Eifersucht in ihre Brust stach. Energisch stürzte sie den Rest ihres Whiskys auf einmal hinunter und zwang sich, Ruhe zu bewahren.  
Thomasina beobachtete sie eingehend, ließ das Thema jedoch auf sich beruhen. Die restliche Unterhaltung verlief recht einseitig. Minerva konnte es kaum erwarten, der Gesellschaft dieser unverfrorenen Hexe zu entkommen und war erleichtert, als sie hinaus in die Kälte traten.

„Siehst du, Minerva, das war doch gar nicht so schlimm!" Grinsend zwinkerte die blonde Hexe ihrer Vorgesetzten zu und trat aus der Kaschemme.

„Aye. Ich wüsste nicht, wo ich lieber wäre", erwiderte sie trocken und zog ihren Umhang fester um die schmalen Schultern. Innerlich brodelte sie noch immer. Thomasina lachte hell und hakte sich plötzlich bei der dunkelhaarigen Frau unter.

„Dein Sinn für Ironie hat mir schon immer gefallen."

„Dann sage ich dir jetzt mit ernsthafter Wahrhaftigkeit, dass ich dir wortwörtlich einen Fluch auf den Hals jage, wenn du nicht sofort loslässt", fuhr Minerva sie an und wollte gerade ihre Hand abschütteln, als ihre Achtsamkeit auf die Straße gelenkt wurde. Dort zogen gerade Potter und Weasley vorüber, neben ihnen lief – Hermine. Ihr Herz schlug schmerzhaft schnell gegen ihre Rippen, als die junge Frau ihr einen kurzen Blick zuwarf, jedoch gleich wieder wegsah. Noch bevor das Trio einen weiteren Schritt tun konnte, hatte Minerva einen Entschluss gefasst.

„Miss Granger! Auf ein Wort bitte!"

Neben ihr riss Thomasina die Augen auf, doch Minerva ignorierte sie. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt ganz der brünetten Hexe, die bei ihren Worten abrupt stehen blieb und sich langsam umwandte. 

\- xoxox -

Als die eindrucksvolle Frau auf sie zu marschierte, geriet Hermine zusehends in Panik. Zwei beunruhigende Smaragde blitzten ihr entgegen, als die Hexe direkt vor ihr anhielt.

„Ich würde gern mit Ihnen sprechen. Unter vier Augen."

Die unterdrückt Gereiztheit, die in den Worten der Professorin mitschwang, ließ sie schlucken.

„Sicher, Professor", erwiderte sie und fühlte die Röte in ihre Wangen steigen.

„Ich erwarte Sie heute Abend gegen acht in meinem Studierzimmer. Potter, Weasley", Minerva nickte den beiden Gryffindors hinter ihr zu, dann drehte sie sich um und rauschte von dannen. Rycroft, die die Szene stumm beobachtet hatte, winkte ihnen kurz zu und beeilte sich, zu der Schottin aufzuschließen.

Als die beiden Hexen außer Sichtweite waren, wandte sich Ginny mit einem breiten Grinsen an ihre Freundin und wackelte draufgängerisch mit den Augenbrauen. Hermine verdrehte unwirsch die Augen und schob sie und Harry weiter in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Merlin, das konnte ja heiter werden!

\- xoxox -


	9. Im Eifer des Gefechts

**Guten Abend, meine Lieben,**

weiter geht's mit dem nächsten Kapitel. :-)

 **!ACHTUNG!**

 **Das heutige Update besteht aus zwei Kapiteln!**

 **Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

LG

\- xoxox-

 **Kapitel 9 - Im Eifer des Gefechts  
**

Als sich Hermine an diesem Abend auf dem Weg zu Minervas privaten Gemächern machte, war sie bereits auf alles gefasst. Die Aussicht auf Strafarbeiten behagte ihr überhaupt nicht, doch da sie nun einmal die Schulregeln gebrochen hatte, als sie den Verbotenen Wald betreten hatte, würde sie die Strafe, egal, wie diese ausfiel, aussitzen.

Seufzend klopfte sie an die schwere Eichentür und wartete. Es dauerte ein wenig, dann öffnete sie sich und im Türrahmen erschien die Schulleiterin. Ein Paar schillernder Smaragde funkelten ihr entgegen.

„Guten Abend, Hermine."

Mit gemischten Gefühlen folgte Hermine der Hexe in den behaglichen Raum mit dem großen Wandteppich, der ihr nur allzu gut in Erinnerung geblieben war.

„Tee?"

Sie deutete auf ein Tablett auf dem Kamintisch, das eine Teekanne und zwei Tassen trug.

„Äh, ja, gern."

Hermine nickte und sah beklommen zu, wie die Frau ihr eine dampfende Tasse einschenkte.

„Danke."

„Bitte, setzen Sie sich."

Ein Stich durchzuckte sie beim Klang der förmlichen Anrede. Während sie sich langsam auf der Chaiselongue am Kamin niedergelassen hatte, nahm Minerva zu ihrer Rechten Platz und musterte sie mit unergründlicher Miene. Die Intensität ihres Blickes traf die junge Frau wie ein elektrischer Schlag.

„Sie wissen, weshalb Sie hier sind, nehme ich an?"

Hermine musste sich zwingen, nicht wegzusehen.

„Ich denke schon."

„Dann wissen Sie auch, dass ich Ihnen den Regelverstoß nicht durchgehen lassen kann?"

„Selbstverständlich."

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille, die Anspannung zwischen ihnen war beinahe greifbar.

„Was haben Sie sich nur dabei gedacht, Hermine?", fragte Minerva, ihre Stimme zitterte jetzt vor unterdrückter Wut, ihre Haltung wirkte alles andere als entspannt.  
Beinahe hätte Hermine ihre Teetasse fallen gelassen. Rasch stellte sie sie weg und gab sich Mühe, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Ich..."

„Sie hätten sich in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten bringen können", fuhr Minerva nachdrücklich fort, ihre schlanke Figur lehnte sich leicht nach vorn und brachte die jüngere Hexe dazu, zurückzuweichen. Trotz ihrer Furcht spürte Hermine ihren Puls steigen. Sie war durchaus in der Lage, auf sich Acht zu geben!

„Meine Sicherheit war zu keiner Zeit gefährdet."

Beinahe wäre ihr herausgerutscht, weshalb, doch sie biss sich gerade noch rechtzeitig auf die Unterlippe.

„Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich", erwiderte Minerva barsch und blickte in alter Lehrermanier auf die junge Frau herab, „ich hätte Sie für weitaus gewissenhafter gehalten. Manchmal denke ich, Sie sind vielleicht noch zu jung, um zu wissen, wie..."

„Wagen Sie es nicht, mich auf mein Alter zu reduzieren!", fiel ihr Hermine ergrimmt ins Wort und Hitze stieg in ihre Wangen. Nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hatte, behandelte diese impertinente Frau sie noch immer, wie ein kleines Schulmädchen! Sie spürte, wie die wilde Macht ihrer Animagus-Natur durch ihre Adern brummte, doch sie ignorierte das Gefühl.  
Minerva schnaubte verärgert, ihr makelloses Gesicht verschloss sich zusehends.

„Bei dem Leichtsinn, den Sie an den Tag gelegt haben, ist es scheinbar noch immer notwendig!"

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, _Professor_ ", zischte Hermine verärgert, Hitze stieg in ihre Wangen, als sie aufsprang, „selbstverständlich werde ich für meine jugendliche Fahrlässigkeit geradestehen. Lassen Sie mich nachsitzen, oder was immer Sie für angemessen halten. Wenn das dann alles war, wünsche ich eine gute Nacht!"

Abrupt wandte sie sich um und marschierte zur Tür.

\- xoxox -

Bevor Hermine auch nur den Türknauf berühren konnte, hatte Minerva sie auch schon am Arm gepackt.

„Oh nein", knurrte sie und drehte die junge Frau unsanft herum, „wenn Sie wollen, dass ich Sie wie eine Erwachsene behandle, dann benehmen Sie sich wie eine!"

Ihre Worte schmerzten sie sehr, doch die gesamte Spannung der beiden vergangenen Tage drang nun an die Oberfläche. Zu sehr hatten Eifersucht, Furcht und Sorge um die junge Frau sie verzehrt, um unausgesprochen zu bleiben.

„Wenn du nur einmal dein verdammtes Ehrgefühl fahren lassen würdest, dann würdest du erkennen, dass es Menschen gibt, die sich ernsthaft um dich sorgen! Oder weshalb, denkst du, habe ich den halben Nachmittag damit zugebracht, dich zu finden?"

Ihr vor Zorn glühender Blick bohrte sich in die vor Schreck geweiteten braunen Augen vor ihr. Sie bemerkte kaum, dass sie laut geworden war, dass sie die Etikette vernachlässigte, oder dass sie Hermines Schultern noch immer schraubstockartig umklammert hielt. Sie musste sich heftig am Riemen reißen, um nicht vollends die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Selten hatte Minerva es erlebt, dass jemand ihre eiserne Selbstkontrolle derart aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen konnte!

Die Stille, die daraufhin folgte, war nahezu vollkommen. Schwer atmend fixierten sie sich, die Luft zwischen ihnen knisterte förmlich vor Spannung. Plötzlich wurde der Hexe die schiere Nähe zu der jüngeren Frau bewusst, die wie sie selbst bebte. Seit ihrem Besuch im Krankenflügel waren sie sich nicht mehr so nahe gekommen und ihr wurde erst jetzt gewahr, wie sehr sie sich nach einer Begegnung gesehnt hatte. Verlangen brandete heftiger denn je durch Minervas Körper und drohte, die vorherrschende Wut zu überrollen. Ihre smaragdgrünen Blicke verloren sich in den flammenden moccafarbenen Tiefen, die sie ihrerseits verschlangen, einem Malstrom gleich. Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, der Duft nach Sturm und Rosen füllte ihre Nüstern. Sie versuchte krampfhaft, sich auf den Grund ihres Grolls zu besinnen, doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, alles, worauf sie sich konzentrieren konnte, waren die leicht geöffneten Lippen direkt vor ihr.

\- xoxox -

Hermine wagte nicht, zu atmen, aus Furcht, der Moment würde vergehen. Obwohl die Worte dieser umwerfenden Frau sie gekränkt hatten, kämpfte sie erfolglos gegen die Anziehungskraft an, die diese auf sie ausübte. Der seltene Ausbruch Minervas sonst beherrschten Temperaments hatte diesen Effekt zu ihrem Unglück noch zusätzlich angefacht. Ein verwegener Gedanke reifte in ihrem Geist und ihr Atem wurde flacher, als sie in Minervas sturmumwölkte Augen blickte.

\- xoxox -

Unglauben überkam Minerva, als sie ihr eigenes unterdrücktes Verlangen in den Augen der jüngeren Frau entdeckte. Ihre Gedanken kamen zum Stillstand und alle zweifelnden Fragen waren wie weggefegt.  
Sie bewegte sich wie von selbst. Jede Faser ihres Seins strebte nur noch einem Ziel entgegen: die letzten Zentimeter zu überbrücken und diesen süßen Mund zu kosten.

\- xoxox -

Hände flochten sich in dunkles Haar, zierten gerötete Wangen und klammerten sich in Gewänder, bevor zwei Paar Lippen einander begegneten, machtvoll und unaufhaltsam. Das schwindelerregende Flattern in Hermines Magengegend schwoll zu einer sengenden Hitze an, die brennende Pfade durch ihren gesamten Körper zog. Sie vergrub ihre linke Hand tiefer in Minervas rabenschwarzem Haar, das sich dabei aus dem strengen Knoten löste, während sie die rechte um ihre schmale Taille schlang, um sie näher zu ziehen. Ein Seufzer entschlüpfte ihrer Kehle und sie lehnte sich tiefer in die Berührung.  
Minerva, durch die Reaktion der jüngeren Frau ermutigt, vertiefte den Kuss, immer weiter, bis sie nicht mehr spürten, wo die Eine endete und die Andere begann. Verzweifeltes Begehren trieb beide voran, ließ sie atemlos nach Luft schnappen, während die Welt um sie herum verblasste. Und mit jeder Berührung, jedem Hautkontakt wuchs die Furcht, ja, die Gewissheit, dass sie für alle Zeit verloren waren.

Bald zwang der Mangel an Sauerstoff das Paar auseinander. Unfähig, den Kontakt vollends zu brechen, verharrten sie, ihre Stirn gegen die jeweils andere gelehnt. Schwer atmend taxierten sie einander, die Realität drang allmählich zu ihnen durch.

Minerva fing sich als Erste.  
Bei Merlin, was hatte sie da getan?

„Hermine..."

Ihre Pupillen waren voll erweitert, das Grün wirkte beinahe schwarz, als sie sich zurückzog, jede Bewegung, die sie weiter von der jungen Frau entfernte, bereitete ihr physische Schmerzen.

Hermine sah stumm zu, wie die Hexe auf die andere Seite des Raumes flüchtete und ihr vollkommenes Gesicht hinter ihren Händen verbarg. Ihr Herzschlag dröhnte noch immer in ihren Ohren, als sie ihre weichen Knie zu Gehorsam zwang und sich bewegte.  
Minerva zuckte zusammen, als ein sanftes Paar Hände ihre Handgelenke umfasste und ihr Antlitz freilegte. Große Rehaugen brannten ihr entgegen, die Emotionen darin ließen sie mühsam schlucken.

„Minerva", hauchte die junge Frau und strich eine Strähne rabenschwarzen Haares hinter ihr Ohr, „Minerva, bitte..."

Die Schottin stieß hörbar den Atem aus. Wie hatte sie in einem Moment emotionaler Schwäche ihrem Instinkt nachgeben und die junge Frau so schamlos ausnutzen können?

„Ich bin untröstlich. Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Vergib mir." In ihren Augen wüteten Furcht und Sehnsucht, als sie sich Hermines Griff entziehen wollte. Diese ließ ein ungläubiges Schnauben vernehmen.

„Du... bist meine Schülerin, um Himmels Willen! Meine Schutzbefohlene!", stieß Minerva hilflos hervor und kämpfte darum, ihre Selbstkontrolle zurückzugewinnen.

„Genauer gesagt, bin ich das nicht mehr. Außerdem bin ich volljährig", konterte Hermine mit fester Stimme und betrachtete das aufgewühlte Minenspiel. Die ältere Frau sah sie voller Gewissenspein an.

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass ich die Situation skrupellos ausgenutzt habe."

„Das hast du nicht!"

Entschieden schüttelte Hermine den Kopf, doch Minerva brachte bereits ein wenig Abstand zwischen die beiden.

„Hermine, ich bitte dich..."

Verzweiflung drohte, sie zu ertränken, als sie sich von der Frau abwandte, die sie so sehr begehrte, dass es schmerzte. Hermines lodernder Blick, der alles versprach, was sie sich je hätte wünschen können, brannte heftig in ihrem Nacken.

Auf einmal drang ein Geräusch an ihre Ohren und ließ die beiden Frauen zusammenfahren. Draußen klopfte jemand an die Tür.

\- xoxox -

Hermine wusste kaum, wie ihr geschah, als sie zum Kamin geschoben wurde. Atemlos sah sie zu, wie Minerva rasch ihr Haar in Ordnung brachte und zur Tür ging. Dort sammelte sie sich einen Moment lang, dann öffnete sie.

„Guten Abend, Gregorius." Ihre Stimme klang belegt und sie räusperte sich. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Guten Abend, Minerva", ertönte draußen die tiefe Stimme Professor Willoughbys, „ich hatte gehofft, Sie hier zu finden, ich ... oh."

Sein Blick fiel über Minervas Schulter auf Hermine, die daraufhin sichtlich errötete.

„Verzeihung, ich wollte nicht stören."

„Schon gut, Professor. Es ist schon spät, ich sollte jetzt lieber gehen", hörte sich diese sagen, als sie sich mechanisch in Bewegung setzte und sich an Minerva vorbei durch die Tür schob. Ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen kurzen, verwirrenden Moment, eine Fülle von Gedanken rauschte durch Hermines Kopf, als sie sich abwandte und mit einem geflüsterten „Gute Nacht" den Korridor hinab hastete. Hinter sich konnte sie noch hören, wie Willoughby einen verdutzten Laut ausstieß.

„Du meine Güte, das haben Sie denn mit der armen Miss Granger angestellt?"

Ein Seufzen drang an ihre Ohren, als sie das Ende des Ganges erreicht hatte, doch die Antwort der Hexe konnte sie nicht mehr vernehmen.

\- xoxox -


	10. Gefangen

**Hallo, ihr Lieben!**

 **Dies ist Teil Zwei des heutigen Updates. Falls Ihr also direkt zur letzten Seite geblättert habt, habt Ihr ein neues Kapitel übersprungen. :-)**

 **LG**

\- xoxox -

 **Kapitel 10 - Gefangen  
**

\- Samstag, 2. Januar 1999 -

Die folgenden Tage über verschanzte sich Minerva auf dem Landsitz ihres Clans in der Grafschaft Caithness, hoch oben in den schottischen Highlands. Sie hatte zuvor Filius Flitwick gebeten, sie während ihrer Abwesenheit zu vertreten. Das neue Trimester würde erst in einer Woche beginnen und die meisten Schüler waren über Weihnachten nach Hause gefahren. Somit blieb ihr genügend Zeit, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Wie zum Teufel hatte es passieren können, dass sie die beiden wichtigsten Regeln in ihrem Gewerbe gebrochen hatte? Nicht nur hatte sie zugelassen, dass sich eine ihrer Schülerinnen in ihr Herz gestohlen hatte, sie hatte auch noch das zweite Tabu gebrochen und sich zu unangemessenem Verhalten hinreißen lassen!

Der innere Kampf, den sie mit ihrem Gewissen führte, zehrte zusehends an ihren Nerven. Immer und immer wieder hatte sie sich für diesen einen wankelmütigen Augenblick verflucht, in dem sie ihre eisern gehegten Prinzipien über Bord geworfen und dem Sehnen ihres Herzens nachgegeben hatte. Die Tage verschwammen allmählich ineinander, die Nächte waren erfüllt von Tränen und Whisky.  
Die Erinnerung brannte unaufhörlich in ihrem Inneren, genährt von jedem Herzschlag, jedem Atemzug, so allumfassend, dass es die Frau zu vernichten drohte. Sie hatte gewütet, gebangt und gelitten, doch bereut hatte sie nichts. Und diese Tatsache brachte Minerva beinahe um. 

\- xoxox -

\- Sonntag, 3. Januar 1999 -

„Und du bist sicher, dass du nicht mitwillst?"

Ginnys besorgte Stimme drang wie von außerhalb einer Glasglocke zu Hermine durch. Wie betäubt hob sie den Kopf und sah, dass Harry und Luna hinter ihr warteten, Schlittschuhe baumelten über ihren Schultern.

„Geht ruhig schon, vielleicht komme ich später nach", erwiderte sie und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Also gut." Ginny beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und nahm sie kurz in die Arme. „Kopf hoch", flüsterte sie mitfühlend in Hermines Ohr, „sie kann sich nicht ewig verstecken."

Seit Tagen versuchte Ginny bereits, ihre Freundin, so gut es ging, zu trösten. Diese hatte seit jenem Vorfall in Gemächern der Schulleiterin verzweifelt versucht, Kontakt mit ihr aufzunehmen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Die beiden Eulen, die sie geschickt hatte, blieben unbeantwortet. Als Hermine kurz darauf zu Minervas Büro marschiert war, hatte ihr der Wasserspeier, der den Eingang bewachte, mitgeteilt, dass die Schulleiterin derzeit nicht zugegen war und auch keine Störung wünsche.

Hermine nickte, ihre Unterlippe begann bei der Erinnerung zu zittern.

„Ich weiß, Ginny. Nun geht schon!"

Mit einem sanften Stoß schubste sie den Rotschopf in die Richtung ihrer Freunde und sah zu, wie sie mit einem letzten Winken durch das Portraitloch verschwanden.  
Mit feuchten Augen starrte Hermine wieder in das Feuer, das im Kamin brannte. Ihr war, als hätte ebenjenes Inferno tagelang in ihrem Inneren gewütet, sie von innen heraus verzehrt und nichts als schwelende Trauer übrig gelassen.

Nachdem der erste Schock abgeklungen war, entfachte ein nie gekannter Schmerz im Herzen der jungen Frau, unauslöschlich in seiner Schärfe, bitter und süß zugleich. Es bestand kein Zweifel, dass Minerva, diese ehrenhafte, beherrschte, sture und über die Maßen wundervolle Hexe, bereits bedauerte, was geschehen war. Doch für Hermine war es zu spät, um Reue zu empfinden, sie hatte ihr Herz hoffnungslos und unwiderruflich an diese Frau verloren. Und obwohl sie wusste, dass die Schottin alles daran setzen würde, diesem Dilemma zu entfliehen, konnte sie nicht anders, als sie nur noch mehr zu verehren. 

\- xoxox -

\- Montag, 4. Januar 1999 -

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, als die Fackeln und Kerzen im Wohnbereich aufflammten und eine gebeugte Gestalt im Türrahmen erschien. Erschöpft schleppte sich Minerva zu ihrem Lieblingssessel und rollte sich mit ihrem Glas Feuerwhisky unter einer Decke zusammen. Ihr ausgelaugter Körper fühlte sich an, wie ein Stein, der in den bodenlosen Abyss hinabsank.

„Meine liebe Minerva", ertönte eine vertraute Stimme zwischen einem Schluck Whisky und einem erstickten Schluchzen, „selbst zu meinen Lebzeiten habe ich dich nicht so aufgelöst erlebt."

Umständlich richtete sich die Hexe auf und blinzelte angestrengt zu dem Portrait über dem Kamin hinüber. Es zeigte einen bequemen Lehnstuhl, der üblicherweise verwaist war, sowie eine endlose Wand aus Büchern. Nun saß dort, auf den goldenen Rahmen gestützt, das Bildnis von Albus Dumbledore, das sie ernst beobachtete.

„Nun", fuhr er sanft fort, „es hat mit der jungen Miss Granger zu tun, nehme ich an?"

Minerva starrte ihn fassungslos an und wurde mit einem Schlag nüchtern.

„Woher... ?"

Albus kicherte, seine blauen Augen zwinkerten vergnügt.

„Wenn man euch beide nur aufmerksam genug beobachtet, ist eure Verbindung nicht zu übersehen."

Bei seinen Worten vibrierte ein gequälter Laut durch ihre Kehle und sie schlang die Arme um ihren Körper, so, als könnte sie dadurch die Gewissenspein fernhalten.

„Ich habe einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht, Albus."

Dumbledore sah voller Zuneigung auf seine langjährige Freundin hinab.

„Jeder Mensch begeht in seinem Leben Fehler, Minerva. Sie zeigen uns unsere Fehlbarkeit auf und bringen uns dazu, über uns hinauszuwachsen. Nur, wer Fehler macht, kann am Ende wahre Weisheit erlangen. Doch die Liebe, so eigensinnig, unberechenbar und verwegen sie auch sein mag, ist niemals ein Fehler. Sie ist vielmehr die wohl größte und bedeutendste Macht auf Erden."

Sein Blick verlor sich in weiter Ferne, so, als erinnerte er sich an eine längst vergangene Zeit. Als er die bebende Hexe betrachtete, lag nichts als Verständnis und Wärme in seinen Zügen.

„Seit ich dich kenne, sehe ich dich zum ersten Mal so _lebendig_ , so voller Hingabe. Das Einzige, was mich daran betrübt, ist, dass ich es nicht mehr persönlich miterleben durfte."

Tränen glitzerten in Minervas smaragdenen Augen.  
„Aber sie ist meine Schülerin, Albus", brachte sie mühsam hervor, die ohnmächtige Trauer drohte abermals, sie zu übermannen.

„Sie ist eine Schülerin an deiner Schule", korrigierte der Zauberer ruhig, „eine Schülerin, die in absehbarer Zeit ihren Abschluss macht."

Beide schwiegen für eine Weile, während seine Worte allmählich zu Minerva durchdrangen.

„Und wenn schon? Hermine ist eine bezaubernde junge Frau, der alle Möglichkeiten offenstehen. Ich dagegen bin eine..."

„... leidenschaftliche, brillante und bodenständige Hexe, ebenso, wie Miss Granger", warf Albus milde, aber bestimmt ein und sah sie über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser hinweg an.

„Geh' nicht so hart mit dir ins Gericht. Ich mag vielleicht tot sein, liebste Minerva, aber gewiss nicht blind. Zwei verwandte Seelen, die einander berühren und fortan im Gleichklang schwingen, das ist das, wonach sich die Menschheit seit jeher verzehrt. Doch sehr Vielen, wenn nicht gar den Meisten, wird diese Erfahrung vielleicht nie zuteil werden."

Als Minerva ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte, lächelte er sein ureigenes sanftes Lächeln, das ihr seit jeher Trost gespendet hatte, und strich sich über den silbernen Bart.

„Verschließe nicht dein Herz, Minerva, es war viel zu lange einsam. Das, meine Liebe, wäre wahrlich der größte Fehler von allen. Sprich mit Miss Granger. Ich bin sicher, gemeinsam werdet ihr einen Weg finden." 

\- xoxox -

\- Dienstag, 5. Januar 1999 -

„Harry! Hermine!"

Ginnys aufgeregte Stimme wehte über die verschneite Ebene zu ihnen herüber. Harry, der Hermine endlich zu ein paar Runden gemütlichen Eislaufens auf dem See hatte überreden können, geriet plötzlich aus dem Gleichgewicht und ruderte wild mit den Armen. Er stand erst das dritte Mal überhaupt auf Kufen und er war wahrlich kein Naturtalent. Hermine dagegen, die das Eislaufen seit ihrer Kindheit beherrschte, bewegte sich mit der unbeschwerten Anmut einer Tänzerin über das Eis.  
Sie griff beherzt zu und packte ihren besten Freund am Arm, damit er nicht stürzte. Gemeinsam drehten sie sich zu der rothaarigen Hexe herum, die mit glühenden Wangen durch den Schnee auf sie zu stapfte.

„Stellt euch vor, Luna hat es geschafft!", rief sie begeistert, als sie am Seeufer anlangte.

„Was geschafft?", fragte Hermine verwirrt und manövrierte Harry von der Eisfläche. Ginny streckte die Hand aus, um ihrem Freund zu helfen, bevor sie voller Begeisterung fortfuhr.

„Sie hat es geschafft, sich zu verwandeln! Ich wünschte, ich wäre soweit, wie ihr beide, Hermine! Merlin, ich bin ja so neidisch!"

„Das ist ja toll!", kam es prompt von Harry, der gerade mit seinen Schlittschuhen kämpfte.

Ginny nickte heftig. „Kommt mit und seht es euch an!" 

\- xoxox -

Als die drei Gryffindors das leere Zauberkunst-Klassenzimmer betraten, schwirrte ihnen ein kleiner brauner Vogel entgegen und zog zwitschernd seine Runden unter der hohen Decke. Lächelnd beobachtete Hermine, wie die kleine Nachtigall auf Professor Flitwicks Schreibtisch landete und das Köpfchen schief legte, die Nachmittagssonne schillerte golden in ihrem Gefieder.

„Luna!"

Ein melodisches Tschirpen bildete die Antwort.

„Sie weiß nicht, wie sie es rückgängig machen kann", erklärte Ginny grinsend, als sie und Harry hinzutraten.  
Hermine tat ihr Bestes, um Luna zu erklären, wie sie in ihre menschliche Form wechseln konnte. Seit ihres ersten kläglichen Versuchs hatte sie ein wenig gelesen und wusste nun – _Merlin sein Dank!_ –, wie ein Animagus bei der Verwandlung seine Kleidung behalten konnte.  
Nach einigen Anläufen gelang es der jungen Ravenclaw immerhin, in Unterwäsche vor ihnen zu erscheinen.

„Nicht schlecht für den ersten Versuch", lobte Hermine, während Harry der blonden Hexe diskret den Rücken zudrehte und Ginny ihr rasch ihren Winterumhang reichte.

„Danke, Hermine", erwiderte Luna mit einem glücklichen Lächeln, ihr Bekleidungsgrad schien sie nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Als sie sich in den Stoff gewickelt hatte, verließen die Vier eilig den Klassenraum und geleiteten Luna zum Ravenclaw-Turm, damit sie sich umziehen konnte.  
Da das Wetter so gut war, wie seit Tagen nicht, beschlossen ihre Freunde, solange es noch hell war, einen Spaziergang zu machen. Hermine folgte nur widerwillig; die Gesellschaft wurde ihr allmählich etwas zu viel und der Schwermut der letzten Tage holte sie wieder ein. Als die Dämmerung hereinbrach und es an der Zeit war, umzukehren, zögerte sie.

„Ich glaube, ich bleibe noch ein wenig. Wartet nicht auf mich."

Ginny warf ihr einen verständnisvollen Blick zu. „Ist gut. Wir sehen uns nachher."

Hermine wartete, bis ihre Freunde ein gutes Stück Weg bis zum Schloss zurückgelegt hatten, dann wandte sie sich ab und schlug einen Pfad ein, der an den schneebedeckten Baumwipfeln des Verbotenen Waldes entlang führte. 

\- xoxox -

„Ich frage mich, wer aus dem Kurs es außer Hermine und mir noch geschafft hat", überlegte Luna geistesabwesend, als sie zusammen mit Harry und Ginny über die lange Brücke schlenderte, die auf den Schlosshof führte. „Wer auch immer es ist, ist sehr neugierig."

Auf die fragenden Blicke ihrer Freunde hin deutete Luna kichernd nach oben.

„Der Pirol. Ich habe ihn bereits öfter gesehen. Es ist eindeutig kein gewöhnlicher Vogel."

Verdattert folgte Ginny Lunas Geste und tatsächlich, sie konnte gerade noch einen Blick auf einen kleinen Vogel erhaschen, der über ihnen im Zwielicht kreiste. Plötzlich drehte er ab und segelte auf den Verbotenen Wald zu. Luna neigte mitfühlend den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er oder sie ist wohl schüchtern."

\- xoxox -

Unterdessen huschte eine gedrungene Gestalt durch das dichte Unterholz des Waldes.  
Hermine war bereits einige Zeit ziellos in ihrer Tiergestalt umher gestreunt, als die Finsternis hereinbrach, und sie beschloss, nun ebenfalls zurückzugehen. Zwar waren ihre Augen bestens an die Dunkelheit angepasst, doch sie wollte nicht riskieren, nach Anbruch der Sperrstunde außerhalb des Gryffindor-Turmes erwischt zu werden.  
Als sie durch den kalten Schnee trottete, wurde ihr Herz schwer. Die Erinnerung an ihren letzten Ausflug in den Verbotenen Wald schwirrte durch ihre Gedanken.

 _Gott, wie ich sie vermisse_ , dachte die Animaga bitter, vor ihrem geistigen Auge erschien das Bild einer dunkelhaarigen Hexe, der Frau, deren grüne Augen bis in die Tiefen ihrer Seele zu blicken vermochten. Zwar konnte sie sich ausmalen, was in der allzeit korrekten Professorin vor sich gehen mochte, doch die Tatsache, dass sie sich Hermine ohne ein Wort entzogen hatte, machte sie zornig und bestürzt zugleich.

Ein Zittern vibrierte durch ihren Körper und schnürte ihr plötzlich die Kehle zu. Erschrocken hielt sie inne, ihr Herz pochte schnell gegen ihre Rippen. Gleich darauf war es auch schon vorüber. Luft strömte in ihre Lungen und beruhigte ihren Puls. Sie verharrte einige Sekunden, um sicherzugehen, dass sie wohlauf war, dann setzte die Animaga ihren Weg fort, wobei sie sich immer wieder nervös umsah.  
Der Wandrand tauchte vor ihren Augen auf und erleichtert blieb sie stehen, um in ihre menschliche Form zu wechseln.

Es gelang nicht.

 _Was zum... ?_

So sehr sie sich auch konzentrierte, sie war nicht in der Lage, sich zu verwandeln. Panik stieg in ihrer gefiederten Brust auf, als sie ihren Geist durchforstete und auf eine Art Widerstand stieß.

 _Was in Merlins Namen geht hier vor sich?!_

Nach einigen weiteren Fehlschlägen gab die Animaga schließlich auf. Angsterfüllt ließ sie sich auf die Hinterbeine sinken und bemühte sich, ihre Nerven zu bewahren.

 _Ruhig Blut, Hermine.  
Denk nach.  
Du sitzt im Augenblick in diesem Körper fest. Ins Schloss kannst du erst einmal nicht zurück._

Ihr kam das Kapitel über Schutzzauber in „Geschichte von Hogwarts" in den Sinn, was ihren Unmut nur zusätzlich schürte. Da Greife vom Zaubereiministerium als „Gefährlich" eingestuft wurden, bezweifelte sie, dass sie ohne Weiteres einen Fuß über die Schwelle setzen konnte, obwohl sie eine Hexe war. Das System reagierte nur auf registrierte Animagi oder Tierwesen, alles andere ab „Gefahrenstufe Vier" – oder eben „Gefährlich" – löste automatisch einen Alarm aus.

Sie schüttelte sich vehement. Der Tumult wäre unvorstellbar.

Ein letztes Mal konzentrierte sich Hermine auf die Verwandlung, doch auch diesmal blieb der Erfolg aus. Deprimiert kehrte sie dem silbernen Mondlicht den Rücken und stapfte tiefer in den Wald hinein.

Sie würde wohl oder übel die Nacht im Freien verbringen müssen.

\- xoxox -


	11. Ihr wahres Gesicht

**Hallo, ihr Lieben!**

 **einen schönen Zweiten Advent wünsche ich Euch allen. :-)**

 **Hier ist das nächste Kapitel, ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch. Das nächste Update wird wohl erst wieder am kommenden Wochenende stattfinden, da ich zur Zeit unglaublich viel zu tun habe. Ich bitte um Verzeihung.**

 **Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **LG**

\- xoxox -

 **Kapitel 11 - Ihr wahres Gesicht  
**

\- Mittwoch, 6. Januar 1999 -

Fauchend verfärbte sich das Kaminfeuer im Schulleiterbüro und wechselte zu einem giftgrünen Farbton. Einen Moment später trat die hochgewachsene Hexe persönlich aus dem Kamin. Seufzend klopfte sie sich den Ruß von ihrem Umhang und legte ihn über die Armlehne des kleinen Zweisitzers.

„Oh, guten Morgen, Minerva! Ich hatte Sie nicht so früh zurück erwartet."

Das überraschte Quieken von Filius Flitwick ertönte von Minervas Schreibtisch, doch als sie sich umwandte, erkannte sie den winzigen Zauberer erst auf den zweiten Blick. Das zerknitterte Gesicht des älteren Mannes lugte gerade einmal über die Tischkante, obwohl er bereits auf einem ordentlichen Stapel Bücher saß.

„Guten Morgen, Filius", entgegnete die Hexe knapp und trat um den Tisch herum „Irgendwelche Vorkommnisse während meiner Abwesenheit, von denen ich erfahren sollte?"

„Nichts dergleichen. Merlin sei Dank sind ja gerade Ferien. Nur dieses Ding dort drüben", er wies mit einem kurzen Finger auf das Nerodikt im Bücherregal, „leuchtete des Öfteren auf, falls uns das irgendwie beunruhigen sollte."

Minerva blinzelte, drängte jedoch jegliche Gefühlsregung zurück.

„Keineswegs."

„Ausgezeichnet." Der kleine Mann sprang ungelenk von dem viel zu hohen Lehnstuhl herunter, strich sich das schlohweiße Haar aus der Stirn und watschelte zur Tür. In seinen wehenden blau und silbern bestickten Roben ähnelte er in absurdem Maße einem Zauber-Knallbonbon.

„Vielen Dank für Ihre Unterstützung, Filius", dankte ihm Minerva aufrichtig, „Ich schulde Ihnen einen Gefallen."

„Nicht der Rede wert, Minerva", quiekte er fröhlich und setzte zu einer Verbeugung an, wobei sein silberner Spitzhut den Boden berührte. Bei diesem Anblick musste die Hexe schmunzeln. Sie beobachtete, wie die Bürotür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, dann wandte sie sich mit einem schweren Seufzer wieder der magischen Sphäre aus Wasser zu.

\- xoxox -

Es war bald Zeit für das Mittagessen, als das Kaminfeuer ein weiteres Mal aufleuchtete. Argwöhnisch beobachtete Minerva, wie nacheinander zwei Zauberer aus ihrem Kamin traten.

„Seien Sie gegrüßt, Madam McGonagall", richtete der Größere von ihnen das Wort an Minerva und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Sein geschniegeltes schwarzes Haar und der ordentlich getrimmte Backenbart verliehen ihm ein professionelles Auftreten, das durch seinen ockerfarbenen Anzug sowie den markanten Oxforder Akzent effektvoll abgerundet wurde. Sein älterer, schwarz gewandeter Begleiter dagegen wirkte eher mürrisch, als er sich in dem Büro umsah und seinen struppigen grauen Schnauzbart zwischen zwei Fingern zwirbelte. Zweifellos handelte es sich bei ihren Besuchern um Angestellte des Ministeriums, denn beide trugen entsprechende Krawatten mit dem charakteristischen „M". Zudem zierte ein kleiner goldener Anstecker in Form eines Raubvogels ihr Revers.

„Dasselbe gilt für Sie, meine Herren. Was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres Besuchs?" Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue bedeutete Minerva den Beiden, Platz zu nehmen.

„Mein Name ist Ezequiel Foreman, Leiter der Tierwesenbehörde, dies hier ist mein Kollege, Archie Gallagher, Spezialist für den Umgang mit flugfähigen Kreaturen", beeilte sich der dunkelhaarige Mann zu erklären, als er ihr gegenüber saß. „Die Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe schickt uns." Gallagher, der in seinem leicht ungepflegten Aufzug etwas fehl am Platz wirkte, brummte nur. „Das Ministerium hat Meldung darüber erhalten, dass auf dem Schulgelände eine Kreatur der Gefahrenklasse Vier gesichtet wurde. Können Sie diese Aussage bestätigen?"

Minerva zögerte, Foremans wippende Schuhspitze machte sie zunehmend nervös.

„Um welche Art von Kreatur soll es sich denn dabei handeln?"

„Soweit uns mitgeteilt wurde, um einen Greifen."

Sie spürte, wie sich ihr Puls beschleunigte. Es hatte also noch jemand dem Tier begegnet. Langsam neigte sie den Kopf und wählte ihre nächsten Worte mit Bedacht.

„Nun, ich denke, ich kann Sie beruhigen, indem ich Ihnen mitteile, dass sich meines Wissens nach kein ausgewachsenes Exemplar auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts befindet."

Foreman zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Was wollen Sie uns damit sagen, Madam?"

Innerlich seufzend gab Minerva schließlich nach.  
„Eine Welfe. Vor zwei Wochen begegnete sie mir im Verbotenen Wald."

Bei ihren Worten huschte sein Blick zu Gallagher, der nicht minder überrascht zurückblickte.  
„Tatsächlich?", fragte Foreman interessiert und beäugte Minerva eindringlich. „Könnten Sie uns die Stelle womöglich zeigen?"

„Was genau werden Sie tun, sollten Sie sie finden?", wollte die Hexe wissen, ihr stechender Blick bohrte sich in die dunklen Augen des Zauberers. Der Gedanke daran, dass das Ministerium diese ungewöhnlich sanftmütige Kreatur einfangen würde, behagte ihr nicht.

„Nun, wir werden sie an einen geeigneteren Ort bringen", erwiderte Foreman geschäftsmäßig und beugte sich vor. „Wir haben bereits Kontakt mit einem renommierten Reservat in Südfrankreich aufgenommen, dem 'Parc national des Cévennes'. Weibliche Jungtiere sind äußerst selten geworden und dieses könnte von entscheidender Bedeutung für den Fortbestand der Spezies sein."

Minerva dachte für einen Moment nach. Dieses Argument war nicht von der Hand zu weisen.  
„Ich werde Sie hinführen, wenn Sie es wünschen. Vielleicht kann ich helfen. Sie hat schon einmal zugelassen, dass ich sie berühre."

Foreman nickte begeistert und erhob sich.  
„Glänzend! Wir haben einen Betäubungstrank vorbereitet, um sie ruhig zu stellen. Greife sind gegen diverse Arten von Zaubern immun, müssen Sie wissen. Vielleicht sollten am besten Sie ihr die Injektion verabreichen, wenn sie Sie an sich heranlässt."  
Zusammen mit Gallagher wandte er sich wieder dem Kamin zu.  
„Ich informiere die Kollegen in London. Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde vor den Toren."

\- xoxox -

Die Sonne stand bereits hoch am fahlen Himmel und erleuchtete die Szenerie, als sich ein Tross aus fünf Zauberern zusammen mit Minerva auf den Weg in den Verbotenen Wald machte. Drei der Männer ließen einen massiven Käfig vor sich her schweben, der mit diversen Eisenketten ausgestattet war. Der Schnee knirschte unheilvoll unter ihren Füßen und Minerva beschlich das ungute Gefühl, sie würden etwas Verbotenes tun.

„Archie und ich gehen mit Madam McGonagall, Sie warten bitte auf mein Zeichen", ordnete Foreman mit fester Stimme an, als sie den Waldrand erreicht hatten. Nervös befühlte Minerva die kleine metallene Spritze unter ihrem Gewand, dann setzte sie sich schweigend in Bewegung. Die beiden Männer folgten ihr in großzügigem Abstand durch das dichte Gehölz, wobei sie so wenig Geräusche wie möglich verursachten. Minerva hingegen trat betont geräuschvoll auf, bis sie die Lichtung erreicht hatte, und gut sichtbar direkt in der Mitte stehenblieb.

„ _Caile_ *? Bist du da?", rief sie in die gähnende Stille des Waldes hinein und wartete.

Einige Zeit verging und nichts geschah.

 _Vielleicht ist sie fort_ , schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Ihre Anspannung wollte gerade nachlassen, da ertönte ein Knacken und Rascheln in der Nähe.

\- xoxox -

Zunächst hatte Hermine geglaubt, dass sie träumte. Doch die Stimme der Schulleiterin drang klar und deutlich an ihr Ohr, sodass sie abrupt aus ihrem Schlummer hochschreckte. Als sie sich bewegte und auf die Beine kämpfte, protestierten ihre steifen Muskeln, doch das Adrenalin trieb die junge Animaga aus der Wurzelhöhle, in der sie über Nacht Zuflucht gefunden hatte. Hastig stolperte sie in die Richtung, aus der sie den lieblichen Ruf vernommen hatte.  
Als sie einen breiten schwarzen Stamm umrundete, traute sie ihren Augen nicht.  
Dort im Schnee stand, den Umhang um ihre schlanke Figur gezogen, Minerva, ihr undurchdringlicher Blick huschte suchend durch das Unterholz. Mit einem glücklichen Kreischen stürzte sie auf die Hexe zu und riss sie beinahe von den Füßen.

„Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen", sagte Minerva belustigt und strich über die Kopffedern der Welfe, die sich überschwänglich an ihren Beinen rieb.

Erleichterung ließ Hermines Herz schneller schlagen. Jetzt würde alles gut werden! Sie hatte zwar keine Ahnung, weshalb die Hexe gerade heute hier im Wald aufgetaucht war, doch das kümmerte sie im Augenblick wenig. Hastig zog sie sich zurück und wühlte mit einer Vordertatze durch den Schnee zu ihren Füßen. Sie konnte vielleicht nicht sprechen, aber dafür eine Botschaft in den Schnee schreiben!

Ein ungehaltenes Schnarren entkam ihrer Kehle, als sich die ältere Frau direkt vor ihr hinkniete und dabei ihre Striche verwischte. Sie blickte auf in diese unfassbar grünen Augen und sah zu ihrer Überraschung Bedauern. Eine sanfte Hand streichelte über die Federn an ihrem Hals.

„Vergib' mir. Es ist nur zu deinem Besten."

Ein kurzer, scharfer Stich flammte durch ihre linke Schulter und ließ die Animaga zurück zucken. Etwas Kleines, Funkelndes fiel in den Schnee, spitz und metallisch. Hermine entkam ein Keuchen, als sie die Spritze erkannte.

 _W-was... ?_

Sie spürte, wie ihre Gliedmaßen schwer wurden, in ihrem Kopf wurden alle Gedanken zu einer zähflüssigen Masse. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie dunkle Gestalten zwischen den Bäumen hervortraten. Stahl blitzte auf und sie erkannte einen großen Zwinger.

 _Nein... Oh Gott, nein!_

Ihr wilder Blick streifte die Männer, die sie von allen Seiten umstellt hatten, ihr Verstand war unfähig, das Geschehen zu verarbeiten. Angestrengt richtete sie ihre Konzentration wieder auf Minerva, die neben einem Zauberer in brauner Kleidung stand und sie mitleidig betrachtete. Das Gefühl von Verrat überschwemmte die Reste ihrer Besinnung und trübte ihre Gedanken.

 _Minerva..._

Als ihre Beine nachgaben, war ihr Blick noch immer auf das Gesicht der Hexe gerichtet, solange, bis ihr Körper erschlaffte und die Welt in Schwärze versank.

\- xoxox -

„Sag' mal, Ginny, hast du Hermine heute schon gesehen?"

Die Große Halle war erfüllt vom geschäftigen Klappern der Teller, Gabeln und Messer, als das Mittagessen pünktlich um zwölf Uhr erschien. Die einzige Weasleytochter, die sich gerade eine großzügige Portion Hackbraten auftat, blickte achselzuckend zu ihrem Freund auf.

„Sie kam gestern Nacht wohl erst, nachdem ich schon geschlafen habe und war heute morgen schon weg, als ich aufgewacht bin."

„Seltsam", brummte Harry und stocherte in einer Schüssel Rosenkohl herum. „Sie lässt für gewöhnlich nie ein Frühstück aus. Schon gar nicht, ohne Bescheid zu sagen."

Ginny rollte mit den Augen. „Es ist ja nicht so, als wärt ihr beide verheiratet und sie wäre dir Rechenschaft schuldig."

„Schon gut, ich mein' ja nur." Er zog eine Grimasse und widmete sich seinem Teller.

„Sieh' mal", sagte Ginny plötzlich und deutete Richtung Lehrertisch, „McGonagall ist wieder da."

Harry folgte ihrem Blick und sah, dass der Stuhl der Schulleiterin besetzt war.  
„Meinst du, Hermine versucht, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen?"

„Wohl kaum", erwiderte Ginny und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Aber früher oder später wird sie schon wieder auftauchen, meinst du nicht?"

Zwar war Harry nicht gänzlich überzeugt, doch er zog es vor, seiner Freundin nicht zu widersprechen.

\- xoxox -

Mit einem flüchtigen Blick zum Gryffindor-Tisch sank Minervas Laune noch tiefer, als bereits am Morgen. Potter und Weasley unterhielten sich munter, doch Hermine war nirgends zu sehen. Erneut überkamen die Hexe Gewissensbisse. In ihrem eigenen Elend war sie einfach davongelaufen und hatte der jungen Frau keine Möglichkeit gegeben, über das Geschehene zu sprechen.

Seufzend dachte sie an ihren gemeinsamen Kuss zurück. Sie musste wissen, was in der braunäugigen Hexe vorging, musste wissen, ob sie ihm irgendeine Bedeutung beimaß. Beinahe fürchtete sie sich davor, die Antwort darauf zu erfahren, doch sie wusste, dass sie keine Ruhe finden würde, bis sie endlich Gewissheit hatte.  
Entschlossen schob Minerva ihren kaum berührten Teller von sich. Sie würde Hermine nach dem Abendessen abfangen und um ein Gespräch bitten.

\- xoxox -

Dumpfe Erschütterungen vibrierten durch ihren Körper und pochten schmerzhaft hinter ihren Schläfen. Ihre brennenden Lider zuckten, als ein kalter Luftzug ihr Gefieder streifte. Der dichte Nebel, der wie Watte in ihren Kopf hing, klärte sich ein wenig und langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Die Welt begann, zur Seite zu kippen und Übelkeit ließ ihren Magen zusammenkrampfen, sodass sie sie gleich wieder zusammenkniff.  
Nach einer Weile hatte sich Hermine soweit im Griff, dass sie einen weiteren Blick riskierte. Das Erste, was sie erkannte, war das massive Eisengitter, das sie von allen Seiten umgab, sowie das Paar Fußfesseln, das sie am Boden des Käfigs hielt. Dahinter war alles in zwielichtige Dunkelheit gehüllt. Zahlreiche sperrige Holzkisten, Truhen und andere Gegenstände stapelten sich rings herum in dem schmalen, aber langen Raum, der stark nach verbrannter Erde und Motoröl roch.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Licht flutete in die Kammer.

„Ist sie das?"

Blinzelnd hob die Greifin den Kopf und versuchte, ihre Benommenheit abzuschütteln. Offenbar befand sie sich in einem Zugwaggon.

„Yep."

Ein verdrießlich dreinblickender, kleiner Zauberer mit grauem Schnauzbart trat in ihr Gesichtsfeld.

„Alles ist bereit. In zehn Minuten geht's los. Ezequiel hat bereits alles Weitere geregelt."

„Sehr gut, Archie", entgegnete die Stimme, die zuerst gesprochen hatte, und Entsetzen schnürte der jungen Animaga die Kehle zu.

 _Merlin, das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein!_

Sie konnte nur mit Mühe ihren Brechreiz bezwingen, als eine allzu vertraute Silhouette neben dem Zauberer in Schwarz auftauchte.

„Ihr Kollege sagte mir, sie werde in einen Naturpark in Südfrankreich überstellt?", erkundigte sich die glatte Stimme von keiner Geringeren, als Thomasina Rycroft, die nun mit argwöhnischer Miene in den Käfig spähte.

„Aber sicher doch", beteuerte Archie mit einem schmierigen Lächeln, bei dem es Hermine kalt den Rücken hinunter lief. „Hat alles seine Richtigkeit, Ma'am."

„Bestens."

Das wettergegerbte Gesicht des Mannes tauchte direkt über dem von Hermine auf, seine Augen glitzerten verschlagen.

„Ah, schon wieder wach, wie ich sehe."

Als er an einer der Fußketten zog, kam plötzlich Leben in Hermine. Mit einem erstickten Schrei wand sie sich und stemmte sich gegen die Bewegung. Sie rangen einen Augenblick miteinander, doch der Grobian hatte ihr Bein nahe genug an das Gitter gezerrt, um eine Nadel hinein rammen zu können.

„Schlaf schön weiter, du Mistvieh", zischte er mit einem gelbzahnigen Grinsen, zog sich zurück und verschwand durch die Waggontür.  
Panisch spürte Hermine, wie das Serum bereits Wirkung zeigte und sie zurück in die Besinnungslosigkeit abzudriften drohte. Ihr unscharfer Blick blieb an Rycroft hängen, die noch immer vor ihr stand und auf sie herab starrte. Die aufwallende Ohnmacht ließ die nächsten Worte der Hexe beinahe untergehen.

„Ich bin untröstlich, meine Liebe", flüsterte sie, doch die Anteilnahme in ihrer Stimme erreichte ihre Augen nicht, „aber Sie waren mir bereits viel zu lange ein Dorn im Auge."

\- xoxox -

 **A/N:  
*** _ **caile**_ **: gälisch für "Mädchen", "Mädel"**


	12. Die Suche beginnt

**Guten Abend!**

 **Ich melde mich, früher, als erwartet, mit einem neuen Kapitel zurück. :-)**  
 **An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich einmal herzlich bei meinen treuen Reviewern bedanken, ich freue mich jedes Mal riesig über Eure Kommentare. Danke, Ihr seid die Besten!**

 **Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **LG**

\- xoxox -

 **Kapitel 12 - Die Suche beginnt**

Gereizt ließ Minerva ihren Adlerfederkiel über das vermutlich fünfzigste Blatt Pergament kratzen und setzte schwungvoll ihre Unterschrift an das Ende des Dokuments. Sie las kaum, was in den Validierungsbögen des Lehrerkollegiums geschrieben stand, ihre Gedanken kreisten hartnäckig um ein anderes Subjekt. Hermine war an diesem Abend wieder nicht in der Großen Halle aufgetaucht.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ die Schulleiterin abrupt aufblicken. Wer in Merlins Namen kam zu dieser späten Stunde auf die Idee, ihr einen Besuch abzustatten?

„Herein."

Ihre Neugier wich schlagartig, als die Bürotür aufschwang und Thomasina eintrat.  
 _Na prächtig_ , dachte sie missmutig und wandte sich wieder ihrem Stapel Pergament zu. „Guten Abend, Thomasina. Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Die blonde Frau trat mit besorgter Miene näher und ließ sich unaufgefordert auf dem Stuhl gegenüber nieder.  
„Guten Abend, Minerva. Ich wollte sehen, wie es dir geht. Du warst ganz plötzlich fort und das für mehrere Tage, da habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht."

„Vielen Dank für deine Anteilnahme, aber es geht mir bestens", entgegnete Minerva knapp, wobei sie ihren Blick stur auf ihre Arbeit gerichtet hielt. Einige Augenblicke vergingen, ehe das Schweigen erneut gebrochen wurde.

„Minerva, ich sehe doch, dass etwas nicht stimmt."

Zwei funkelnde Saphire taxierten sie eindringlich, als sie schließlich unwirsch ihren Federkiel zur Seite legte und den Blick erwiderte. Die jüngere Hexe wirkte aufgewühlt, ihre Hände kneteten unermüdlich den Saum ihres blass-blauen Umhangs.

„Warum bist du wirklich hier, Sina?"

Die jüngere Frau errötete sichtlich, reckte jedoch das Kinn und weigerte sich, sich einschüchtern zu lassen.  
„Das weißt du genau." Sie erhob sich und kam langsam um den Schreibtisch herum. Minerva verzog keine Miene, als die Hexe hinter ihren Lehnstuhl trat. Stattdessen starrte sie verbissen geradeaus, ihre Hand schloss sich unter ihren Gewändern um ihren Zauberstab.

„Ich fürchte, du musst mir auf die Sprünge helfen."

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe sie eine Antwort erhielt.

„Minerva." Thomasinas sanfte Worte entsprangen gefährlich nahe an Minervas rechtem Ohr, sodass sie sich zusammenreißen musste, um sie nicht auf der Stelle zu verhexen. Ihre Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Wehmut. „Wir sind zwei erwachsene Frauen, unsere besten Jahre sind noch nicht vorüber. Merlin weiß, dass ich die ganze Zeit über nur an dich gedacht habe. Was hält dich davon ab, es noch einmal zu versuchen? Mit mir?"

Als Minerva einen Hauch von Fingerspitzen auf ihrer Wange spürte, war es um ihren Vorsatz geschehen.  
Mit einem Aufschrei stolperte die jüngere Hexe zurück in ihr Blickfeld, sie hielt ihre rechte Hand umklammert, so, als hätte sie sich verbrannt.

„Nun, das ist einfach, _amaideag_ *", presste Minerva zwischen ihren zusammengepressten Kiefern hervor und erhob sich mit gefährlicher Eleganz, „ich kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn man ungebeten meine Privatsphäre verletzt."

Verbitterte Blicke schossen ihr entgegen, während sich die blonde Frau ihre schmerzenden Finger rieb, doch ein neuerliches Klopfen hielt sie von einer erhitzten Antwort ab.

„Bei allen Abraxanern, wer ist da?", bellte Minerva und starrte anklagend zur Tür hinüber. Zu ihrer Überraschung waren es der junge Mr. Potter und das Weasleymädchen, die zu den beiden Hexen herein spähten.

„Guten Abend, Professor McGonagall", setzte Harry an, dann blieb sein Blick an Minervas Besucherin hängen. „Oh, ähm, Verzeihung, wir wollten nicht..."

„Unsinn, Potter, kommen Sie rein", unterbrach Minerva den jungen Gryffindor, unendlich dankbar für den Vorwand, um Thomasina an die Luft zu setzen, „Professor Rycroft und ich waren ohnehin fertig."  
Die Blicke, mit denen sie die Hexe nahezu erdolchte, reichten aus, um diese zum Gehen zu bewegen. Wortlos und mit zusammengepressten Lippen wirbelte sie herum und ließ Minerva mit ihren beiden Schülern allein. Diese wartete, bis die Tür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fiel, bevor sie erleichtert auf ihren Stuhl zurück sank.

„Nun", sagte die Schulleiterin matt und bedeutete ihnen, sich zu setzen, „erinnern Sie mich, wenn Sie wieder einmal nachsitzen müssen, daran, bei demjenigen ein gutes Wort für Sie einzulegen." Die verdatterten Gesichter ihrer Schützlinge ließen beinahe ihre Mundwinkel zucken.

„Also, was gibt es zu solch später Stunde?", fragte sie, nun wieder vollkommen ernst, und sah die beiden abwechselnd an.

„Es ist so", begann Weasley mit angespannter Miene, „Wir vermissen seit gestern unsere Freundin, Hermine."

Minerva brauchte einen Moment, um ihre Worte zu erfassen.  
„Hermine?"

„Sie wollte gegen Abend noch allein spazieren gehen und ist seitdem wie vom Erdboden verschluckt", ergriff Harry das Wort, seine Stirn war in Sorgenfalten gelegt. „Wir haben Grund zu der Annahme, dass etwas passiert ist. Sie würde nie ohne ein Wort verschwinden."

„Sind Sie sich ganz sicher, dass sie nicht einfach für ein paar Ferientage anderswo untergekommen ist, Potter?", fragte sie eindringlich, ihre Augen suchten angestrengt nach Zustimmung.

„Ganz sicher, Professor", antwortete Ginny für ihn, ihre Finger waren krampfhaft um die Armlehnen ihres Stuhls geklammert. „Bei meiner Familie ist sie nicht und außer uns hat sie keine Freunde oder Verwandte mehr, bei denen sie sich aufhalten könnte."

„Ich habe auf der 'Karte des Rumtreibers' nachgesehen", fügte Harry hinzu, die Pupillen in seinen grünen Augen waren beunruhigt zusammengezogen. „Hermine befindet sich nicht mehr auf dem Schulgelände."

Minerva lehnte sich langsam vor, sie spürte, wie Furcht in ihrer Magengrube aufkeimte. Sie wusste sehr wohl um die Existenz jener Karte und somit auch, dass ein Irrtum ihrerseits ausgeschlossen war.  
„Wo haben sie Miss Granger das letzte Mal gesehen?"

„Am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes. Sie war sehr betrübt", sagte die rothaarige Hexe bekümmert, woraufhin Harry fürsorglich einen Arm um ihre Schultern legte.

„Verstehe", murmelte Minerva dumpf, in ihrem Geist spielten sich bereits alle möglichen Szenarien ab. Nur mühsam gelang es ihr, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu ihren Besuchern zu lenken.  
„Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie mir Meldung erstattet haben. Gehen Sie zu Bett, ich werde sehen, was ich in Erfahrung bringen kann. Da Miss Granger volljährig ist und die unterrichtsfreie Zeit erst zu Beginn der kommenden Woche endet, kann ich zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt leider nicht viel für Sie tun." Aufrichtiges Bedauern schwang in ihren Worten mit. „Sollte sie jedoch länger als achtundvierzig Stunden vermisst bleiben, werde ich weitere Schritte einleiten. Geben Sie mir in jedem Fall Bescheid."

„Vielen Dank, Professor McGonagall. Gute Nacht." Ginny machte Anstalten, sich zu erheben, dicht gefolgt von Potter.

„Gute Nacht." Mit diesen Worten entließ sie die beiden Gryffindors in ihre Schlafsäle.  
Als Stille eintrat, wirbelten unzählige Gedanken durch Minervas Kopf, die sie erst einmal ordnen musste. Sie beschloss, eine Eule an die Weasleys zu schicken, um sicherzustellen, dass Hermine tatsächlich nicht im Fuchsbau weilte. Da diese keine noch lebenden direkten Verwandten mehr hatte, blieb ihr nur noch die Möglichkeit, die verbleibenden Mitglieder des alten Phönixordens zu benachrichtigen und zu hoffen, dass einer von ihnen wusste, wo sie sich aufhielt.

Schwermut überkam Minerva bei der Vorstellung, dass sie vermutlich der Grund für die Abwesenheit der jungen Frau war. Als sie später in ihrem Himmelbett lag, wogen ihre Schuldgefühle schwerer, als all die Tage zuvor.

Bei Merlin, sie hätte sie niemals durch ihre Tür gehen lassen dürfen!

\- xoxox -

\- Donnerstag, 7. Januar 1999 -

Als Ginny am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fiel ihr Blick sogleich auf das Bett zu ihrer Linken, in dem Hermine für gewöhnlich schlief. Rasch kämpfte sie sich aus den Laken, trat hinüber und zog die samtenen Vorhänge auf.

Das Bett war leer und unberührt.

„Verdammt, Hermine, wo steckst du?", zischte sie und suchte eilig nach frischer Kleidung. Sie wäre beinahe gestürzt, als sie auf einem Bein aus dem Schlafsaal hüpfte und dabei ihren Schuh zuband. Zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend erklomm sie die Stufen zum Schlafsaal der Jungen und stieß ohne anzuklopfen die Tür auf. Mit drei Schritten war sie am Bett ihres Freundes und rüttelte ihn unsanft wach.

„Los, Harry, steh' auf!"

„W... was zur... Hölle... Ginny?", murmelte er dumpf und blinzelte schwerfällig gegen das Licht. „Was ist denn los?"

„Nichts, das ist es ja", erwiderte die junge Hexe und trat zur Seite, als Harry ungelenk die Beine aus dem Bett schwang. „Hermine ist noch immer verschwunden. Wir müssen etwas tun, Harry, ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl!"

Der junge Mann fuhr sich mit zusammengezogenen Brauen durch sein wild abstehendes, schwarzes Haar.  
„Gib' mir ein paar Minuten. Wir treffen uns unten im Gemeinschaftsraum."

\- xoxox -

„Okay, lasst uns alles nochmal durchgehen", bat Ginny und sah ihre Freunde eindringlich an. Sie und Harry saßen etwas abseits am Gryffindor-Tisch und stocherten mehr schlecht als recht in ihrem Rührei herum. Luna, die munter einen Buttertoast nach dem anderen verputzte, leistete ihnen Gesellschaft.  
„Vorgestern Abend haben wir Hermine am Waldrand zurückgelassen. Sie kam nicht zum Abendessen und offenbar auch nicht in den Schlafsaal. Tags darauf taucht McGonagall auf, die Person, die Hermine am dringendsten sprechen wollte, aber sie lässt sich wieder nicht blicken. Keine Nachricht, kein Hinweis, gar nichts. Ich schwöre euch, da ist etwas faul!"

Harry, der sein inzwischen kalt gewordenes Frühstück finster anstarrte, nickte grimmig.  
„Aber was? Niemand außer uns wusste von dem Spaziergang."

„Du meinst, niemand außer uns und dem anderen Animagus", warf Luna plötzlich ein, woraufhin ein kurzes Schweigen eintrat.

„Dieser Vogel?", überlegte Ginny laut und sah sich argwöhnisch in der Halle um. „Verdammt, du könntest recht haben. Aber wie sollen wir herausfinden, wer es ist und ob er etwas gesehen hat?"

Alle drei verstummten bekümmert. Dies war in der Tat ein Problem.

„Es muss doch irgendeine Spur geben", platzte die Weasleytochter verzweifelt heraus und fuhr sich energisch durch die feurige Mähne. „Denkt nach! War irgendetwas anders als sonst?"

Wieder kehrte Stille am Tisch ein.

„Ich schätze nicht", sagte Harry nach einer Weile missmutig, seine Gabel hatte inzwischen das Ei in alle Einzelteile zerlegt.

„Nun ja, anders vielleicht nicht direkt", sagte Luna abwesend, „aber Professor McGonagall hatte gestern Besuch von zwei Zauberern. Ich habe sie aus dem Schloss gehen sehen."

„Tatsächlich?" Ginny lehnte sich interessiert vor und betrachtete ihre Freundin, die an einer strohblonden Haarsträhne spielte.

Luna nickte eifrig. „Der Eine war groß und gutaussehend, der Andere eher klein und griesgrämig. Ich glaube, der Große nannte ihn Archie."

„Archie..." Ginny verzog angestrengt das Gesicht, als sie in ihrem Gedächtnis kramte.  
„Sie hatten hübsche goldene Vögel auf ihren Umhängen", sagte Luna, ihr Blick war verträumt in die Ferne gerichtet.

Die junge Gryffindor starrte sie entgeistert an. „Bist du dir ganz sicher?"

„Wenn ich es doch sage", kicherte Luna erheitert, in ihren grauen Augen spiegelte sich das Licht unzähliger Kerzen.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Harry verwirrt und sah die beiden Mädchen abwechselnd an.

„Das bedeutet, es waren Zauberer des Ministeriums", erklärte Ginny, während sich das mulmige Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend verstärkte. „Genauer gesagt, von der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe. Natürlich! Dann muss das Archie Gallagher gewesen sein! Mein Dad hatte einige Male mit ihm zu tun, als diese Fwuuper**-Schmuggelaffäre vor ein paar Jahren durch die Presse ging."

Zwei unruhige grüne Augen wanderten zum Lehrertisch hinüber. „Und was glaubst du, wollte er von McGonagall?"

Ginny tat es ihm gleich, nur, um festzustellen, dass der Platz der Schulleiterin verwaist war.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Aber genau das müssen wir herausfinden."

\- xoxox -

Als Hermine wieder zu sich kam, fühlte sie sich noch schlechter, als bei ihrem ersten Erwachen. Zusätzlich zu ihrer Übelkeit nagte nun eine bohrende Leere in ihrem Magen und erinnerte sie daran, dass sie den ganzen Tag über noch nichts gegessen hatte. Sie unternahm benommen einen neuerlichen Versuch, sich zu verwandeln, doch das Ergebnis blieb nach wie vor unverändert.  
Ein Ruck fuhr durch ihren Waggon, als der Zug allmählich abbremste. Während sie zum Stillstand kamen, drangen Schritte an Hermines empfindliche Ohren und kurz darauf wurde die Tür von außen aufgeschoben. Kaltes Sternenlicht durchtränkte die Holzdielen auf dem Boden, durchbrochen von einem langgezogenen Schatten.

„Willkommen zurück", knurrte Archie, der kurz darauf hinter dem Gitter auftauchte. Er schob einen Napf mit Wasser hindurch und warf einen Brocken von etwas hinterher, das Ähnlichkeit mit rohem Fleisch hatte. Hermine, die vor Hunger kaum denken konnte, stürzte sich darauf, ehe der Zauberer es sich anders überlegen konnte, und begann, ihre Mahlzeit in großen Happen hinunterzuschlingen. Auch die schale Flüssigkeit war in Sekundenschnelle ausgetrunken. Zwar reichte es nicht einmal annähernd, um Hermines Hunger zu stillen, doch immerhin entspannte sich ihr verkrampfter Magen ein wenig.

„Fertig, Archie?", erklang eine kultivierte Stimme in der nächtlichen Dunkelheit draußen und der kleine Zauberer fuhr zusammen. Kurz darauf kletterte ein gut gekleideter Mann mit dunklem Haar und Bart zu ihnen hinein.  
„Auf Drei?"

Zusammen zogen sie ihre Zauberstäbe und richteten ihn auf Hermines Gefängnis. Unter Beben und Ächzen erhob es sich mitsamt Inhalt eine Hand breit über den Boden. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis Archie und der andere Zauberer ihre Fracht aus dem Zug befördert hatten. Erleichtert sog die Animaga die frische Nachtluft ein, die ihre Lebensgeister allmählich erwachen ließ. Ein Blick auf den verschneiten Bahnsteig enthüllte ein langgezogenes Backsteingebäude und gläserne Fassaden von Bürogebäuden. Als sie ein schmutziges Schild mit großen Lettern erblickte, riss sie überrascht die Augen auf.

Wimbledon? Was zum Teufel taten sie hier in einem Londoner Muggel-Vorort?

Archie, der ein ungeduldiges Schnauben ausstieß, zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
„Verdammt nochmal, Ezequiel, wo bleibt Underwood?", murrte er verdrießlich, was ihm einen strengen Blick seines Begleiters einbrachte.

„Ruhig Blut, Archie", sagte der andere Mann mit einem Blick auf die Uhr und spähte ebenfalls den verlassenen Bahnsteig hinunter. „Wir haben Glück, dass er uns die Ware gleich vor Ort abnimmt. So müssen wir das Tier nicht selbst auf den _Basar_ bringen."

Hermine erstarrte, als die letzten Worte von seinen Lippen fielen.

Der sogenannte _Basar_ war der wohl florierendste Teil der Londoner Schattenwirtschaft, mit anderen Worten, ein emsig betriebener Schwarzmarkt für magische Artefakte. Dort galten seit jeher eigene Gesetze, die Sitten waren rau, und sogar das Ministerium hielt sich, so gut es ging, fern.

„Da hast du wohl recht", brummte Archie, wobei er sich am Kinn kratzte. „Wie lief es mit den Kollegen?"

„Nun, sagen wir, dieser Einsatz hier hat offiziell nie stattgefunden", grinste Ezequiel breit und sah aus, als sei er höchst zufrieden mit sich. „Angesichts der stolzen Summe, die wir von Underwood für das Biest kassieren, halte ich den einen oder anderen Gedächtniszauber für ein akzeptables Risiko."

„Und was ist mit McGonagall und dieser anderen Hexe?"

„Was soll mit ihnen sein? Ich glaube kaum, dass sie sich um das Schicksal dieses verlausten Federviehs scheren. Diese Blondine schien eher bestrebt, es loszuwerden, wenn du mich fragst."

Hermine starrte abwechselnd zwischen Archie und Ezequiel hin und her, ihr Gehirn weigerte sich, diese ungeheuerlichen Informationen zu verarbeiten. Die Unterhaltung der beiden Zauberer endete abrupt, als drei Männer in langen Mänteln aus dem dunstigen Nebel traten und sich langsam näherten.

„Na also", wisperte der Dunkelhaarige zufrieden und wandte sich den Neuankömmlingen zu.  
Blanke Panik schnürte Hermine die Kehle zu, als sie den Ernst ihrer Lage erfasste. Man würde sie wie ein Stück Vieh an den Höchstbietenden verhökern. Und es gab nicht das Geringste, was sie dagegen tun konnte.

\- xoxox -

 **A/N:  
*** _ **amaideag**_ **: gälisch für "Närrin", "törichte Frau"  
**Fwuuper (engl. Fwooper): afrikanischer Vogel mit leuchtend buntem Gefieder. Sein Gesang kann Zuhörer in den Wahnsinn treiben. Weitere Infos in Newt Scamanders "Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them".**


	13. Erkenntnis

**Hallo, ihr Lieben,**

 **schon geht es weiter mit dem nächsten Kapitel, ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß!**  
 **Je nachdem, wie ich es schaffe, lade ich morgen vielleicht ein weiteres hoch. :-)**

 **LG**

\- xoxox -

 **Kapitel 13 - Erkenntnis**

\- Freitag, 8. Januar 1999 -

Am folgenden Morgen erwartete Harry seine Freundin bereits im Gemeinschaftsraum. Der furchtsame Blick von Ginny bestätigte seine Befürchtung, dass seine beste Freundin nach wie vor wie vom Erdboden verschluckt blieb. Gemeinsam kletterten sie durch das Portraitloch und marschierten schnurstracks zum Büro der Schulleiterin.

„Wir müssen unbedingt wissen, ob das Ministerium etwas mit der Sache zu tun hat", murmelte Ginny atemlos, als sie in einen Korridor im siebten Stock einbogen und der Wasserspeier in Sicht kam. „Wenn wir nur wüssten, was das alles zu bedeuten hat!", seufzte sie bedrückt und versenkte die Hände in ihren Hosentaschen.  
Harry wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als irgendwo in der Nähe ein Geräusch ertönte. Eine Erschütterung fuhr durch ihre Körper, irgendwo rechts von ihnen tat es einen gewaltigen Rumms. Sie sahen sich alarmiert an und hasteten mit gezückten Zauberstäben in die Richtung, aus der der Lärm drang.

Als sie am Ende des Ganges angelangt waren, drang ein deutliches Krachen und Splittern an ihre Ohren. Harry stieß mit wachsamer Miene eine Tür auf, die, wie er wusste, zum Möbelfundus führte, und sie fanden den Herd des Aufruhrs. Inmitten der Vielzahl an Tischen, Bänken, Kommoden, Schränken, Globen, Landkarten und Unmengen anderen verstaubten Trödels erhaschten sie einen Blick auf Peeves, der sich offenbar einen Spaß daraus machte, Möbelstücke in ihre Bestandteile zu zerlegen, indem er sie aus dem hohen Fenster schleuderte. Einige Schreie waren von draußen zu hören; offenbar war sein Treiben nicht unbemerkt geblieben.

„Peeves!", rief Harry laut und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Poltergeist. Der wandte sich verblüfft zu ihnen um, dann stieß er ein gackerndes Lachen aus und schwirrte im Zickzack durch den Raum, eine Reihe Kristallkugeln im Anschlag.

„Oh, sieh an, Potty ist hier!", krähte er und wirbelte eine silberne Staubwolke auf, als er über einen Wandschrank schlitterte. Dann fiel Peeves auf, dass Harry nicht allein war.  
„Ei, Wiesel!", dröhnte er ungläubig und hing für einen Moment reglos in der Luft. „Hatte dich irgendwie... _männlicher_ in Erinnerung!"

Ginny überging den Seitenhieb auf ihren Bruder. „Mal wieder dabei, Schwächere zu ärgern, Peeves? Hatte dich irgendwie _raffinierter_ in Erinnerung", schoss sie zurück und ließ den kleinen Mann dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen, der zur Antwort die Hand hob und eine wüste Geste in ihre Richtung machte.

„Sie spielt nicht fair!", beklagte er sich quengelnd und verschränkte theatralisch die Arme vor der Brust. „Peevsie trifft keine lausigen Piepmätze!"

Beinahe hätte Harry vergessen, mit wem er es zu tun hatte, als er den Poltergeist erstaunt anstarrte. „Was meinst du damit?"

Peeves schnaubte geräuschvoll. „Dreimal verfluchtes Weibsbild, fliegt einfach mir nichts, dir nichts davon!"

„Wer, Peeves?", fragte Harry ruhig, sein Zauberstab folgte dem Purzelbäume schlagenden Gespenst. Er wusste genau, dass er mit dem Feuer spielte. „Welche Schülerin?"

„Dummer Potty, keine Schülerin."

Und unter schrillem Gelächter ließ dieser die schweren Kugeln auf die beiden herabsausen. Harry fluchte und riss seine Freundin reflexartig zur Seite, um sie vor den Geschossen abzuschirmen, die splitternd an Wand und Boden zerschellten.

\- xoxox -

Ein Geräusch irgendwo in der Ferne ließ Minerva von ihrem Buch aufblicken.

 _Was bei Merlins Bart...?_

Als eine Folge kleinerer Erschütterungen durch die Steinwände kroch, war sie auch schon auf den Beinen und rauschte aus ihrem Büro. Sie musste nicht lange suchen, um die Quelle des Radaus ausfindig zu machen: die Tür zu einem alten Klassenraum, der seit Jahren als Stauraum für ausgediente Möbel genutzt wurde, stand weit offen, heraus drang eindeutig Kampfeslärm.  
In Sekundenschnelle hatte ihr geschultes Auge die Situation erfasst.

„Potter! Weasley! Hierher, sofort!", befahl die Hexe, als ein weiterer Hagel aus Glassplittern auf sie hernieder prasselte. Die beiden Gryffindors zögerten keine Sekunde und zogen sich zurück, wobei sie große Mühe hatten, der heftigen Salve nicht zum Opfer zu fallen.  
Minerva schwang nur einmal ungerührt den Zauberstab und rief: „ _Protego et reflecto!_ ", was den Angriff einfach auf Peeves zurückprallen ließ. Da der Poltergeist halb stofflich war, musste er ausweichen, um nicht Opfer seines eigenen Schabernacks zu werden. Kichernd schoss er in halsbrecherischen Manövern durch die labyrinthischen Reihen von Möbeln davon und holte zum Angriff aus.

\- xoxox -

Als sich Harry nach rechts wandte und um einen Wandschrank spähte, wurde er prompt mit einem Pfeilhagel aus Tafelkreide und alten Federkielen begrüßt. Er stolperte zurück, schaffte es nicht mehr rechtzeitig, den Zauberstab zu heben und bekam die Salve schmerzlich zu spüren. Hinter ihm rief McGonagall einige unverständliche Worte und das Bombardement kam zum Stillstand. Wütend schüttelte er sich Kreidestaub und scharfkantige Federsplitter vom Umhang und blickte sich nach Peeves um, der gerade einem Versteinerungsfluch von Ginny auswich.

„Lass' das, Peeves!", fauchte er zornig und schickte ein „ _Impedimenta!_ " hinterher. Auch der Lähmungszauber verfehlte seine Wirkung und flog einfach durch den Poltergeist hindurch. Flüche mit direktem physischem Effekt hatten auf Peeves scheinbar keine Wirkung. Dieser amüsierte sich köstlich, während sein Kreuzfeuer in die nächste Runde ging. Er und Ginny duckten sich unter einer geborstenen Schranktür hinweg, die krachend und splitternd in die Möbel hinter ihnen einschlug. Peeves wurde immer übermütiger, während die Schulleiterin vor unterdrückter Wut bebte.  
„Wenn ich könnte, würde ich diesem Auswuchs schurkischen Übels den Hals umdrehen", knurrte Harry, während sie warteten, bis die Attacke versiegte.

\- xoxox -

„Peeves, ich sage es Ihnen zum ersten und letzten Mal", donnerte Minerva, einem Wutausbruch gefährlich nahe, den Zauberstab vor sich ausgestreckt und das Kinn hoch erhoben, „wenn Sie nicht augenblicklich das Feuer einstellen, dann schwöre ich, werden Sie es noch vor dem Mittagessen bereuen, dass Sie auf diesem Grund und Boden wandeln!"  
Dies brachte Peeves offenbar zum Nachdenken, denn er hielt für einem Moment inne und stoppte den Kugelhagel. Sein Zögern genügte Minerva.

Ein grimmiges Lächeln zog sich über ihr aristokratisches Gesicht, als sie ihren Zauberstab wie ein Lasso schwang und damit auf Peeves deutete.  
„ _Invacuus_."

Ehe dieser auch nur einen Finger rühren konnte, schloss sich eine durchsichtige magische Sphäre um ihn und hielt ihn gefangen. Jedes Wesen aus Fleisch und Blut hätte sie sofort durchbrochen, doch sie war äußerst effektiv gegen metastabile Körper. Peeves heulte vor Wut und trommelte mit den Fäusten gegen die Blase, in der er lächerlich klein wirkte.  
Rasch sah sich die Hexe nach ihren Schülern um.  
„Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

Zu ihrer Erleichterung schienen Potter und Weasley bis auf ein paar Kratzer unverletzt. Als Strafe für seinen makabren Scherz verhängte die Schulleiterin einen halben Tag Einzelhaft über den Poltergeist, ehe sie zurückkehren und ihn wieder freilassen würde.

„Was tun Sie beide überhaupt hier?", fragte sie in missbilligendem Tonfall und blickte mit funkelnden Augen auf die beiden herab, als sie schließlich draußen vor der Tür standen, hinter der sich Peeves' Schimpftirade in all ihrer farbenfrohen Pracht entfaltete.

„Eigentlich wollten wir zu Ihnen, Professor", erklärte Potter, seine grünen Augen suchten die ihren.

„Tatsächlich?" Minerva hob eine geschwungene Augenbraue. Das Gezeter und Gekeife im Hintergrund machten es ihr schwer, sich zu konzentrieren.  
„Nun gut, folgen Sie mir."

\- xoxox -

Kurze Zeit später saßen Harry und Ginny in McGonagalls Büro. Unruhig rutschten die beiden auf ihren Stühlen herum, unsicher, wie sie beginnen sollten.

„Professor, vor ein paar Tagen waren zwei Zauberer des Ministeriums hier", sagte Ginny unbehaglich, wobei sie versuchte, den intensiven Blick der Schulleiterin zu erwidern.

„Das ist korrekt, Miss Weasley", entgegnete diese mit unergründlicher Miene, „aber ich wüsste nicht, weshalb die Angelegenheiten des Ministeriums für sie von Belang sein sollten."

„Bitte, Professor", flehte Ginny und kratzte all ihren Gryffindor-Mut zusammen, „was wollten Mr. Gallagher und sein Kollege hier?"

Diesmal hob die Schottin beide Augenbrauen. „Nun, er hat seine Arbeit getan und ein magisches Geschöpf vom Schulgelände entfernt."

Ginny erbleichte. Sie musste nicht zur Seite blicken, um zu wissen, dass Harry ebenfalls stocksteif dasaß.

 _Oh bitte,_ bitte _nicht..._

„Welches Geschöpf?", krächzte sie heiser, kalter Schweiß bildete sich in ihrem Nacken. Noch Sekunden, bevor McGonagall antwortete, wusste sie bereits die Antwort.

„Einen Greifen."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, als Ginny mühsam nach Luft rang.  
„Hermine. Sie haben Hermine."

\- xoxox -

Minerva spürte, wie das Keuchen ihre Kehle verließ, doch das Rauschen in ihren Ohren übertönte jegliches Geräusch. Ihr unfokussierter Blick begegnete dem ihrer Schüler, doch sie verstand kein Wort von dem, was der junge Potter in diesem Augenblick zu ihr sagte.

Übelkeit drohte, sie zu übermannen.  
„Miss Weasley... was reden Sie da?", brachte sie nach einer Weile mühsam hervor, ihre Hände zitterten jetzt unkontrolliert. Vor ihr presste die junge Hexe die Lippen aufeinander und schüttelte heftig blinzelnd den Kopf.

„Es war Hermine", kam Potter ihr rasch zu Hilfe und drückte die Hand seiner Partnerin. „Der Greif ist ihre Animagusgestalt."

Minerva schloss die Augen, als sie das volle Gewicht dieser Erkenntnis traf.

Hermine.  
Die ganze Zeit über war sie es gewesen.  
Die ganze verdammte Zeit!

„Oh Gott...", stöhnte sie, ihr Magen verhärtete sich zu einem schweren, eisigen Klumpen. Die Welt um sie herum schien in gähnende Leere abzudriften. „Ich habe ihr die Spritze verabreicht..." Tränen traten machtvoll in ihre Augen.

„Professor", drang Potters energische Stimme von weit her an ihre Ohren, „was hatten sie mit ihr vor? Wo haben sie sie hingebracht?"

Ein rasselnder Atemzug beutelte ihren Körper, als sie sich mühsam auf Foremans Worte besann.  
„In ein Reservat in Frankreich", flüsterte sie matt und kämpfte mit aller Macht darum, die Fassung zu bewahren.

 _Merlin, vergib' mir, was habe ich getan?_

„Professor. Professor McGonagall."

Sie blinzelte und konzentrierte sich auf die rothaarige Hexe, die aus ihrer Lethargie erwacht war. Ihre blauen Augen brannten sich bis in Minervas Seele.

„Professor, wir müssen so schnell wie möglich handeln."

\- xoxox -

Die folgenden Stunden waren die schlimmsten in Minervas gesamtem Leben. Allumfassende Furcht, gepaart mit vernichtender Gewissensqual trieben sie bis an den Rand ihrer Vernunft.  
Gegen Abend traf endlich die ersehnte Eule ein. Minerva, die die schier endlose Warterei beinahe um den Verstand gebracht hatte, riss dem armen Tier beinahe das Bein aus, als sie mit fahrigen Fingern die kleine Rolle Pergament barg, die daran festgebunden war. Sofort erkannte sie die makellose, feingliedrige Handschrift von Fleur Weasley.

 _Minerva,_

ich habe Dein Anliegen sogleich in die Tat umgesetzt und bin mit dem 'Parc national des Cévennes' in Kontakt getreten. Dort sagte man mir, dass keinerlei Informationen über einen Kreaturentransfer von London nach Florac vorlägen. Zudem sei die Greifenhaltung vom Französischen Ministerium für Magie seit mehreren Jahren stark eingeschränkt worden, sodass für Nachzüchtungen innerhalb des Reservats nur noch Exemplare infrage kommen, deren Stammeslinien lückenlos dokumentiert sind. Somit bestünde kein Bedarf an wildlebenden Jungtieren.

William und ich, wie auch Molly und Arthur, sind zutiefst bestürzt über die jüngsten Ereignisse. Arthur hat sich bei seinen Kollegen nach dem Fall erkundigt, jedoch scheint niemand etwas darüber zu wissen. Unglücklicherweise weilt der Leiter der Tierwesenbehörde zurzeit nicht in seinem Büro.

Ich bedaure sehr, dass ich Dir in dieser Angelegenheit nicht weiterhelfen konnte, jedoch verspreche ich, dass wir alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen werden, um Hermine zu finden.

Hochachtungsvoll,  
Fleur W.

Minerva, die auf den Besucherstuhl niedergesunken war, fegte mit einer impulsiven Handbewegung einen Kristallkelch von der Tischplatte, sodass dieser klirrend in tausend kleine Scherben zerbarst.

„ _Dìt!_ *"

Wut und Hilflosigkeit brodelten wie Galle in ihrem Magen, als bittere Tränen von ihren Wangen rollten, schwer, wie Kieselsteine.

„Es tut mir leid, _mo gràdh_ **", flüsterte sie in die Stille hinein, während die Kristallsplitter im Mondlicht glitzerten, „so leid."

\- xoxox -

Irgendwo in einem Londoner Vorort rumpelte ein unscheinbarer Jeep durch die von Schneematsch bedeckten Straßen. Hinten auf der Ladefläche, unter einer mit Stillezaubern belegten Plane, warf sich die Greifin mit aller Kraft gegen die Gitter ihres Gefängnisses.  
Der Handel in der vergangenen Nacht war zügig vonstattengegangen. Onuphrius Underwood, ein kräftiger, dunkelhäutiger Mann mit vollkommen haarlosem Kopf und tiefschwarzen Augen, hatte einen kurzen Blick in den Zwinger geworfen, dann waren bereits seine beiden Handlanger damit beschäftigt gewesen, diesen mit allerhand Tarnzaubern zu belegen. Eine beachtliche Menge Gold hatte den Besitzer gewechselt, dann waren Archie und Ezequiel verschwunden. Die restlichen Stunden bis zum Morgengrauen hatte Hermine in einer muffigen Lagerhalle hinter dem Bahnhofsgebäude verbracht, von wo aus sie, wie sie hatte aufschnappen können, über Umwege in die Nokturngasse gebracht werden sollte.  
Erschöpft sank ihr geschnäbelter Kopf gegen den kalten Stahl. Tränen brannten in Hermines runden Vogelaugen, ihr herzzerreißendes Wimmern versiegte noch in ihrer Kehle. Unter dem weichen Federkleid und den fragilen Rippen zuckte ein scharfkantiges, zersplittertes Herz. Die schmerzliche Erinnerung an Minerva pulsierte durch ihre Venen und ließ sie scharf die Luft einziehen.

Hermine wusste, dass sie keine Schuld an ihrem Elend traf, wusste, dass sie sie niemals wissentlich ausgeliefert hätte, und dennoch fühlte sie sich von der Frau, die sie mehr als alles andere liebte, schmählich verraten. Noch nie in ihrem Leben war Hermine so einsam, so ohne Hoffnung gewesen.

Heiße Tränen fielen auf den Zellenboden, während sich die Animaga zu einem Ball zusammenrollte und unter ihren Fittichen verkroch.

\- xoxox -

 **A/N:  
*** _ **dìt!**_ **: gälisch für "verdammt!"  
**** _ **mo gràdh**_ **: gälisch für "meine Liebe", "meine Liebste"**


	14. Die ganze Wahrheit?

**Hallo und einen schönen Dritten Advent!**

 **Wie versprochen ist hier das nächste Kapitel. Vermutlich geht es dann gegen Ende der nächsten Woche weiter, der Weihnachtsstress hier geht in die nächste Runde. ;-)**  
 **Wie immer freue ich mich riesig über Eure Meinungen und Kommentare.**

 **Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **LG**

\- xoxox -

 **Kapitel 14 - Die ganze Wahrheit?**

\- Montag, 11. Januar 1999 -

Ächzend kämpfte sich die Schulleiterin aus dem Sessel in ihrem Studierzimmer hoch und tappte leicht schwankend durch den Zugang zu ihrem Büro. Die hohen Fenster hinter ihrem Schreibtisch gaben bereits den Blick auf das erste Morgenrot frei. Sie hatte das Wochenende damit zugebracht, ihre Bibliothek auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit zu durchkämmen, wie sie Hermines Aufenthaltsort ausfindig machen konnte, doch kein Ortungszauber oder Aurenanzeiger hatte angeschlagen. Auch diese Nacht hatte Minerva unermüdlich Eulen verschickt, Bücher gewälzt und angestrengt versucht, ihre Schuldgefühle zurückzudrängen.

Sie überlegte gerade, ob sie ihrem Magen ein Frühstück zumuten sollte, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Bitte sagen Sie mir, dass Sie gute Nachrichten bringen", seufzte Minerva, als sie flammend rotes Haar und einen rabenschwarzen Strubbelkopf erkannte.

„Ich wünschte, es wäre so, Professor", erwiderte Potter niedergeschlagen und trat in das Büro, dicht gefolgt von Miss Weasley, „aber wir haben vielleicht eine Spur."

Ihre smaragdgrünen Augen erwachten plötzlich zu neuem Leben und bohrten sich in die des jungen Mannes. „Raus mit der Sprache, Potter!"

„Es ist so", setzte er an, als sie Platz genommen hatten, „am Tag von Hermines Verschwinden haben wir einen unbekannten Animagus gesehen. Es war ein Vogel, genauer gesagt, ein Pirol, und er flog hinüber zum Waldrand, dorthin, wo wir Hermine zurückgelassen haben."

„Und warum rücken Sie erst jetzt damit heraus?", schnappte Minerva und sah den Jungen, der lebte, böse an.

„Wir dachten zuerst, es sei ein Schüler aus Ihrem Kurs, Professor", hielt Potter unbeeindruckt dagegen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Doch dann, vor ein paar Tagen, sagte Peeves so etwas... Ich hatte es schon beinahe vergessen..."

„Potter, strapazieren Sie nicht meine Geduld", knurrte die Hexe und ließ ihre Fingerknöchel knacken.

„Verzeihung", beeilte sich Potter zu sagen und neigte den Kopf. „Der Punkt ist, dass Peeves meinte, dieser Animagus sei kein Schüler. Also kann es nur jemand aus dem Lehrkörper gewesen sein, vermutlich eine Hexe. Vielleicht weiß sie, wohin sie Hermine gebracht haben."

Minerva hielt für einen Augenblick inne und starrte ihn an. Die meisten Lehrer unterrichteten bereits seit vielen Jahren in Hogwarts, doch keiner von ihnen war ein Animagus.  
„Sollten Sie mit Ihrer Vermutung recht haben, Potter", sagte sie mit zusammengepressten Kiefern, „dann ist der Kreis der potentiellen Kandidatinnen sehr überschaubar. Es gab dieses Jahr, wie Sie wissen, nur zwei Neuerungen im Lehrkörper und nur eine davon ist weiblich."

\- xoxox -

Als gegen Nachmittag das Lehrerkollegium zu seiner wöchentlichen Sitzung zusammentrat, wirkte Minerva nach außen hin ruhig und gefasst. Sie informierte ihre Lehrkräfte über das Verschwinden der Gryffindor-Schülerin, woraufhin diese ähnlich schockiert reagierten, wie sie selbst; schließlich war die junge Hexe von nahezu allen Lehrkräften an der Schule unterrichtet worden und ein jeder war von ihrer herausragenden Intelligenz angetan.

„Ich bitte Sie inständig", fuhr Minerva mit erhobener Stimme fort, als sich die Unruhe etwas gelegt hatte, „um jeden noch so kleinen Hinweis, der hilfreich sein könnte. Es handelt sich hierbei nicht etwa um ein bürokratisches Missgeschick, sondern vielmehr um eine Entführung."  
Hier und da schnappte jemand entsetzt nach Luft, doch Minervas Augen ruhten auf Thomasina.  
„Niemand sonst, außer ihren Freunden, nicht einmal ich, wusste, dass Miss Granger den letzten Schritt zum Animagus bereits gemeistert hat. Das Ministerium gibt sich jedoch seltsamerweise unwissend im Hinblick auf den Verbleib ihres vermeintlichen Wildfangs. Ich darf also nochmals betonen, dass es um das Leben einer jungen Hexe geht." Sie sah mit Genugtuung, wie die blonde Hexe sichtlich erbleichte.  
„Das wäre dann alles."

Stuhlbeine kratzten über den Steinboden, als sich die Lehrer nacheinander erhoben und das Lehrerzimmer verließen.

„Thomasina", sagte Minerva über die Köpfe der Hexen und Zauberer hinweg, als besagte Dame mit eingezogenem Kopf hinter Hagrid verschwinden wollte, der sich umständlich durch die schmale Tür zwängte, „auf ein Wort bitte."

Die Angesprochene wirkte für einen Moment, als überlege sie ernsthaft, sich der Anordnung zu widersetzen, doch wusste sie sehr genau um die möglichen Folgen. Also blieb sie zögernd stehen und wartete, bis der restliche Lehrkörper verschwunden war. Minerva saß noch immer an ihrem Platz, ihr Gesichtsausdruck war so glatt, wie ein Flusskiesel, als sie auf den Stuhl zu ihrer Linken wies. Langsam trat die andere Hexe näher und ließ sich mit sichtlichem Unbehagen neben der Schulleiterin nieder.

„Nun, ich denke doch, dass ich mich eben klar und deutlich ausgedrückt habe, meine Liebe", eröffnete Minerva ihr ruhig und beugte sich vor, sodass sie sich noch näher kamen. Der gewünschte Effekt trat augenblicklich ein: Thomasina wich zurück, ihr flackernder Blick wanderte überall hin, nur nicht zu ihrem Gegenüber. Wäre sie nicht so wütend auf die jüngere Frau gewesen, hätte Minerva beim Anblick von Thomasinas Mienenspiel schadenfroh in die Hände geklatscht.  
„Möchtest du mir nicht irgendetwas mitteilen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest", mauerte die Frau und verschränkte stur die Arme vor sich, als könnte sie dadurch die zunehmende Spannung im Raum abblocken.

„Oh, davon bin ich überzeugt." Trotz der innerlichen Unruhe verkörperte die Schottin ganz die Person der beherrschten und ehrfurchtgebietenden Schulleiterin. „Daher will ich deinem Gedächtnis ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen." Sie konnte sehen, wie sich die Pupillen der jüngeren Hexe zusammenzogen, und ging sogleich einen Schritt weiter. „Dir ist bewusst, dass ich dich beim Ministerium als nicht registrierte Animaga melden muss?"

Thomasina riss die Augen auf. „W-wie bitte?"

„Es hat keinen Zweck, es zu leugnen, meine Liebe, du wurdest gesehen", behauptete Minerva selbstbewusst, auch wenn dies nur die halbe Wahrheit war. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass die Hexe ihr den Bluff abkaufte. Diese sah aus, als hätte sie soeben in eine Zitrone gebissen.

„Und wenn schon?", gab sie nach einigen Augenblicke angespannten Schweigens zurück, ihr Blick war trotzig geworden.

„Um es präziser auszudrücken, du wurdest in Miss Grangers Nähe gesehen, kurz bevor sie verschwunden ist", fügte Minerva ungerührt hinzu, verspürte jedoch zunehmend den Drang, die Frau zu schütteln; und das kräftig. Als diese nicht reagierte, stand sie auf und stemmte die Hände links und rechts in die Armlehnen von Thomasinas Stuhl.

„Ist dir eigentlich klar, wie ernst diese Situation ist?", fuhr Minerva die Frau an, die bei der Bewegung zusammengezuckt war. „Hermine ist nie in Frankreich angekommen und niemand weiß um ihren Verbleib, selbst die Leitung der Behörde ist auf wundersame Weise verschwunden! Zur Hölle, sie könnte schon längst tot sein und keine Menschenseele würde es jemals herausfinden!"

Ihre eigenen Worte hatten auf Minerva mindestens denselben Effekt, wie auf Thomasina. Blanke Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle zu und ließen sie für einen Moment schwanken, die Übermüdung war ihrem Zustand auch nicht gerade zuträglich.

„Ich...", flüsterte die blonde Hexe leise und starrte mit glasigen Augen zu Minerva hinauf, „ich habe nicht gewollt, dass es so kommt!"

„Bei Merlin", zischte die erzürnte Schottin, ihr Gesicht war nur Zentimeter von dem der Anderen entfernt, „wenn du nicht sofort redest, vergesse ich mich!"

„Also schön, es stimmt!", schrie Thomasina, in ihren blauen Augen standen zu Minervas Überraschung Tränen. „Ich habe Granger beobachtet und ihr Geheimnis entdeckt. Ich habe euch beide zusammen im Wald gesehen!"

Minerva sank langsam in ihren Stuhl zurück, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, sie zu unterbrechen. Die Hexe senkte den Blick, das blonde, seidige Haar fiel in ihr Gesicht, als sie weitersprach.

„Du wusstest nicht, wer sie ist, doch es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, ehe du es herausgefunden hättest. Ich habe gesehen, wie du sie ansiehst, Minerva, und ich bin nicht dumm. Ich wusste, wenn ich jemals wieder deine Aufmerksamkeit erregen wollte, dann musste ich dieses lästige Gör loswerden."  
Zitternd starrte sie auf ihre geballten Fäuste und weigerte sich, den Blick zu heben.  
„Ich konnte nur mutmaßen, was an jenem Abend zwischen euch vorgefallen ist, doch als du am nächsten Tag das Schloss verlassen hattest, musste ich die Gelegenheit einfach beim Schopf packen."

„Wie hast du es angestellt?", knurrte Minerva, die in diesem Moment all ihre Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen musste, um das Weibsstück nicht auf der Stelle zu verfluchen.

„Ich habe ihr _Chi_ blockiert", murmelte Thomasina kaum hörbar, doch die ältere Hexe verstand jedes einzelne Wort.

„Du hast _was_?", tobte Minerva, außerstande, ihren Zorn zu bändigen. Eingriffe in die essentielle Lebensenergie eines Menschen konnten schwerwiegende Folgen nach sich ziehen. Diese innere Kraft bestand aus dem gesamten Sein, ihre Ausprägung steuerte die Magie einer Hexe oder eines Zauberers.

Der blonde Kopf ruckte nach oben, Tränen fielen in den kanariengelben Schoß.  
„Alles, was ich wollte, war, Granger von dir fernzuhalten, sodass du dich von ihr abwendest!", stieß die Hexe hervor, ihr flehentlicher Blick glitt an Minerva ab, wie ein Streeler* an Antihaftseide. „Nach einer Weile löst sich die Blockade von selbst auf. Ich wusste nicht, dass Archie und sein Boss ihre Pläne geändert haben, das musst du mir glauben!"

Minerva bemerkte kaum, wie die Strähnen, die sich aus ihrem strengen Haarknoten gelöst hatten, knisternd um ihr Gesicht tanzten.  
„Wenn du noch einen Funken Anstand besitzt, dann gehst du jetzt los und suchst Foreman", grollte sie und erhob sich, ihre Gewänder bauschten sich in einem nicht vorhandenen Wind, „und du wirst nicht eher zurückkehren, bis du ihn gefunden hast. Solltest du auf die Idee kommen, dich heimlich davon zu machen, sei versichert, ich werde dich finden und für all das hier zur Rechenschaft ziehen, _air mo shiubhal!_ **"

Was auch immer in Thomasina vorgehen mochte, es wurde von der irrationalen Furcht in ihrem Gesicht übertüncht. So schnell sie konnte, sprang sie auf und floh aus dem vor Magie vibrierenden Lehrerzimmer.

\- xoxox -

\- Donnerstag, 14. Januar 1999 -

Das scharrende Geräusch eines Schlüssels im Türschloss, gefolgt vom Knarren der rostigen Scharniere, ließ Hermine aus ihrem unruhigen Schlummer hochfahren. Ihre verkürzten Muskeln protestierten bei der abrupten Bewegung, seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hatte sie keinen Schritt mehr getan. Ein Tag verlief, wie der andere, Hell und Dunkel verschwamm hier unten, sodass sie allmählich ihr Zeitgefühl verlor.  
Das dunstige Zwielicht in dem feuchten Gewölbekeller wurde von einem goldenen Schein durchbrochen, der von der Kellertreppe herrührte, und sie erkannte die Umrisse eines schlaksigen jungen Mannes in schmuddeligen Latzhosen, der auf ihr Gefängnis zutrat. Der Junge musste gerade einmal sechzehn Jahre alt sein, sein unordentliches Haar war von einem stumpfen Blond, das im Halbdunkel grau wirkte. Er war es, der Hermine zweimal am Tag etwas Nahrung brachte, und somit die einzige Menschenseele, die sich ihr seit Tagen genähert hatte.  
Kurz nach Hermines Ankunft bei ‚Underwood & Partner' einem winzigen, heruntergekommenen Laden voller giftiger Tiere und Pflanzen, drei Türen von ‚Borgin & Burke's' entfernt, hatte man sie erneut mit einem Serum ruhig gestellt. Als sie Stunden später wieder zu sich gekommen war, fehlten ihr nicht nur etliche Federn aus ihrer Halskrause, man hatte zudem ihre Klauen auf eine schmerzhafte Länge gestutzt. Sie hatte bei dieser Erkenntnis derart heftig in ihrem Käfig getobt, dass man sie ins Subterrain verfrachtet hatte. Leander, dem ungeliebten wie ungeschickten Lehrling, fiel die undankbare Aufgabe zu, im Laden die Käfige zu säubern, die Tiere zu füttern und die giftigen Samen der Setzlinge zu sähen.

„Das Frühstück ist da", sagte er, als er sie erreicht hatte, und ging vor ihrem Gesicht in die Knie. Träge hob sie ihren gefiederten Kopf eine Handbreit und gab zur Begrüßung einen krächzenden Laut von sich. Der Geruch nach muffigen Hühnerfleisch stieg in Hermines Nüstern und sie schüttelte sich innerlich. Zwar war ihr tierischer Magen in der Lage, jeglichen Fraß zu verdauen, den man ihm vorsetzte, jedoch ließ die Erinnerung an Roastbeef und Plumpudding sie wehmütig schnarren.

„Ich weiß", murmelte Lee und schob das tote, halb gerupfte Tier durch das Gitter, „aber etwas anderes ist leider nicht drin."

Irgendwie tat ihr der Junge leid. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich die Animaga, was ihn wohl an einen so düsteren und trostlosen Ort, wie diesen, verschlagen hatte. Lee schien trotz seiner fragwürdigen Anstellung in dieser schwarzmagischen Menagerie ein gutes Herz zu haben. Manchmal, wenn es die Zeit zuließ, setzte er sich neben sie auf den kalten Steinboden und sprach zu ihr. Zwar wusste er nicht, dass Hermine jedes Wort verstand, doch es schien ihm gutzutun, ein wenig Gesellschaft von jemandem zu haben, der ihn nicht vergiften, verspeisen oder entlassen wollte.

Als der Junge vor ihr gedankenverloren mit den Fingern auf das Käfiggitter trommelte, kam Hermine plötzlich eine Idee. Dass sie nicht schon früher darauf gekommen war!

Sie richtete sich auf, beugte sich zu dem eisernen Gitter vor und klopfte mit ihrem Schnabel dagegen. Dreimal schnell, dreimal langsam, dreimal schnell – das Zeichen für „SOS" im Morsealphabet der Muggel. Zwar war diese Verständigungsmethode in der Zaubererwelt nicht allzu verbreitet, doch keineswegs unbekannt.

Lee brauchte einige Augenblicke, um zu bemerken, dass sich das Tier vor ihm seltsam verhielt. Hermine wiederholte das Zeichen immer und immer wieder, eine wilde, verzweifelte Hoffnung hatte von ihr Besitz ergriffen. Die Augen des jungen Zauberers wurden so groß, wie Galleonen.

„W-was zum Henker...?"

 _Komm schon, Lee!_ , flehte Hermine stumm und klopfte noch einmal. Hinter dessen Stirn schien es mächtig zu arbeiten.

„Das... das ist unmöglich", sagte er langsam in die muffige Dunkelheit zwischen ihnen und beugte sich noch näher zu Hermine hinunter, sodass ihre Gesichter auf gleicher Höhe schwebten. „Du... bist kein gewöhnliches Tier, oder?"

Die Animaga schüttelte heftig den Kopf und wäre vor Erleichterung beinahe in Tränen ausgebrochen.

Gerade als Lee den Mund öffnen wollte, ertönten Schritte auf der steinernen Treppe und ließen ihn zusammenfahren. Eilig trat er ein paar Schritte von Hermines Gefängnis weg und drückte sich unauffällig in einer Ecke herum, die nicht mit irgendwelchem Trödel vollgestellt war.

 _Verdammt!_

Missmutig zog sich Hermine in den hinteren Teil des Zwingers zurück, als Onuphrius Underwood über ihr auftauchte, gefolgt von zwei fremden Zauberern.

„Lee", sagte er mit tiefer, vibrierender Stimme, die von Hermines Knochen widerhallte, sein orientalischer Akzent – _vielleicht Ägyptisch?_ – ließ ihn noch unheimlicher wirken, als er ohnehin schon den Eindruck erweckte.  
„Nach oben. Mach Sektion Zwei für den Transport fertig. Wir gehen auf den _Basar_."

Underwoods Blick ruhte auf Hermine, die, obwohl ihr das Herz bis zum Hals schlug, mit großer Mühe ein feindseliges Zischen unterdrücken musste, als seine Handlanger sich daran machten, ihren Käfig hinauf ans Tageslicht zu befördern.

\- xoxox -

Nachdem sie ungefähr zwanzig Minuten lang mit dem Jeep durch die Londoner Innenstadt gerattert waren, kamen die spitzen Zinnen und Türmchen der Westminster Abbey in Sicht und sie bogen nach links in die „Little Sanctuary" Street ein. Nachdem der Wagen den Supreme Court passiert hatte, bog er in die Einfahrt einer Tiefgarage ein und hielt nicht an, bis sie das siebte Untergeschoss erreicht hatten. Hermine reckte den Hals noch angestrengter durch den Spalt in der Plane, konnte jedoch außer einer nackten Betonwand vor ihnen nicht viel erkennen. Der Fahrer war ausgestiegen und hatte den Zauberstab gezogen, als er aus ihrem Gesichtsfeld verschwand. Einige Augenblicke später kehrte er zurück und kletterte wieder hinter das Lenkrad. Schwankend nahmen sie Fahrt auf und fuhren geradewegs auf die Wand zu. Hermine zuckte zusammen, doch der Aufprall blieb aus; stattdessen fuhren sie einfach durch den Beton hindurch und wurden in vollkommene Dunkelheit gehüllt. Magie kribbelte über Hermines Federkleid, als sie diverse Schutzbarrieren passierten. Dann wurde es plötzlich wieder hell. Gleichzeitig stieg der Geräuschpegel mit einem Mal um ein Vielfaches an. Ihre empfindlichen Sinne brauchten einen Moment, um sich an die neue Umgebung zu gewöhnen, doch als sie hinausspähte, klappte ihr Unterkiefer herunter.

Sie befanden sich in einer gigantischen, unterirdischen Halle, die von glitzernden grünen Sphären, die unter dem hohen Gewölbe hingen, flackernd beleuchtet wurde. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein Meer aus hölzernen Verschlägen und schmutzigen Zelten, überall wimmelte es von Gestalten. Die vielfältigen Gerüche, die von überall her auf sie einstürmten – Schwefel, modrige Erde, Ozon, Männerschweiß, _Blut_? – ließen ihren Magen rebellieren, die farbenfrohe, lärmige Geräuschkulisse, bestehend aus allerhand menschlichen und unmenschlichen Lauten, drückte auf ihre Trommelfelle. Die Luft war geschwängert von Rauch, Magie und elektrischer Spannung, sodass sie kaum atmen konnte. Mit tränenden Augen zog sie sich hinter die Plane zurück, gerade rechtzeitig, als der Jeep anhielt. Einige Augenblicke später wurde die Abdeckung von ihrem Käfig gezogen und Lees Gesicht tauchte über ihr auf. Während Underwood seinen Mitarbeitern Anweisungen zum Entladen des Wagens erteilte, blieb der Junge dicht bei Hermines Zwinger. In seinen tiefbraunen Augen spiegelte sich einen Moment lang aufrichtiges Bedauern; er wirkte, als wollte er ihr etwas sagen, doch wagte er es nicht. Stumm sah er zu, wie die Greifin von der Ladefläche levitiert wurde.

Hermine beobachtete mit rasendem Herzen, wie die schmuddeligen Marktstände an ihr vorüberzogen, als ihr Käfig hinter den anderen eingereiht wurde, und der Tross langsam in die Tiefen des _Basars_ vordrang.

\- xoxox -

 **A/N:  
*Streeler: afrikanische Riesenschnecke, die stündlich ihre Farbe ändert. Ihr Gift kann Horklumpe töten. Weitere Infos in Newt Scamanders "Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them".  
**** _ **Air mo shiubhal**_ **: gälisch für "So wahr ich lebe!"**


	15. Freund und Feind

**Guten Abend, ihr Lieben!**

 **Ich habe mich auf Euer tolles Feedback hin extra ins Zeug gelegt, sodass ich Euch das neue Kapitel schon heute präsentieren darf!**  
 **Ich gebe zwar meist lieber einen ungefähren Zeitrahmen an, falls ich doch etwas länger brauche, aber manchmal ergibt sich eben die eine oder andere Gelegenheit. :-)**

 **Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **LG**

\- xoxox -

 **Kapitel 15 - Freund und Feind**

Als Minerva an diesem Mittag in ihr Büro zurückkehrte, wurde sie bereits erwartet.

„Minerva", grüßte sie die tiefe Stimme von Gregorius Willoughby, als sie gerade die Tür hinter sich zuzog und die drei Personen neben ihrem Kamin musterte. Neben Willoughby stand eine ziemlich ungehaltene Thomasina, beide hatten ihre Zauberstäbe auf den Mann gerichtet, der auf einem der Besucherstühle saß.

„Die Herrschaften." Minerva nickte kaum merklich und trat auf den leicht zerzaust wirkenden Zauberer zu, der sich beim Klang ihrer Stimme umdrehte.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Foreman. Wie ich sehe, hat Sie meine Bitte um Ihr Erscheinen erreicht."

„In der Tat", schnaubte er und zupfte an seinen Manschettenknöpfen herum. „Ich wurde praktisch an den Knöcheln hierher geschleift."

Wachsam trat die Hexe hinter ihren Schreibtisch, wobei sie den Mann keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. „Nun, ich nehme an, Sie wurden bereits über die Beschaffenheit Ihres... _Fangs_ unterrichtet?"

„So ist es", seufzte Foreman und warf die Hände in die Luft. „Merlin, hätte ich gewusst, dass es sich um eine Hexe handelt, hätte ich dem Geschäft mit Underwood doch niemals zugestimmt!"

„Die Hintergründe Ihres Handelns sind für mich nicht von Interesse", entgegnete Minerva kalt, ihre Augen bohrten sich unbarmherzig in die des Mannes, „entscheidend ist, ob Sie mir freiwillig verraten, wo sie sich jetzt befindet."

„Professor Rycroft und ich haben bereits bei ‚Underwood & Partner' nachgesehen", warf Willoughby ein und runzelte die Stirn. „Man sagte uns, der Besitzer habe _wichtige Geschäfte_ zu erledigen."

Foreman wand sich unter dem durchdringenden Blick der Schulleiterin. „Sicher kann ich es Ihnen nicht sagen, aber Underwood versetzt seine Ware für gewöhnlich auf dem _Basar_." Bei der despektierlichen Bezeichnung der jungen Frau mahlte die Schottin mit den Kiefern. „Jedoch kann ich Ihnen nicht verraten, wo er sich befindet. Jeder Besucher muss vor dem Eintritt einen magischen Eid leisten, mit dem er sich zu Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet."

Minerva nickte, sie hatte bereits einen Entschluss gefasst. „Dann werden Sie uns eben dorthin bringen."

Der Zauberer erbleichte. „Sind Sie sicher? Fremde werden dort oft nicht..." Seine Stimme erstarb bei dem mörderischen Ausdruck in Minervas Augen und er neigte hastig den Kopf. „Wie Sie wünschen, Madam McGonagall."

\- xoxox -

So machte sich das seltsame Gespann mittels Flohpulver auf zum Ministerium und von dort aus gelangten sie ins Herz von Muggel-London. Foreman und Willoughby marschierten schweigend durch die belebten Straßen, während eine silberne Tigerkatze in einigem Abstand folgte. Ein Blick nach oben versicherte Minerva, dass Thomasina in ihrer Vogelgestalt noch immer hoch über ihnen kreiste, als sie eine kleine Seitenstraße namens „Little Sanctuary" betraten, die in eine Sackgasse führte.

Foreman winkte sie zu einer kleinen Tür, hinter der sich eine endlose Treppe in die Tiefe wand.  
„Falls jemand Fragen stellt, überlassen Sie mir das Reden", murmelte Foreman an den Verwandlungsprofessor gewandt, sein Blick glitt über die beiden Animagi, die auf einem Mauervorsprung hockten. „Seien Sie vorsichtig, die Damen, und denken Sie daran, wir sehen uns erst einmal um und treffen uns in zwanzig Minuten wieder hier. Falls etwas schief geht... nun, hoffen wir einfach, dass es nicht dazu kommt."

Ungelenk machte sich der Leiter der Tierwesenbehörde an den Abstieg, dicht gefolgt von seinen Begleitern. Nach schier endlos vielen Stufen erreichten sie einen schmuddeligen Treppenabsatz mit einer weiteren zerkratzten Tür. Foreman zog den Zauberstab, tippte gegen den Türknauf und murmelte: „ _Silentium spondeo_ *." Hinter ihm tat Willoughby dasselbe, bevor Foreman die Tür aufschob, die beiden Hexen konnten ihnen ungehindert in ihrer Tiergestalt folgen. Am Ende eines spärlich beleuchteten Ganges traten sie in einen kleinen, windschiefen Lift, der sich sogleich in Bewegung setzte und ruckelnd in die Tiefe sank. Als die Vier Minuten später ausstiegen, schlug ihnen eine Wand aus Lärm, Wärme und Gestank entgegen.

„Willkommen auf dem _Basar_ ", murmelte Foreman ironisch und schob den naserümpfenden Willoughby aus dem Lift.

\- xoxox -

Minerva hatte große Mühe, ihre Sinne beieinander zu halten, als sie zwischen den Verkaufsständen hindurchhuschte. Als sie an einem verhutzelten Zauberer vorbeikam, der nebst eingelegter Drachenleber einige bestialisch riechende Flakons feilbot, auf denen sie die Aufschrift „Nundu°-Atem" lesen konnte, drohte ihr Magen, sein spärliches Frühstück wiederzugeben. Schnell brachte sie so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und den Händler, wobei sie den aufsteigenden Geruch von verbranntem Haar, der ihre Schnurrhaare kitzelte, beinahe begrüßte.

Zu ihrem Unmut musste die Hexe feststellen, dass sie von ihrer niedrigen Position aus ziemlich lange brauchen würde, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Sie streifte bereits seit gut zehn Minuten ziellos durch die Reihen, ohne etwas anderes als wehende Roben und schmutzige Stiefel zu sehen; die überwältigenden Gerüche hinderten sie zudem daran, Hermines Fährte aufzunehmen.  
Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Thomasina und die beiden Zauberer mehr Glück hatten.

\- xoxox -

Auf der anderen Seite der Halle herrschte reger Andrang vor Underwoods ausladendem Berberzelt. Neben seltenen und gefährlichen Kreaturen bot er zudem allerhand magische Ingredienzien für Zaubertränke an – darunter auch Greifenklauenpulver, wie Hermine erhitzt festgestellt hatte. Die Interessenten rissen sich förmlich um diese Rarität, doch als Underwood einer Reihe scheinbar besser betuchter Kunden den Ursprung seiner Ware präsentierte, überschlugen sich diese förmlich mit Angeboten für seine Greifin. Zu Hermines Horror waren auch Forderungen nach einzelnen Körperteilen darunter.

Niemand achtete auf Lee, der sich währenddessen zu Hermine hinunter gekauert hatte. „Wenn das so weitergeht, werden sie dich tatsächlich in Stücke reißen", zischte er beunruhigt, während sie zusahen, wie die Menschentraube um Underwood immer größer wurde. Seine dunklen Augen blickten sie angestrengt an, so, als versuche er verzweifelt, ihr Geheimnis zu ergründen.

 _Bitte_ , dachte Hermine und starrte ihn flehentlich an, ihre Klauen mit den nachwachsenden Krallen ruhten schwer auf seinem Knie, _oh bitte, hilf mir!_

Lee Blick verschwamm für einen Augenblick, dann holte er tief Luft.  
„Bei Merlin, ich habe keine Ahnung, weshalb ich das hier tue und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es bitter bereuen werde; aber was du auch sein magst, ich kann nicht zulassen, dass sie dir etwas antun. Hör zu: ich kann sie für einige Augenblicke ablenken." Während er sprach, holte der Junge seinen Zauberstab hervor und löste unauffällig ihre Fußketten, dann tippte er gegen die drei Schlösser, die ihren Käfig verschlossen hielten. „Auf mein Zeichen verschwindest du so schnell wie möglich. Dort entlang", er wies mit dem Daumen durch die Zeltrückwand, „am Ende der Halle, findest du eine Tür, die nach oben führt. Wenn du auch nur den Hauch einer Chance haben willst, wartest du auf mein Zeichen", wisperte er und lehnte die Gittertür wieder an.

Die Animaga nickte ihm beklommen zu und bewegte ihre steifen Gliedmaßen. Nach den vergangenen Tagen, die sie in nahezu einer einzigen Position ausgeharrt hatte, fühlte sie sich seltsam schwach.

 _Bitte, Merlin, steh mir bei!_ , betete sie stumm, während Lee aus dem Zelt marschierte, und machte sich bereit.

\- xoxox -

Minerva wollte sich soeben zurück zum Treffpunkt begeben, als hinter ihr eine heftige Explosion die Halle erschütterte.

Schreie, Splittern, ein krachender Aufprall, noch mehr Schreie, ein tumultartiges Chaos breitete sich über die Menschenmenge hinweg aus.

Sie fuhr herum und sah gerade noch rechtzeitig eine grell orange Rauchwolke zwei Zeltreihen weiter zu der hohen Decke aufsteigen, als sie eine zweite, kleinere Erschütterung in Deckung gehen ließ. Überall im Umkreis von zehn Metern regnete feines silbernes Pulver herab und verursachte ein heilloses Durcheinander. Was auch immer es war, es brachte jeden, der damit in Kontakt kam, dazu, sich hektisch zu kratzen. Das Knacken disapparierender Hexen und Zauberer hallte durch das Gewölbe, vermischt mit Schreien, Rufen und Fußgetrappel.

Während die ersten Bindungszauber auf das Aerosol gewirkt wurden, stahl sich die Animaga näher heran und bog in die Reihe von Zelten ein, aus der der Aufruhr kam, während die Druckwelle eine weiteren enormen Entladung durch ihren Körper vibrierte. Sie erhaschte einen Blick auf einen schlaksigen Jungen mit mattblondem Haar, der mit wild rudernden Armen und kohlschwarzem Gesicht vor einem der Zelte auf und ab rannte, um ihn herum rangelte und schubste ein ganzer Mob von Hexen und Zauberern. Ein großer, dunkelhäutiger Mann bellte einigen Umstehenden zu, sie sollen das Chaos unter Kontrolle bringen. Sie blickte sich um und suchte nach einer erhöhten Stelle, fand einen Stapel hölzerner Kisten und erklomm ihn innerhalb von Sekunden. Durch den Dunst hindurch konnte Minerva das Gewühl zwischen den Zelten überblicken, mittendrin blitzte kurz Willoughbys moosgrüner Coachman-Hut auf.

Missmutig wetzte sie ihre Krallen an dem Holz. Wie zum Teufel sollte sie in diesem Durcheinander etwas erkennen?

Eine Bewegung am Rande ihres Gesichtsfeldes erregte Minervas Aufmerksamkeit. Gerade, als sie den Kopf hob, ertönte die donnernde Stimme des fremdländischen Zauberers.

„Hinterher, ihr nichtsnutzigen Söhne einer Chimära!"

Minerva brauchte einen Moment, um den Sinn seiner Worte zu erfassen. Als die ersten Zauber durch die Luft fauchten, musste sie nicht lange suchen, um den Grund seines Ausbruchs zu erkennen.

\- xoxox -

Hermine rannte so schnell, wie ihre brennenden Muskeln es zuließen. Dem Höllenlärm nach zu urteilen hatte Lee offenbar den Nachbarstand mit Erumpent**-Hörnern in die Luft gejagt, doch ihr blieb keine Zeit, sich zu vergewissern, ob es ihm gutging. Ein roter Lichtstrahl zischte nur Zentimeter an ihr vorbei, sodass sie taumelte und in ihrem Schwung eines der Zelte umriss. Hektisch kämpfte sie sich auf alle Viere und hastete weiter, ihre Schwingen eng an den Körper gepresst – noch hatte sie einen Vorsprung von gut zwanzig Schritt, doch Underwoods Männer waren ihr bereits auf den Fersen. Ihnen hatten sich weitere Zauberer angeschlossen, Gier und Mordlust stand ihnen förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Die aufsteigende Panik tat ihr Übriges, um sie weiter voranzutreiben.

\- xoxox -

Als Minerva um eine Biegung schoss, wäre sie beinahe in einen der Zauberer hineingerannt. Sie konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig abbremsen, um einen Zusammenstoß zu entgehen, da erkannte sie Foreman, der ebenfalls auszuweichen versuchte. Noch immer zerriss das Echo mehrfacher Detonationen die rauchgeschwängerte Luft.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Madam", presste er hervor und ehe Minerva reagieren konnte, hatte er sie um die Mitte herum gepackt und hochgehoben. Sie schluckte ihren Protest hinunter und ließ zu, dass er sie im Laufschritt zum Ende der Halle bugsierte und einen Bogen schlug, sodass sie den Pulk im rechten Winkel schneiden würden. Die restliche Halle war in kürzester Zeit um Einiges leerer geworden, dennoch mussten sie auf ihrem Weg flüchtenden Hexen und Zauberern ausweichen.

„Sie läuft auf den Ausgang zu", erklärte Forman atemlos und verlangsamte sein Tempo, jede weitere Erklärung wurde überflüssig, als sie um einen Bretterverschlag herum spähten und das Treiben direkt auf sie zusteuerte.

 _Hermine!_

Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, ließ ihren kleinen Körper erzittern. Einen Augenblick später wand sie sich auch schon heftig gegen Foremans Griff.

Die junge Animaga befand sich in einem beklagenswerten Zustand. Ihr Federkleid war zerzaust und schmutzig, ebenso, wie ihr Fell, und stellenweise schimmerte bloße Haut hindurch. Sie wirkte abgemagert und desorientiert, scheinbar hielt sie nur das Adrenalin auf den Beinen. Hinter ihr her stürmte ein halbes Dutzend Zauberer und feuerten in wildem Eifer Flüche auf sie ab. Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke und die Jüngere geriet ins Schwanken.

\- xoxox -

Wie im Traum wandte Hermine den Kopf und sah hinter der nächsten Biegung plötzlich eine Gestalt auftauchen. Ihr Verstand brachte es nicht fertig, den Anblick von Ezequiel zu verarbeiten, der eine zappelnde silberne Tigerkatze auf dem Arm trug – eine, die Hermine unter Tausenden wiedererkennen würde.

 _Mi... nerva?_

Hermines Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus, als sie sich tief in die Augen sahen, dann spürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz durch ihre Wirbelsäule rauschen.

\- xoxox -

Just in dem Moment, als Willoughby keuchend zu ihnen stieß und den ersten Fluch in die Gruppe von Angreifern schleuderte, traf einer der Schockzauber Hermine in den Rücken. Diese strauchelte für einen Moment, bevor sie sich mit aller Kraft vorankämpfte, jedoch um Einiges langsamer als zuvor. Sie war nur noch gut drei Meter von der Ecke entfernt, hinter der sie standen, als ein gelber Lichtblitz durch ihr Fell drang.

Minerva öffnete den Rachen zu einem Stummen Schrei, ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen, als Hermines Vorderbeine nachgaben und sie langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, zu Boden ging.  
Sie spürte, wie etwas in ihr brach.

Endlich ließ Foreman das sich windende Tier los, doch anstelle zweier Paar Pfoten landeten zwei gestiefelte Füße auf dem Boden.  
Der dunkelhäutige Verursacher des Fluches setzte soeben zu einem weiteren Schlag an, doch ein kleiner gelber Vogel schoss pfeilschnell auf ihn herab und lenkte ihn von seinem Ziel ab, sodass sein Fluch ins Leere traf.

Minerva, jetzt wieder in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt, zog mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn in einer komplizierten Drehbewegung auf einen Korb mit zahnradartigen Metallteilen, der zwischen Hermine und ihren Verfolgern auf einer Kiste stand. Mit ohrenbetäubendem Kreischen barsten hunderte kleine, kupferfarbene Vögel daraus hervor und schnitten den völlig überraschten Männern den Weg ab.

„ _Oppugno_ ***!", knurrte sie und entlud all ihren Zorn und ihre Verzweiflung auf den schändlichen Verbrecher, als ihre kleine Armee auf ihre Gegner hernieder prasseln ließ. Willoughby eilte ihr zu Hilfe und erschuf aus allem, was er an Glas finden konnte, einen feinen, reflektierenden Nebel, um sie zusätzlich abzuschirmen. Unterdessen eilte Foreman zu dem erschlafften Körper hinüber, dicht gefolgt von Thomasina, die inzwischen von dem Zauberer abgelassen hatte.

„Sie atmet nicht mehr!", schrie die Hexe durch den kreischenden Lärm der Metallvögel, ihr Blick flackerte hilflos zu Minerva herüber.

Diese schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um die unbändige Furcht zurückzudrängen, konzentrierte sich jedoch gleich wieder auf ihre Gegner. „Die Blockade! Heb sie auf!"

„Was, wenn es misslingt?" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich beinahe, als sie mit zitternden Händen ihren Zauberstab hob.

„Wir haben keine Zeit für Eventualitäten!", bellte Minerva, während die magischen Vögel nach ihrer heftigen ersten Attacke langsam zurückgeschlagen wurden. Einer nach dem anderen fiel scheppernd zu Boden und Willoughbys glitzernder Nebel lichtete sich allmählich. „Viel länger können wir sie nicht aufhalten!"

Obwohl der Schottin vor Angst ganz übel wurde, konnte sie nicht anders, als ihren Blick von ihrem Zauber abzuwenden und zuzusehen, wie die blonde Hexe ihren Zauberstab auf das reglose Gewirr aus Pelz und Federn richtete. Mit gesenktem Kopf murmelte sie eine Reihe von Wörtern, ihr Stab bewegte sich in kleinen Wellen über die verworrenen Gliedmaßen, die sich plötzlich veränderten.

Der letzte Metallvogel fiel und eine Batterie von Flüchen peitschte ihnen entgegen, als die Angreifer durch den dunstigen Staub rannten und das Feuer eröffneten. Die Luft knisterte inzwischen vor Magie, während Minerva und Willoughby in schier unheimlicher Geschwindigkeit Gegenzauber wirkten. Beide waren zwar erfahrene Kämpfer und konnten sich gegen sechs Kontrahenten durchaus behaupten, doch von hinten nahte bereits stetig Verstärkung heran.

„Es ist Zeit für den taktischen Rückzug: nichts, wie weg hier!", knurrte Willoughby durch seinen wild abstehenden Bart, hechtete zur Seite, um Minerva mehr Raum zu geben, und blockte dabei einen Verwirrungszauber ab. Mit einem meisterlich platzierten „Everte statum!*°" brachte sie zwei der Männer zu Fall, ehe sie mit einem Satz vorsprang, ihren Zauberstab mit beiden Händen Richtung Boden stieß und zum finalen Schlag ausholte.

„ _Saxum dissultato!_ *°°"

Die steinernen Quader zu ihren Füßen begannen donnernd zu beben, Risse bahnten sich krachend ihren Weg, als der Boden an jener Stelle aufbrach und in Sekundenschnelle eine gähnende Spalte entstand. Einige Klüfte krochen an der nahegelegenen Wand empor und lösten große Gesteinsbrocken heraus, die unter lautem Rumpeln auf ihre Verfolger herabregneten, die hektisch ihre Zauberstäbe nach oben rissen.

Minerva wartete nicht, um zu sehen, was geschehen würde, sondern wirbelte herum und eilte zu Thomasina hinüber, die neben einem menschlichen Körper kauerte. Während sich ihre Mitstreiter um sie scharten, zog die Schulleiterin mit zitternden Händen ein kleines Bündel aus ihrem Umhang und wickelte es mit gesenktem Blick aus. Merlin sei Dank hatten sie daran gedacht, einen Portschlüssel mitzunehmen!

Laute Rufe und Schreie drangen an ihre Ohren, Schritte hallten von den herabstürzenden Trümmern wider, als sie die kleine, silberne Schnupftabakdose emporhielt, die sie aus diesem Schlamassel fortbringen würde. In dem Moment, als sie gemeinsam den Portschlüssel berührten, nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und senkte ihren Blick endlich auf Hermine. Ihre Stimme brach beinahe, als sie „ _Hic et nunc_ °°°" flüsterte und den Zauber aktivierte.

Heiße Tränen brannten in Minervas Augen, während sie in das vertraute Gesicht von Hermine Granger blickte, dieses wundervolle Gesicht, in das sie sich einst verliebt hatte, und das nun keine Spur von Leben barg.

Das Echo ihres brechenden Herzens verklang noch, als sie bereits verschwunden waren.

\- xoxox -

 **A/N:  
*** _ **Silentium spondeo**_ **: lateinisch für"Ich gelobe Stillschweigen"; dieser Schwur gewährt Zutritt zum Schwarzmarkt, jedoch ist man danach nicht in der Lage, über dessen genauen Standort zu sprechen.  
°Nundu: gigantischer Leopard, dessen Atem ansteckende Krankheiten hervorruft. Weitere Infos in Newt Scamanders "Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them".  
**Erumpent: afrikanisches, nashornähnliches Tier, dessen Horn ein hochexplosives Sekret enthält. Weitere Infos in Newt Scamanders "Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them".  
***** _ **Oppugno**_ **: lateinisch für "Ich greife an"; zu sehen in "Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz" (Film).  
*°** _ **Everte statum**_ **: wörtlich "Stürze das Stehende um" (lat.); bringt Gegner zu Fall. Zu sehen in "Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens" (Film).  
*°°** _ **Saxum dissultato!**_ **: lateinisch für "Der Stein soll zerspringen!"  
°°°** _ **Hic et nunc**_ **: lateinisch für "Hier und jetzt"**

 **Alle Wendungen ohne entsprechende Kennzeichnung entspringen meiner Fantasie.**  
 **Tut mir leid, dass es diesmal so viele Fußnoten sind, aber ich wollte den Interessierten unter Euch die Sucherei ersparen! :-)**


	16. Verständnis

**Guten Abend, ihr Lieben,**

 **die Geschichte neigt sich allmählich ihrem Ende zu. Sie ist sowieso bereits um einiges umfangreicher geworden, als ich es beabsichtigt hatte, doch ich konnte es einfach nicht aufhalten. :-)**

 **Ich freue mich immer sehr über Eure lieben Kommentare, vielen Dank!**

 **Nun wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **LG**

\- xoxox -

 **Kapitel 16 - Verständnis**

\- Sonntag, 17. Januar 1999 -

Der Himmel über Hogwarts war bereits pechschwarz, als Harry, Ron und Ginny den Krankenflügel betraten.

„Guten Abend, Madam Pomfrey", grüßte Harry die Medihexe, die soeben mit einem Arm voller Mullbinden aus ihrem Büro trat. „Gibt es Neuigkeiten?"

„Guten Abend, Mr. Potter", erwiderte diese und nickte ihnen höflich zu. „Ich fürchte, ich muss Sie enttäuschen, Miss Grangers Zustand ist nach wie vor bedenklich. Ihr Körper hat mit den Folgen der Langzeitverwandlung zu kämpfen und ein kritisches Fieber zögert die Heilung hinaus. Zudem..."

Madam Pomfrey verstummte und ihr Blick huschte über Rons Schulter. Ihre Züge wurden eine Spur weicher, als sie sah, wie die Schulleiterin eintrat, die wirkte, als sei sie innerhalb weniger Tage um etliche Jahre gealtert.

„Guten Abend, Minerva."

Die stoische Hexe kam näher und brachte ein gezwungenes Lächeln zustande. Harry konnte nur mit Mühe seine Sorge um die ältere Frau aus seinem Gesicht fernhalten. Wann immer er mit Ron und Ginny an den vergangenen Abenden heruntergekommen war, hatte er die Schottin ebenfalls angetroffen. Meistens hatte sie kaum ein Wort gesprochen und war kurz darauf verschwunden, doch Harry und Ginny konnten sich ausmalen, wie schwer es ihr fallen musste, in dieser Situation so machtlos zu sein.

Madam Pomfrey räusperte sich ungeduldig. „Wie ich eben sagen wollte, habe ich heute herausgefunden, dass der schwarzmagische Fluch, von dem Miss Granger getroffen wurde, vermutlich für ihre Bewusstlosigkeit verantwortlich ist. Sie ist, wie mir scheint, in einem magischen Schlaf gefangen. Ob und wann sie wieder erwachen wird, kann ich zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch nicht sagen."

Ginny konnte sehen, wie der letzte Rest Farbe aus dem ohnehin schon kreideweißen Gesicht der Schulleiterin wich. Mitgefühl wallte in ihrer Brust auf und sie hätte McGonagall am liebsten einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt. Wenngleich sie sich ebenso um Hermine sorgte, wusste sie, dass sie, würde ihr Harry dort drüben liegen, nicht annähernd so gelassen hier stehen würde. Sie konnte nur erahnen, was in der bebenden Frau vor sich ging.

\- xoxox -

\- Mittwoch, 20. Januar 1999 -

Mitternacht war bereits in weite Ferne gerückt, doch sie nahm kaum Notiz. Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie die gestärkten Laken um den zerbrechlichen Körper feststeckten und eine feuchte Strähne dunklen Haares aus der glühenden Stirn strich. Von Zeit zu Zeit lehnte sie sich vor und lauschte, nur, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie sich den zarten Herzschlag nicht eingebildet hatte.

Eine einzelne Träne fiel auf die schneeweiße Decke, jene grausame Nachahmung eines Leichentuchs, die still den Schrecken des Erlebten unter sich begrub.

„Ich flehe dich an, _gràdh_ *", flüsterte eine gebrochene Stimme, die Worte drangen aus ihrem tiefsten Herzen, dem Innersten ihrer Seele, hinaus in die nächtliche Stille, „komm zu mir zurück."

\- xoxox -

\- Freitag, 22. Januar 1999 –

„Seht euch das an!", platzte Ginny heraus und wedelte wild mit dem Tagespropheten vor Harrys Nase herum, der sich beinahe an seinem Bratschinken verschluckte. Als er und Ron sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen anstarrten, schob sie den beiden die Zeitung hin. Neugierig begannen sie zu lesen:

 _SCHWARZHÄNDLERRING AUSGEHOBEN_

Wie uns ein Sprecher des Zaubereiministeriums heute Morgen mitteilte, gelang es der Aurorenzentrale am vergangenen Montag, eine Bande von Schwarzhändlern dingfest zu machen, darunter Onuphrius X. Underwood, Geschäftsführer bei ‚Underwood & Partner', Nokturngasse (Hintergrundartikel auf Seite 8).  
Der desorientierte Mann wurde gegen Nachmittag in der Londoner Innenstadt auffällig, als er einige Muggel-Passanten zu Tode erschreckte, die nahe der Westminster Abby einen Schwarm Spatzen fütterten. Seiner eigenen Aussage nach hätten die Tiere versucht, ihn willentlich anzugreifen, woraufhin er sich genötigt fühlte, sich mittels Magie zu verteidigen. Der Mann wurde von der Magischen Strafverfolgungspatrouille festgenommen. Dank einiger wichtiger Insiderinformationen konnte der Mann als Kopf eines Schwarzhändlerrings enttarnt werden, der bereits seit geraumer Zeit eine tragende Rolle im Handel mit gefährlichen Substanzen sowie dem rechtswidrigen Vertrieb von Tierwesen der Gefahrenstufen Drei und Vier einzunehmen schien. Durch ihre Aktivitäten dürften ersten Schätzungen zufolge Tausende von Galleonen an Schwarzgeld zusammengekommen sein.  
Underwood, der mittlerweile in Untersuchungshaft sitzt, streitet jegliche Vorwürfe ab und gibt an, seinerseits um ein beträchtliches Vermögen gebracht worden zu sein. Bisher jedoch liegen dazu keine offiziellen Informationen vor.  
Dieser vielversprechende Erfolg im Kampf gegen den Schwarzhandel dürfte nur den Anfang einer umfassenden Ermittlung darstellen, deren Anordnung bereits vom Zaubereiminister abgesegnet worden ist (eine ausführliche Übersicht über die jüngsten Entwicklungen der Londoner Bandenkriminalität lesen Sie auf Seite 13).

Araminta Downing, lzpa

Harrys abfälliges Schnauben war für seine Freunde Kommentar genug. Sie hatten von McGonagall und Willoughby bereits die ganze Wahrheit erfahren und wussten genau, dass das Ministerium den Irrtum eines seiner Angestellten tunlichst nicht an die große Glocke hängen wollte. Der Leiter der Tierwesenbehörde war aufgrund seiner Kooperation nicht weiter belangt worden, jedoch war sein Kollege Gallagher, wie sie dem gestrigen Brief von Arthur Weasley hatten entnehmen können, allem Anschein nach mit Underwoods Gold durchgebrannt. Im Ministerium herrschte daher, sehr zur Genugtuung der drei Gryffindors, eine entsprechend verschnupfte Atmosphäre.

Seufzend legte Ginny die Zeitung beiseite und warf einen bekümmerten Blick zu Harry und ihrem Bruder. Es könnte sie im Augenblick nicht weniger scheren, was die Presse der Zaubererwelt verkaufte; selbst ein „ _Du-weißt-schon-wer kehrt zurück"_ auf der Titelseite könnte die Sorge um Hermine nicht aus ihren Herzen und Köpfen vertreiben.

\- xoxox -

„Ich bitte dich, Minerva", ertönte die strenge Stimme von Poppy Pomfrey hinter der reglosen Hexe, „tu dir selbst einen Gefallen und geh endlich zu Bett! Merlin, du siehst schlimmer aus, als Miss Granger!"

Minerva ließ von ihrem Platz in der Nähe des Büros her ein unwilliges Murren vernehmen, nahm ihre rechteckigen Brillengläser von der Nase und massierte den Punkt zwischen ihren Augenbrauen.

„Jawohl, _màthair_ **", brummelte sie und sah der Medihexe zu, wie sie die Lichter im sonst leeren Saal löschte und dabei leise seufzte.

„Das habe ich gehört."

Sie trat hinter den Stuhl ihrer langjährigen Freundin und Kollegin und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Du musst sie wirklich sehr gern haben."

Einige Augenblicke vergingen, in denen Minerva nicht reagierte. Dann holte sie tief Luft und sprach endlich aus, was für sie schon längst Gewissheit war.

„Das habe ich, Poppy", flüsterte sie, überrascht, wie mühelos die Worte über ihre Lippen kamen. „Das habe ich."

Sie fühlte, wie die Heilerin sanft ihre Schulter drückte, bevor sie sich zurückzog. Mit einem vernehmlichen Seufzen setzte Minerva die Brille zurück auf ihre Nase und wartete, bis die Bürotür hinter der Frau zu schwang. Als sie sich erhob, führte ihr ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen im unteren Rücken vor Augen, wie lange sie regungslos in dieser Position ausgeharrt hatte. Bevor sie ging, lenkte sie ihre Schritte noch einmal bis an Hermines Krankenbett. Das Mondlicht erhellte ihre feinen Gesichtszüge, die haselnussfarbenen Locken flossen wie hingegossen über das helle Kissen. Die Vorstellung, dass sie diese glühenden, tiefbraunen Augen womöglich nie wieder sehen würde, raubte ihr beinahe den Atem.

Sie spürte, wie sich ihr Herz krampfhaft zusammenzog, als sie sich mit brennender Kehle und feucht schimmernden Augen vorbeugte und einen zarten Kuss auf die mittlerweile kühle Stirn hauchte.

„Hermine..."

Bittere Tränen verschleierten ihre Sicht, als sie sich aufrichtete. Unsägliches Leid drohte, sie zu ertränken, als sie in ihre Animagusform wechselte und auf vier Pfoten aus dem Hospitalflügel verschwand.

Bei Merlin, sollte die junge Frau jemals wieder erwachen, würde sie bei ihr sein, ganz gleich, ob ihr Schlaf noch zehn Tage, oder zehn Jahre fortdauerte!

\- xoxox -

Die endlose, wabernde Dunkelheit schien zu vibrieren, als ein kleiner Punkt am Rande ihres Bewusstseins ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

 _Hermine._

Er entzog sich beinahe ihrer Wahrnehmung, doch jetzt, da sie ihn einmal bemerkt hatte, war er nicht mehr zu übersehen.

 _Hermine._

Die Laute gewannen zusehends an Gewicht.

Auf einmal entstand ein gewaltiger Sog, der die allumfassende Schwärze fortriss, und mit ihr die gnädige Ohnmacht. Gedanken erblühten und starben in ihrem leeren Kopf, begannen, sich immer schneller zu drehen, ein seltsam diffuser Schmerz pulsierte durch ihre Gliedmaßen. Doch am schlimmsten waren die Erinnerungen, die von allen Seiten auf ihren schutzlosen Geist einstürmten.

Ein gedehnter, ganz und gar ungewohnter Laut keimte in ihrer Kehle auf und vibrierte durch ihren gesamten Körper. Ihre Gesichtsmuskeln verspannten sich, als sie ihre brennenden Augenlider auseinander zwang und ihr die steinerne Decke des Krankenflügels ihr entgegen flackerte. Mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Unbehagen stellte Hermine fest, dass ihr Körper – endlich! – wieder ihr menschlicher war. Ihr war zumute, als seien Jahre vergangen, seit sie das letzte Mal ausgestreckt auf dem Rücken gelegen hatte. Zudem fühlte sie sich so erschöpft, wie in jener Nacht, als der Krieg zu Ende ging.

Allmählich kehrte das Gefühl in ihre Extremitäten zurück und die junge Frau begann schwerfällig, ihren Körper in eine sitzende Position zu bringen. Ein schwindelerregendes Pochen hinter ihren Schläfen erschwerte ihr Vorhaben beträchtlich, doch schließlich saß sie einigermaßen aufrecht. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich an ihre menschliche Form gewöhnt hatte, doch dann rutschte sie vorsichtig an die Bettkante und erhob sich.  
Mit einem überraschten Keuchen kippte Hermine vornüber und landete unsanft auf allen Vieren. Als sie aufblickte, sah sie verblüfft in die glänzenden Knopfaugen eines kleinen Vogels, der einige Schritte entfernt auf dem Boden hockte.

„Was wollen Sie hier?", presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor, während sie sich zurück aufs Bett hievte und ihre bloßen, brennenden Knie rieb.

„Was hat mich verraten?", drang Rycrofts weiche Stimme durch das Zwielicht, als sie näherkam.

Hermine brachte ein Schnauben zustande. „Ich habe Sie im Wald gesehen, kurz nach meiner ersten Verwandlung."

Rycroft neigte den Kopf und glitt, während Hermine sie argwöhnisch beobachtete, auf das benachbarte Bett.

„Weshalb sind Sie hier?", wiederholte Hermine ihre Frage, wobei sie beklommen zu ihrem Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch schielte.

„Ich war oft in den vergangenen Nächten hier", erwiderte Rycroft, die es noch immer vermied, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Minerva ist buchstäblich krank vor Sorge. Ich konnte sie erst dann überzeugen, sich nachts etwas Ruhe zu gönnen, als ich ihr schwor, nicht von deiner Seite zu weichen und sie sofort zu holen, sollte sich dein Zustand verschlechtern."

Hermine starrte sie verdattert an. „Ich verstehe nicht... warum...?"

Als die blonde Hexe den Kopf hob, lag Reue in ihren Augen. „Was ich getan habe, ist durch nichts zu entschuldigen. Ich habe nicht nur dir, sondern auch Minerva großes Elend bereitet. Es steht mir vermutlich nicht zu, dich um Vergebung zu bitten, jedoch möchte ich, dass du weißt, dass es mir aufrichtig leid tut."

Eine unangenehme Stille kehrte ein, während der sich die beiden Frauen mit wachsamem Blick musterten. Hermine wusste nicht recht, wie sie auf dieses unerwartete Geständnis reagieren sollte; einerseits würde sie der Frau am liebsten einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen, andererseits musste sie sich eingestehen, dass diese, wenngleich sie den ganzen Schlamassel ins Rollen gebracht hatte, keine direkte Schuld an den jüngsten Ereignissen traf.

„Weshalb haben Sie mich an das Ministerium ausgeliefert?", stellte Hermine endlich die Frage, die sie sich selbst bereits unzählige Male gestellt hatte.

Rycroft zögerte einen Moment. Als sie schließlich sprach, war ihre Stimme erfüllt von Bedauern. „Ich war geblendet von Eifersucht und habe mich an falsche Hoffnungen geklammert. Doch ich wollte niemals, dass jemand verletzt wird, auch, wenn es vermutlich schwer zu glauben ist."

Abermals wog Hermine ihre Worte sorgfältig ab. Trotz der vorherrschenden Spannung und ihres anfänglichen Grolls gegen die blonde Hexe konnte sie nicht anders, als Mitleid für sie zu empfinden.

„Also schön", sagte sie schließlich und nickte langsam. Der erleichterte Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Lehrerin ließ zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung ihre Mundwinkel zucken.

„Weißt du", sinnierte Rycroft und sah gedankenverloren aus einem der hohen Spitzbogenfenster, „ich denke, ich verstehe jetzt, weshalb du so einen Eindruck auf Minerva gemacht hast."

Hermine spürte, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden und starrte auf ihre Hände. Der Gedanke an ihre letzte Begegnung mit dem schottischen Temperament der älteren Hexe ließ ihr Herz unstet flattern. Sie konnte den Blick der Anderen auf sich fühlen und errötete nur noch tiefer.

„Sie war dort. Auf dem _Basar_ ", flüsterte sie leise, als die Erinnerung vor ihrem geistigen Auge erschien.

„So ist es", entgegnete die blonde Frau. "Hat beinahe den ganzen Laden eingeebnet. Merlin, ich möchte sie wahrlich nicht zum Feind haben, wenn sie mit Leib und Seele in die Schlacht zieht!"

Endlich sah die junge Frau auf und lächelte. „Danke. Für Ihre Offenheit."

Rycroft kicherte und lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, das Mondlicht brachte ihr helles Haar zum Glühen. Eine Weile lang sagte keine ein Wort, während sie stumm dasaßen und in die Dunkelheit lauschten. Hermines Gedanken wanderten wieder zu Minerva und sie fragte sich, ob es eine gute Idee wäre, zu ihr zu gehen. Rycroft schien erraten zu haben, was in ihr vorging, denn sie hob die Augenbrauen und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Lass sie noch ein wenig schlafen. Sie ist völlig am Ende."

Hermine nickte seufzend, obwohl es ihr schwerfiel, dem inneren Impuls nicht nachzugeben.  
„Dann sollte ich mich jetzt wohl auch besser wieder zu Bett begeben."

Rycrofts Grinsen wurde eine Spur breiter. „Ich hätte da eine weitaus bessere Idee."

Das Funkeln in den Augen der aufgeregten Frau ließ Hermine erneut neugierig bis zur Bettkante vorrutschen.

„Die da wäre?"

Vor ihr erhob sich die Hexe und streckte ihr eine einladende Hand entgegen.

„Folge mir."

\- xoxox -

 **A/N:  
*** _ **gràdh**_ **: gälisch für "Liebe", "Liebste"  
**** _ **màthair**_ **: gälisch für "Mutter"**


	17. Zu zweit

**Guten Morgen,**

 **dadurch, dass ich das Wochenende damit zugebracht habe, zusammen mit Han Solo, Chewie und dem Widerstand gegen die Erste Ordnung zu kämpfen, habe ich es leider nicht früher geschafft, das neue Kapitel hochzuladen.**

 **Ich wünsche Euch dennoch viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **LG**

\- xoxox -

 **Kapitel 17 - Zu zweit**

Der Mond schien hell auf die Ländereien herab und brachte die letzten Überreste des Winters zum Leuchten. Hier und da lugten bereits einige Grasbüschel aus der schwindenden Schneedecke, die leise unter ihren Fußsohlen knirschten.

„Los, trau dich, es ist ganz leicht!"

Die ermunternden Worte ihrer Lehrerin trugen nicht gerade dazu bei, dass sich Hermine besser fühlte, als sie sich voller Zweifel den niedrigen Felsvorsprung zu ihren Füßen besah. Dieser erhob sich am Ostrand des Waldes, auf einer kleinen Halbinsel im Schwarzen See, gut drei Meter über den Boden.  
Wieder in ihrer Animagusgestalt zu stecken, fühlte sich zugleich beunruhigend und vertraut an, doch diesmal konnte sie sich nach Belieben zurückverwandeln. Rycroft hatte ihr soeben ausführlich die Grundlagen des Vogelflugs erläutert und versuchte gerade, sie zu einem ersten Versuch zu animieren. Bei Nacht, so ihre Devise, lerne es sich am leichtesten, da weniger visuelle Reize vom eigentlichen Vorhaben ablenkten.

„Glaub mir", grinste die ältere Hexe von unterhalb der Anhöhe zu ihr herauf, „ich hatte am Anfang auch ein wenig Angst, doch bist du erst einmal in der Luft, fühlt es sich an, wie das Natürlichste auf der Welt!"

Wenig überzeugt gab die Greifin einen grummelnden Laut von sich, doch wäre sie nicht Hermine Granger, würde sie vor einer neuen Herausforderung klein beigeben. Entschlossenheit verdrängte ihre Unsicherheit und sie breitete energisch ihre Fittiche aus.  
Mit einem letzten Blick hinunter zu Rycroft nahm sie Anlauf und trabte los. Sie hatte sich die wichtigsten Punkte mehrmals aufzählen lassen und wusste, dass sie für einen Segelflug die aufsteigenden Luftmassen unter ihren Schwingen ausnutzen musste. Kurz, bevor sie die Kante erreichte, fächerte sie die Steuerfedern an ihrem Schweif aus und stieß sich ab, ehe sie Gelegenheit hatte, den Mut zu verlieren.

Die Kraft des Aufwindes traf sie unvorbereitet und warf sie ein gutes Stück zurück. Trudelnd versuchte sie, ihren Flug zu stabilisieren und schlug ein paar Mal heftig mit den Flügeln. Zu ihrer Überraschung beförderte sie ihren Körper dadurch einige Meter nach oben. Instinktiv zog sie ihre Gliedmaßen eng an den Körper und stieg weiter auf.

„Ausgezeichnet! Genau so!", rief ihre Lehrerin irgendwo unter ihr, ihre Worte wurden beinahe sofort vom Brausen der Winde verschluckt.

Diese gewannen mit zunehmender Höhe allmählich an Intensität, sodass sie schließlich die Schwingen ausbreitete und sich auf einer Böe treiben ließ. Nach einigen holprigen Augenblicken hatte sie sich soweit an das befremdliche Gefühl gewöhnt, dass sie sich einen kleinen Sinkflug erlaubte. Erfreut stellte sie fest, dass sie mit ihren Daumenfittichen Geschwindigkeit und Flugrichtung regulieren konnte. Ein Flattern zu ihrer Linken verriet ihr die Anwesenheit der anderen Animaga, die nun zwitschernd um sie herumschwirrte. Belustigt zog Hermine einige Runden über der Anhöhe, dann drehte sie ab und hielt auf den See zu, der kleine Vogel blieb ihr dicht auf den Fersen.  
Mit jedem Meter fühlte sie sich sicherer und als die spiegelgatte Wasseroberfläche unter ihr auftauchte, katapultierte sie sich mit einem weiteren Flügelschlag hoch in die Lüfte.

 _Wie Fahrradfahren!_ , dachte sie begeistert, während sie ein paar Manöver ausprobierte und feststellte, dass ihre Muskeln wie von selbst reagierten. Dies hier stellte keinen Vergleich zu ihren unbeholfenen ersten Flugstunden auf einem Besen dar, die stets von ihrer Angst, zu fallen, dominiert waren. Selbst zu fliegen, die eigene Muskelkraft zu benutzen, war etwas ganz anderes! In wilder Freude öffnete sie den Schnabel und stieß einen durchdringenden Schrei aus, so unheimlich und schön, wie aus einer anderen Welt.

Das Mondlicht erleuchtete das Schauspiel über dem Wasser, in dem ein großer und ein kleiner Schatten miteinander tanzten, behände die Luft durchpflügten und Räder schlugen und darüber all jene Dinge, die zwischen ihnen gestanden hatten, zumindest für diesen Moment, aus ihren Gedanken fortjagten.

\- xoxox -

Minerva fuhr abrupt aus ihrem unruhigen Schlaf hoch. Sie setzte sich auf, ihre langen Finger fuhren zu ihren Schläfen, deren dumpfes Pochen ihr in der vergangenen Woche nur allzu vertraut geworden war. Einen Moment lang glaubte sie, schlecht geträumt zu haben, doch noch ehe sich ihr rasender Puls wieder normalisieren konnte, drang erneut ein Geräusch an ihre Ohren. Es war derselbe beängstigende, fremdartige, wunderbare Laut, der sie geweckt hatte. Und sie hob eine zitternde Hand vor den Mund, um einen Schluchzer zu unterdrücken.

 _Unmöglich..._

Wie von selbst bewegte sie sich ans Fenster und öffnete es weit, die frische, kalte Nachtluft stach belebend in das angespannte Gesicht der Schottin. Eine Bewegung am Nachthimmel erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und sie richtete ihren Blick zum Schwarzen See.

„ _Ó mo chreach!_ *", stieß sie bebend hervor, und wirbelte herum, um sich etwas überzuziehen.

\- xoxox -

„Du bist ein richtiges Naturtalent, Hermine", stellte Rycroft lächelnd fest, als sie kurze Zeit später in der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte gelandet waren. Hermine, die gerade erst von dem Rausch des Fluges herunterkam, konnte nicht anders, als das Lächeln zu erwidern, als sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloss machten. Jetzt, wo ihr Adrenalinspiegel allmählich sank, begann sie, in dem Schlafanzug unter ihrem Winterumhang zu frösteln.

Sie waren noch nicht sehr weit gekommen, als die blonde Hexe neben ihr scharf die Luft einzog und auf einmal stehen blieb.

„Oh-oh."

Hermine folgte ihrem Blick und wurde plötzlich mit einem Schlag wieder klar im Kopf. Vor ihnen, auf dem mondbeschienenen Pfad, näherte sich forschen Schrittes eine hochgewachsene Gestalt. Sie spürte ihren Puls erneut in die Höhe schnellen, als das silberne Mondlicht Minervas Gesichtszüge erhellte, ihr dunkles Haar lag in üppigen Wellen über ihren Schultern. Obwohl die Erschöpfung ihre Miene wie ein Schatten verdunkelte, war die junge Frau dennoch überwältigt von dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot.

„Gute Nacht, die Damen", grüßte die Schulleiterin, als sie bei ihnen angelangt war, ihr unergründlicher Blick wanderte zwischen den beiden Hexen hin und her.

„Hallo, Minerva", erwiderte Rycroft lahm und bemühte sich, nicht auszusehen, wie ein Kind, das man mit der Hand in einer Dose voll Zuckermäuse erwischt hatte. „Schön, dich zu sehen."

„Dies ist bereits das zweite Mal, dass ich Miss Granger zu später Stunde in deiner Begleitung außerhalb ihres Bettes vorfinde", fuhr Minerva ungerührt fort, ihre Augen bohrten sich in die der jüngeren Lehrerin. „Vielleicht sollte ich es in Erwägung ziehen, dich an ihrer statt nachsitzen zu lassen."

Hermine warf einen Blick zur Seite und sah, wie die Hexe rot anlief.

„Ich schätze, auch diesmal schuldig im Sinne der Anklage", grinste diese und trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während sie noch immer von der stoischen Frau vor ihr fixiert wurde. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie den Blick abwenden musste. Minervas Miene zeigte noch immer keinerlei Regung, doch Hermine konnte durch den offenen Kragen ihres Gewandes sehen, wie ihre Halsschlagader vibrierte.

„Ich übernehme ab hier, werte Kollegin", verkündete die Schottin mit einem Blick zu Hermine, der dieser durch Mark und Bein ging.

„Selbstverständlich." Die blonde Hexe sah die beiden mit einem kleinen Lächeln an und zum ersten Mal schien sie zufrieden mit dem, was sie sah. „Gute Nacht, Hermine. Ich würde mich freuen, dich vor meiner Abreise noch einmal zu sehen."

Und binnen eines Wimpernschlags flatterte ein Pirol hoch hinauf in die sternklare Nacht.

\- xoxox -

Als sie allein waren, trat Stille ein, so vollkommen, dass sie in Hermines Ohren dröhnte.

„Gehen wir ein Stück", sagte Minerva und wies auf den verschneiten Pfad, der am Seeufer entlang Richtung Schloss führte. Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander her, bis Hermine es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt.

„Wird Professor Rycroft eine Strafe erwarten?", fragte sie leise und zog ihren Umhang fester um die Schultern.

Minerva antwortete nicht sofort. Als sie es tat, lag eine seltsame Mischung aus Grimm und Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme.  
„Ich habe tatsächlich lange darüber nachgedacht, ob ich den Vorfall beim Ministerium melden soll, doch ich hielt es für wichtig, dass du diese Entscheidung triffst, Hermine." Sie blieb stehen und sah ernst auf die junge Frau herab. „Was sie getan hat, ist durch nichts zu entschuldigen. Daher sah ich mich in meiner Rolle als Schulleiterin gezwungen, sie mit sofortiger Wirkung zu suspendieren und ihre Stelle neu zu vergeben. Merlin, ich hatte wirklich gehofft, Hogwarts hätte diese unliebsame Tradition endlich hinter sich gelassen."

Hermine, die ebenfalls stehen geblieben war, zuckte zusammen, als sie spürte, wie sich warme Finger um ihre klammen Hände schlossen. Mit pochendem Herzen blickte sie hinauf und sah, wie sich die aristokratischen Züge der älteren Hexe etwas entspannten.

„Dennoch ist sie aus freien Stücken mit mir gekommen, um dich zu retten und hat dabei ihr Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, ganz gleich, welche Beweggründe sie dazu veranlasst haben." Der kühle Wind ließ einige ihrer dunklen Strähnen schweben und Hermine musste angestrengt den Impuls unterdrücken, ihre Hände in diese wallende Pracht zu versenken.

„Ich überlasse es also dir, ob du Professor Rycroft anzeigen möchtest oder nicht", fuhr Minerva fort und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf das Gespräch. Hermine spürte, wie ihr warm uns Herz wurde. Die Tatsache, dass die Hexe sie in dieser Sache wie eine Erwachsene, eine Gleichgestellte behandelte, erfüllte sie mit Stolz und Freude.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken", erwiderte sie und drückte vorsichtig die schlanken Finger in den ihren. „Aber", fiel ihr plötzlich ein und sie blickte betroffen in diese grünen Augen, die im Mondlicht funkelten, „wer wird denn unsere UTZ-Prüfungen abnehmen, wenn Professor Rycroft nicht mehr da ist?"

Zu ihrer Überraschung lachte Minerva laut auf; es war ein warmes, durch und durch herzliches Lachen, das angenehme Schauer über Hermines Rücken rieseln ließ.

„Natürlich werde ich für einen adäquaten Ersatz sorgen, bis das Schuljahr vorüber ist", entgegnete die ältere Frau belustigt, wurde jedoch gleich darauf wieder ernst. Ein achtsames Schweigen entstand, währenddessen sich die beiden Hexen musterten. Obwohl ihre Körper nur über die Berührung ihrer Hände miteinander verbunden waren, konnten sie die Anspannung der Anderen nur allzu bewusst wahrnehmen. Hermine wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, doch Minerva gebot ihr mit einem erhobenen Finger Einhalt.

„Hermine", sagte sie mit fester, aber dennoch verletzlicher Stimme, „du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich bedaure, was geschehen ist. Die Erkenntnis, dass du es warst, die ich durch mein Handeln ins Verderben gestürzt habe... Bei Merlin, ich dachte, ich hätte dein Schicksal besiegelt."

„Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf, Minerva", sagte Hermine und sah sie eindringlich an. „Ich wollte es dir bereits an Weihnachten erzählen, doch ich wusste nicht, wie."

„Dennoch", fuhr die Schottin mit ernster Miene fort, „hätte ich das Schloss nicht verlassen, wäre es womöglich anders gekommen."

Hermine, die sich lebhaft an den Abend vor Minervas Abreise erinnerte, errötete kaum merklich in der Dunkelheit, doch sie weigerte sich, den Blick abzuwenden.

 _Sei jetzt kein Feigling, Granger!_

„Ich hätte nicht fortlaufen dürfen", flüsterte die ältere Hexe leise, ihr Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Scheu, als sie sich ansahen, „auch dafür bitte ich dich aufrichtig um Verzeihung."

Die Sanftheit in ihrer Stimme ließ Hermines Herz schneller schlagen und sie sammelte all ihren Mut, als sie die Hand hob und über eine der kühlen Wangen strich. „Auch wenn es mich hat die Wände hochgehen lassen, verstehe ich, weshalb du es getan hast."

Minervas Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln, ihre Schultern entspannten sich ein wenig.

Ehe sich die junge Frau versah, platzten die nächsten Worte auch schon aus ihr heraus.  
„Zudem ändert es nichts daran, wie ich dich sehe, Minerva."

Die Stille, die daraufhin eintrat, lastete schwer zwischen ihnen.

„Und was", brachte die Schottin mühsam zustande, ihre Augen waren starr auf die ihres Gegenübers gerichtet, „siehst du?"

Hermine schluckte schwer. Es gab kein Zurück mehr.

„Du bist wunderschön, Minerva. Und ich möchte dich jetzt gern in den Arm nehmen, wenn du es zulässt."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Worte Minerva erreichten. Hermines Herz wurde schwer, doch dann zog die ältere Frau sie in ihre Arme. Sie schloss die Augen, atmete tief den Geruch von Zimt und Ingwer ein, den Minerva verströmte, und hielt sie fest, so, als fürchtete sie, sie könne sich jeden Moment in Luft auflösen.

„Ich verblasse neben dir, _mo nighean donn_ **", flüsterte die Hexe ich ihr Ohr, während sie mit einer Hand über Hermines dichte Locken strich, und verursachte dieser dadurch eine Gänsehaut. Außerstande, die Empfindungen, die über sie hinwegbrandeten, in Worte zu fassen, vergrub sie ihr Gesicht an Minervas Hals und trank begierig die tröstliche Geborgenheit, die sie fand.

Die Schottin sog hörbar die Luft ein, als sie Hermines warmen Atem auf einer empfindlichen Stelle in ihrer Halsbeuge spürte. Diese lächelte gegen die erhitzte Haut und platzierte einen winzigen Kuss. In ihren Armen verspannte sich Minerva und zog sich zurück, bis sich ihre Blicke trafen.

„Vorsicht, _ban-leòmhann_ ***, du bist nicht das einzige Raubtier, das hier draußen herumschleicht."

Ihr verschmitztes Lächeln ließ Hermine erschauern. Die beiden sahen sich einen Moment lang tief in die Augen, dann wurde sie wieder ernst.

„Dir ist bewusst, dass ich, solange du an dieser Schule bist, keinerlei Regelwidrigkeiten dulde?"

Hermines Grinsen wurde so breit, dass Minerva argwöhnisch eine Augenbraue hob.  
„Da trifft es sich ja gut, dass ich vorhabe, meine verbleibenden UTZ-Prüfungen gegen Ende des nächsten Monats abzulegen."

Das Mondlicht glitzerte in Minervas Augen. „Nun, ich bin mir sicher, wir werden genügend Zeit finden, diese Angelegenheit zu besprechen, _Miss Granger_. Soweit ich mich erinnere, sind Sie mir noch einmal Nachsitzen schuldig."

„In der Tat." Hermines verlegener Gesichtsausdruck entlockte ihr ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln.

Die junge Frau wandte sich ab und starrte auf den Schnee, den sie mit ihren Füßen aufwirbelte. „Ich weiß nicht, was du in mir siehst, Minerva, aber ich bin auf mehr als nur einen kurzweiligen Zeitvertreib aus", sagte sie leise, den Blick noch immer zu Boden gerichtet.  
Eine zarte Hand an ihrer Schulter ließ sie erstarren und zwei schlanke Arme schlangen sich von hinten um ihre Taille. Sanfte Schauer rieselten über Hermines Rücken, als sie spürte, wie die Hexe sie näher zog, bis sich ihre Körper berührten. Eine wohlige Wärme entfachte in ihrer Magengegend.

„ _Tha mo ghion ort._ "

„Was bedeutet das?", fragte Hermine zögerlich, ihr Kopf lag auf Minervas Schulter.

„Es bedeutet, 'Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen.'"

Sie brauchte einen Moment, um den Sinn dieser Worte zu erfassen. Dann wandte sie sich um, Tränen des Glücks stiegen in ihr empor. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie erkannte die Wahrheit in den leuchtenden, smaragdgrünen Augen. Die salzigen Perlen fielen und rollten ungehemmt von ihren Wangen. Irgendwo in der Ferne stieß ein Pirol ein kurzes, melodisches Zwitschern aus.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Minerva, mit allem, was ich habe", flüsterte sie, kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten.

 **~ Fin ~**

* * *

 **A/N:  
*** _ **Ó mo chreach!**_ **: gälisch für "Oh mein Gott!"  
**** _ **mo nighean donn**_ **: gälisch für "mein braunhaariges Mädchen"  
***** _ **ban-leòmhann**_ **: gälisch für "Löwin"**

* * *

 **Schlussbemerkung:**

 **Hier endet meine erste Geschichte um Hermine und Minerva. Es sind keine weiteren Kapitel geplant. Ich bedanke mich bei jedem Einzelnen von Euch, der mich auf dieser Reise begleitet hat, und hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen. Mein besonderer Dank gilt MissLollimaster, MissBeeFarm und Mary Nirvana, die mir immer fleißig Feedback gegeben haben. Vielen lieben Dank dafür!**

 **Bitte schreibt mir und lasst mich wissen, was Euch gefallen hat und was nicht; ich bin immer eifrig bemüht, dazuzulernen!**  
 **Für die Zukunft bleibt mir nur noch zu sagen: ich plane definitiv weitere Geschichten (möglicherweise auch in englischer Sprache, aber das steht noch in den Sternen), ob One-Shot oder länger, wird sich zeigen. :-)**

 **Noch einmal vielen lieben Dank und Fröhliche Weihnachten!**

 **Eure TartanDoxy**


End file.
